Monstruos
by leah9712
Summary: Hipo es un chico de once años que sufre bullying en el colegio por ser diferente al resto de sus compañeros. La relación con su padre es nula y ahora que Hipo ha perdido a su madre se siente más solo que nunca. Sin embargo, su vida cambia drásticamente cuando se hace amigo... ¡de un dragón al que encima oye hablar! (AU!)
1. Prólogo

**Después de un tiempo me animé a subir esta historia. Los personajes pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks. Lo único que yo he hecho ha sido "cambiar" la historia original para poder hacer una pequeña historia con moraleja. Así, se me ocurrió recontar la película con una nueva historia. Este fic consta de diez capítulos (once con prólogo) que iré subiendo poco a poco. Espero que les guste :)**

**PRÓLOGO**

La quietud de la noche se vio interrumpida por una incesante y escandalosa alarma de emergencia que se oía por cada rincón de aquella isla alejada de la mano de Dios; junto a ella, varios focos de luz iluminaban cada rincón del cielo oscuro de rojo, haciendo desaparecer de la vista humana las estrellas que adornaban aquel cielo despejado. El edificio blanco — que era la gran parte de aquella pequeña isla — estaba lleno de movimiento en su interior. Más de dos docenas de hombres corrían por toda la construcción con fusiles en sus manos, preparados para disparar ante cualquier ruido o movimiento sospechoso a su alrededor. La alarma les causaba a todos un dolor de cabeza inexplicable, pero eso no logró que perdieran su concentración; el miedo que sentían ante aquel que había causado todo esto era mayor que cualquier molestia que pudieran sentir. A pesar de la rigidez de sus músculos a causa del pánico, ellos seguían trotando por los pasillos y sujetando con fuerza y decisión las armas.

De pronto, la alarma se calló y con ella, las luces desaparecieron, devolviendo a ese desamparado lugar el silencio con el que se había presentado la noche. Un grupo de cinco hombres ignoraron este hecho (aunque agradecían que ese insufrible sonido parara de una vez) y siguieron andando. Sólo uno de ellos parecía no temer a nada y eso les causaba a los otros cuatro más respeto que la bestia que deambulaba a sus anchas por ese edificio. El "líder" de aquel cuarteto pegó a la pared en cuanto terminaron de recorrer ese pasillo y con un gesto indicó a los demás que lo imitaran, ellos obedecieron enseguida y él, esta vez, hizo un gesto para que se mantuvieran callados. Hincó la rodilla derecha en el suelo y empezó a apuntar hacia al frente, susurrando palabras como: "Ven aquí" o "Ya está". Los otros nada más estaban preparados para disparar, pero sólo si él se lo mandaba a hacer.

Entonces, se escuchó un ruido. Una respiración profunda que, alguna que otra vez, estaba acompañada de un gruñido, junto a ella también se oía pasos tan pesados que parecía que el suelo temblaba como si hubiera un terremoto. Los cuatro hombres bajaron un poco las armas, armándose de valor y pensando elogios para restablecer sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, el hombre que mandaba en ellos no se movió, se mantuvo quieto, esperando... Esperó, esperó, esperó... Y, finalmente, llegó. Una gigantesca figura negra, que se confundía con el ambiente por la oscuridad de la noche, se dejó ver ante los cinco presentes, aunque poco pudieron disfrutar de su vista, porque el hombre disparó antes de que al animal le diera tiempo a reaccionar.

La bestia, aún así, pudo evitar que el disparo le diera en el hocico, con un ágil salto de lado, pero resultó herido en su pata derecha, la cual empezó a sangrar inmediatamente. El dolor que sintió hizo que rugiera con todas sus fuerzas a los cinco hombres, haciéndolos caer por el impacto. Algunos soltaron las armas y se cubrieron la cabeza con las manos, otros temblaban viendo los dientes puntiagudos del monstruo, pero el líder no hizo nada de eso. No, él miró a ese animal a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que ahora sólo dejaban ver odio e ira. Sin esperar a otro ataque más, la gran figura salió de ahí corriendo (cojeando). El líder gruñó al ver cómo se escapaba y cómo sus hombres seguían en el suelo, temblando como cobardes. De uno de sus bolsillos sacó un walkie-talkie, y con su voz dura y autoritaria, habló:

—¡Señor, la bestia se escapa!

Segundos después, más centenares de hombres salieron de la nada y rodearon el lugar, por dentro y por fuera esta vez, apuntando en todas la direcciones que estaban a su alcance. La bestia se dio cuenta de esto y gruñó al ver cómo sus posibilidades de escapar se empezaban a reducir a nada. Aún así, siguió corriendo, aguantando el dolor de su pata. Llegó hasta una de las muchas compuertas que ahora se estaban cerrando con rejas metálicas, al igual que las ventanas. Paró en seco al ver a más de veinte hombres delante de una puerta que aún estaba a medio cerrar. Todos los apuntaban con armas, las cuales oyó cargar al unísono. Uno de los hombres empezó a gritarle:

—¡Vamos, quédate quieto, monstruo! ¡No muevas ni un músculo más!

El mencionado sólo gruñó por el trato que estaba recibiendo por su parte y avanzó un paso, plantándole cara a todos.

—¡He dicho que no te muevas! ¡Como te muevas, disparamos!

El animal miró a todos los hombres que estaban delante de él, apuntándole sin un ápice de sentimiento en sus ojos. Así lo había mirado siempre, como una bestia, como un _monstruo_. Gruñó sacando los dientes y mostrándoselos a todos los presentes, que ante esta imagen retrocedieron un par de pasos, para proteger su vida. Él era demasiado orgulloso como para dejarse mandar por _ellos_, así que volvió a dar un paso, esta vez ensañando los dientes.

—¡Te dije que quieto, monstruo! — Le gritó el hombre, enfurecido por el comportamiento del animal. Le apuntó con su arma y se preparó para dispararle.

_Si aquí hay un monstruo..._

El hombre terminó de apuntar al hocico del animal para luego poner el dedo en el gatillo y empezar a apretarlo. Mientras, la bestia respiró hondo.

_...son ustedes._

—Señor director, ¿está seguro de esto? — Preguntó algo nervioso el joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules, mientras sostenía un arma, aunque por su apariencia parecía una de esas cámaras que los directores de Estados Unidos utilizaban para sus películas.

—Por supuesto. Ese monstruo es muy listo, nosotros que somos humanos no podemos ser menos.

—Pero han muerto ya muchos de nuestros hombres por culpa de _eso_, ¿por qué sigue mandando más?

—Porque siempre, para cada plan, debe haber una presa. — El director sonrió al novato con sus dientes, más afilados que los de la propia bestia.

Al joven se le heló la sangre con esa respuesta. Todos sus compañeros le habían advertido que el director era una persona frívola, sin sentimientos y egoísta, pero nunca pensó que llegaría a derramar sangre por su propio beneficio. Un estallido lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿¡Qué fue eso!? — Gritó el joven mirando hacia la puerta. Ésta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre, malherido.

—Ha... Ha escapado... — Dijo sin aliento, desplomándose en el suelo sin fuerzas.

—¿¡Se encuentra bien!? — Gritó el novato, intentando correr hacia él, pero el Director le cogió por el brazo para pararlo.

—¡Quieto, olvídate de él! — Le dedicó una mirada de enfado al hombre que estaba en el suelo. —Panda de inútiles... ¡Tú, Insúa, colócate en tu sitio!

Insúa ordenó las órdenes del Director, aunque estuviese en contra de ellas. Se colocó cerca del arma y empezó a mirar a través la mira telescópica. De pronto, una sombra negra pasó ante sus ojos.

—¡Ahí está! — Gritó enfurecido el Director. —¡Dispárale a un ala, así no podrá volar más!

Insúa no necesitó que se lo repitieran. Rápidamente, preparó el arma para disparar. Esa criatura, para sorpresa de él, no se alejaba de la isla, es más, parecía querer volver a entrar. El muchacho no quería volver a oír al Director gritándole o insultándole, así que se decidió por disparar en cuanto el animal se quedó quieto en el cielo, mirando en todas las direcciones.

—Ya te tengo... — Susurró el joven, apuntando a una de las alas gigantescas que salían del ala del animal, pero éste se dio cuenta de la presencia de esos dos a través del cristal y volvió a sacar los dientes. Se alejó rápidamente de ahí, dando una vuelta en el aire, e Insúa disparó pues sabía que habían sido descubiertos y que no había más oportunidades.

Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron planeadas y, en vez de darle a una de las alas grandes, disparó a la cola de la bestia, la cual rugió de dolor y se fue volando rápidamente de ahí, fundiendo el negro de su piel con el del cielo nocturno. El Director vio cómo uno de _sus_ animales se escapaba... Y el más importante de todos, por si fuera poco... El Director gritó enfadado, lanzando mil maldiciones al aire e insultos contra sus empleados. El animal los oyó, pero los ignoró, siguió volando lo mejor que podía, balanceándose en el aire por el dolor.

Finalmente, no pudo más y se dejó caer, afortunadamente, en tierra firme. Jadeaba sin parar por el sobreesfuerzo que había estado realizando y gateó lentamente adentro del bosque que se encontraba cerca de esa playa en donde había aterrizado. Mientras avanzaba, agudizó sus sentidos._ No más humanos..._ Se decía mentalmente, antes de desplomarse en el suelo, haciendo que rugiera de dolor. El animal intentó levantarse, pero fue en vano; estaba cansado y malherido. Al menos, ya estaba lejos de aquel horrible lugar, pero el que sólo él hubiera escapado no había sido suficiente para él. El cansancio se apoderó de su cuerpo y su vista empezaba a volverse borrosa. No pudo más, así que se dejó llevar y la oscuridad lo invadió todo para él.


	2. Amistad inesperada

**Aquí está el capítulo 1. Decidí subirlo también ya que el prólogo es cortito. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**CAPÍTULO I**

"_**Amistad inesperada"**_

HIPO POV (PUNTO DE VISTA)

_ Lloré y lloré sin parar... Ya ni siquiera me acordaba de por qué estaba llorando... La cuestión es que no paré de llorar ni un momento, las lágrimas corrían por mis sonrojadas mejillas y las sábanas de mi cama estaban empapadas. Oí que alguien abría la puerta y un leve taconeo se aproximaba en donde yo estaba tumbado encima de la cama._

—_Hijo, ¿por qué lloras? — Me preguntó dulcemente una voz femenina mientras una mano me acariciaba mi pelo castaño. Esa mano tan suave y cálida que me hacía sentir tan bien en aquellos momentos de soledad y tristeza que últimamente me atacaban constantemente. —Vamos, deja de llorar... — La mujer se acercó a mí y me depositó un gentil beso en mi mejilla derecha y con la mano que tenía libre secó mis mejillas._

_ Yo seguía sin responder, las palabras se me amontonaron en la garganta y salieron en forma de llanto, haciéndole imposible a la mujer que estaba enfrente de mí entender algo. Aún sin comprender ni una sola palabra, la mujer me sonrió amablemente y me cogió con sus delgados y finos brazos, tan parecidos a los míos. Luego, me abrazó amorosamente, como sólo ella sabía hacer y me susurró con su voz tan fina y dulce:_

—_No pasa nada, Hipo, mamá está aquí... Y siempre estaré aquí cuando me necesites..._

_ Me abracé fuertemente a ella y las ganas de llorar desaparecieron. Ya sólo pensaba en abrazarla lo más fuerte que mis débiles brazos pudieran y no soltarla jamás. Estar con ella me calmaba, me animaba... Sólo ella sabía qué decir para hacerme sentir mejor. Su abrazo me hacía sentir un calor reconfortante. Los latidos tan calmos de su corazón hicieron que cerrara los ojos y me dejara dormir en su brazos._

5 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Era pleno octubre y ya empezaba a hacer frío... Bueno, más frío que de costumbre. Aquí, en isla Mema, siempre hace frío. ¿No saben dónde está? No me extraña... ¿Nunca han visto en el mapa, al lado de Canadá, un puntito negro? ¿Creen que eso es un fallo de imprenta? No, eso es isla Mema, el lugar en donde vivo. Y el lugar no sólo es pequeño, también es una nevera. Aquí nieva nueve meses al año y graniza los otros tres restantes. Octubre está en esos tres últimos meses y el frío empezaba a notarse. La gente ya comenzó a usar sus abrigos de pieles y sus sombreros y los animales domésticos (perros, gatos...) ya no querían salir de casa y se pasaban el día durmiendo.

Ese día de octubre no solo hacía frío, sino que además llovía — con algo de granizo, claramente... —. Todos los habitantes de Mema se habían encerrado en sus casas y habían trancado puertas y ventanas para evitar que se abrieran por culpa del viento, que ese día soplaba fuertemente. Sin embargo, ni yo ni mi familia y algunos amigos de mi padre nos habíamos quedado en casa. Nosotros estábamos bajo nuestros paraguas aguantando la fuerte lluvia. ¿La razón? Un funeral. El funeral de mi madre, Valhallarama. Mi padre, Estoico, estaba hablando sobre mamá. Hablaba sobre cómo se conocieron, cuando se mudaron a una casa más grande, cómo me criaron...

En ese momento dejé de escucharlo y me quedé mirando fijamente al ataúd en el que estaba depositado el cuerpo sin vida de mi madre... El recuerdo de su rostro vino a mi mente rápido como un rayo: su rostro era angelical, con esos ojos verdes que eran iguales a los míos, al igual que sus cabellos castaños con bucles que le llegaba hasta el pecho; su tez era blanca como la nieve y en su rostro siempre había una sonrisa amable y tranquilizadora. Era delgada y alta y su caminar era elegante. Su voz era suave, con un timbre digno de una cantante soprano... Pero yo ya no la oiría más, ni la vería más... Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente... Si ella no estaba ya a mi lado, ¿qué me quedaba?

Ella era la única que me entendía, aunque fuera un poco; ella siempre sabía cuándo estaba mal con tan sólo mirarme a los ojos; ella me abrazaba cuando era necesario y me decía lo que yo necesitaba escuchar; su sonrisa era la más tranquilizadora que había visto en toda mi vida; ella era la única persona a la que le contaba mis penas... ¿Ahora a quién se lo iba a contar? ¿A mi padre? No, mi padre está siempre trabajando y no tiene casi nunca tiempo para mí. ¿Amigos? Olvídalo, yo no tengo de eso... Como soy diferente mi destino es estar siempre solo... Solo... Esa palabra nunca me había hecho tanto daño como ahora. Porque ahora sí que estaba solo de verdad.

—Hipo... — Oí que me padre me llamaba. Miré a mi alrededor: todos se estaba yendo. —Vamos, hijo, vámonos a casa.

Mi padre y yo caminamos hasta el coche y entonces se creó un nudo en mi garganta que me dio ganas de llorar, pero esta vez me aguanté. Quizá la partida de mi madre significaba que debía ser fuerte y no volver a llorar, y menos por ella. No, ella no querría verme llorar más... Siempre he sido el débil de cualquier grupo, el llorón, el mimoso. Pero eso se acabó. Desde ahora en adelante, seré el fuerte y ya no derramaré ni una lágrima más. Apreté fuertemente el mango del paraguas y luego lo cerré para subirme al coche.

—_Ni hablar, _— Pensé. —_no volveré a llorar más._

Eran las doce y media de la noche y yo no conciliaba el sueño. Solo sabía dar vueltas y vueltas en mi cama, oyendo a mi padre roncar fuertemente. Sus ronquidos normalmente no suelen molestarme para dormir, me había acostumbrado a ellos; lo que me impedía dormir esta noche no eran ni él ni el sonido de las gotas de lluvia que chocaban incesantemente contra mi ventana ¿Qué era entonces? Ni yo mismo lo sabía...

Me senté en la cama mirando a la pared. Sentí un poco de frío en mi cuerpo; sin duda alguna, esta vez el invierno venía fuerte este año. Me levanté de la cama ignorando el frío que tenía y me dirigí hacia mi escritorio. Cuando me senté, encendí la lamparita y saqué un bloc de dibujo y mi lápiz color negro que siempre usaba para dibujar. ¡Amaba dibujar! No había cosa que más me gustara que plasmar las imágenes en dibujos hechos por mí. Ni yo mismo sabía qué dibujaría esta vez cuando cogía el lápiz, tan sólo me dejaba llevar y la imagen salía sola. Esta vez pasó lo mismo, dejé que mi subconsciente tomara el control y mi mano derecha empezó a dibujar líneas y líneas, que al principio no tenían sentido entre sí, pero poco a poco fueron cogiendo forma.

Miré el dibujo durante un momento. ¿Qué fue eso? No dibujé ningún paisaje, como solía hacer; ni alguna persona inventada, como me pasaba a veces. Cogí el folio entre mis manos y lo miré durante un largo rato. Había dibujado la imagen de una mujer, y no cualquier mujer, era mi madre. No sé ni cómo pude lograr dibujar tan bien sus ojos: grandes, pero entrecerrados, haciendo sentir serenidad; su boca hacía una sonrisita que apenas se notaba si no se prestaba suficiente atención. Pero lo que más me asombraba era su cabello. Más de una vez, cuando mi madre vivía, había intentado dibujarla y mamá se había pasado horas y horas sentada en la misma postura para hacerme de modelo, pero nunca me salía bien. Ni hablar, siempre era o muy largo o muy corto; muy ondulado o muy listo... Sin embargo, esta vez me había salido. Era como una foto.

Lo guardé en el bloc de dibujo, junto con los demás. Una hoja se me cayó justo cuando iba a guardar el bloc en su sitio y me agaché a recogerla. Sí, recordaba ese dibujo: fue uno de los primeros que hice cuando mamá me compró el bloc. Tendría como unos ocho años y mi madre se dio cuenta de cuánto amaba dibujar, al igual que ella, así que decidió regalármelo por mi octavo cumpleaños. Estaba tan ansioso por empezar a dibujar que pinté el lugar donde estaba, aquel parque al que solíamos ir cuando yo era más pequeño. Pero al poco tiempo de mi cumpleaños, la salud de mamá empezó a empeorar y ya no pudimos ir más, porque papá estaba trabajando y, el poco tiempo que pasaba en casa, se lo pasaba cuidándola.

Apreté el folio con los dedos. Ese bulto de mi garganta que me animaba a llorar había aparecido de nuevo, pero esta vez yo sería más fuerte y no me dejaría vencer por él. Guardé el dibujo en el bloc y guardé éste en su cajón correspondiente; apagué la lamparita y me tiré contra la cama, cubriéndome hasta la cabeza con las mantas. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, intentando olvidarlo todo, intentando olvidar las ganas de llorar.

Las cosas no mejoraron al día siguiente. Para empezar, el profesor nos hizo un examen sorpresa de Lengua — la asignatura que peor se me daba — sobre poesía (un tema que odiaba con todo mi ser). Fui uno de los primeros en entregar, y no precisamente porque me lo supiera todo y lo contestara muy rápido. Otro suspenso para la colección... No, si yo ya tengo asumido que nada más sirvo para las Ciencias y las manualidades; en Matemáticas sólo yo aprobé el examen con un nueve, al menos así compenso el suspenso que vendrá dentro de un par de días. Aun así, no pude librarme de mis "compañeros".

—¡Ya está el empollón otra vez! — Gritó furioso Mocoso mientras me tiraba al suelo de un empujón. Era un chico de mi clase que, aun siendo pequeño, era bastante fuerte y siempre se metía conmigo por la más absoluta estupidez. —Por tu culpa el profesor nos ha estado tirando la bronca toda la hora.

—Sí, yo aún sigo oyendo su voz en mi cabeza. — Comentó Patapez, un chico gordinflón que siempre andaba con Mocoso y compañía, aunque él me parecía el más "bueno" de los tres.

—No eres más que un pelota. — Añadió Chusco, el último chico del trío que siempre se metía conmigo. Era el más alto de los tres y delgado. Siempre parecía estar algo alelado...

—Sí, y a los pelotas sólo se les puede tratar de una manera. — Finalizó la conversación Mocoso pegándome un puñetazo en el ojo izquierdo justo cuando empezaba a levantarme, haciéndome caer de nuevo. Los tres sólo se rieron de mí por mi caída provocada.

Intenté levantarme, ignorando sus burlas y sus miradas de desprecio cuando vieron que no les hacía caso. Cogí mi mochila intentando calmar las ganas de llorar que tenía. Era una promesa que me había hecho a mí mismo y pensaba cumplirla, pasara lo que pasara. Caminé hacia la puerta sin mirarlos.

—¿Adónde crees que vas? — Dijo Mocoso, poniéndome la zancadilla y haciéndome caer de nuevo. Yo seguí callado mientras me levantaba. —¡Deja de ignorarnos, motita! — Gritó furioso al ver lo que les estaba haciendo. Justo cuando me preparaba para recibir mi jarabe de palos diario, una voz femenina y fuerte resonó en el aula vacía.

—¿Puede saberse qué hacen?

Miré hacia delante y vi a Astrid, la delegada de clase. Era de estatura media, delgada y su pelo rubio siempre estaba sujeto por una trenza y con un fleco que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo. Sin duda, era la chica más valiente y guapa de la clase...

—Eh... Nada, lo ayudábamos a levantarse. — Mintió Mocoso mientras me cogía en peso por la mochila.

—Sí, seguro... — Astrid puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía que Mocoso, como todos los chicos de la clase (incluido yo) estábamos enamorados de ella. De detrás de Astrid salió Brusca, la hermana gemela de Chusco y le proporcionó a su hermano un cogotazo que hasta a mí me dolió.

—¡Deja de hacer el idiota y camina, alelado, o papá volverá a enfadarse por llegar tarde! — Dicho esto, lo jaló por el brazo hasta afuera de la clase mientras se despedía de Astrid, la cual fulminó con la mirada a Mocoso.

Él nada más rio un poco, nervioso, mientras se inventaba una excusa sobre la marcha, involucrando a Patapez. Algo así de que debían ir a algún lugar... La verdad es que no le presté atención, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando mantener la poca dignidad que me quedaba. Cuando Mocoso y Patapez salieron del aula, yo iba a hacer lo mismo, cuando el brazo de Astrid me paró.

—¿Estás bien, seguro? — Me preguntó. Por su tono de voz noté que era más para asegurarse que por preocupación.

—Sí, sí, no es nada, en serio. — Contesté, restándole importancia (como siempre) al asunto. Ella me miró escéptica.

—Como digas. — Se colocó la mochila en su hombro derecho y salió de clase. —Pero deberías aprender a defenderte, Hipo, no voy a estar aquí siempre. Además, ¡eres un hombre, compórtate como tal! — Esto último lo dijo con algo de molestia en la voz.

Sí, así era Astrid, aunque fuera la delegada parecía molestarle ayudar a los compañeros en sus problemas. Pero ella era seria y segura de sí misma, no dejaba a la gente acercarse mucho a ella (solo a Brusca, y a duras penas) y, por lo tanto, no podía saber qué era lo que le pensaba en cada momento o por qué hacía una cosa u otra. Era una chica misteriosa.

Me quedé solo en clase un rato antes de irme a casa. Por un momento me sentí más poca cosa que nunca. Ese _bullying_ por parte de mis compañeros no era nuevo, siempre había sido así, desde el primer día que empecé infantil, hasta hoy que estaba en sexto. No sé por qué, al parecer creyeron que era un machango para practicar boxeo en vez de un niño como ellos.

Mientras caminaba hacia casa, empecé a recordarlo todo: mi primer día de clase fue también el de Mocoso, ambos éramos los chicos nuevos de la clase. Sin embargo, Mocoso hizo un grupo de amigos más rápido que yo y se ganó el papel de líder en el grupo. Chusco y Patapez hicieron migas con él (cosa que no comprendo ni a día de hoy) y siempre hacían lo que él decía y le seguían el juego. Yo, por mi parte, estaba solo, viendo todas esas caras extrañas, y el trío se acercó a mí y me tiró mi batido encima de la cabeza y eso fue el comienzo de una "entrañable amistad". Cada día era una cosa nueva: me robaba la comida, me tiraba al suelo, me mojaba la manta a la hora de la siesta... Y mil y una cosa más que no recuerdo y ni quiero recordar. Recuerdo que al principio Astrid me dedicaba una mirada, pero nunca se acercaba para ayudarme (ni ella ni nadie), pero según fuimos creciendo intentaba separarnos a Mocoso y a mí cuando nos juntábamos. Quizá esa sea su manera de ser amable, aunque no estoy muy seguro...

Me paré en seco y miré a mi alrededor... ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Estupendo, había estado caminando por caminar sin mirar por dónde iba, absorto en mi deprimentes recuerdos, y ahora estaba perdido! Ni siquiera ese lugar me sonaba de algo. ¿Por dónde se iba a mi casa? ¿Derecha, izquierda, todo recto? Lancé un gruñido de frustración y luego añadí:

—¿¡Por qué sólo a mí me pasan estas cosas!?

Miré a mi alrededor; nunca antes había visto ese bosque por Mema. ¿De verdad me había alejado tanto de casa? Inconscientemente, me adentré en el bosque y paseé durante un buen rato, observando cada árbol, cada hierba; escuchando cada sonido, sonidos que nunca antes había escuchado y que eran nuevos para mí. Después de haber estado caminando durante un largo rato, me encontré con un acantilado. Los alturas siempre me habían dado pánico (tan sólo me las imaginaba y ya me daba vértigo), pero esta vez la curiosidad pudo conmigo. Así que me alongué para poder ver qué había debajo y mis ojos se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa.

Esa clase de paisaje no era común en Mema: era como un hermoso campo verde (el verde que debían tener todas las hierbas del mundo, si no fuera por la contaminación actual) con un precioso y gran lago en la mitad. Intenté acercarme un poco más, olvidándome del vértigo que una altura así me proporcionaba normalmente. Sin pensármelo dos veces, bajé, agarrándome a las ramas que había pegadas a los muros del acantilado. Mientras, en mi cabeza se formuló una pregunta: ¿Cómo un lugar como este puede estar en Mema, con el frío que hace aquí siempre? Y ¿por qué está en el fondo de un acantilado? . Mis pies tocaron la hierba que adornaba el suelo de aquel sitio y di un pequeño salto, dejando la mochila en el suelo.

Admirado, observé ese hermoso y secreto que jardín que había descubierto. Hacía ya tiempo que estaba buscando un lugar para mí, que nadie más conociera, ¡podría ser este! Nadie en Mema sabía que esto existía y, si lo sabía, nunca nos lo habían mencionado. De repente, unas ganas insaciables de dibujar ese hermoso paisaje me invadieron. ¡Sin duda alguna, tal hermosura, debía plasmarla en un papel! Antes de ir a mi mochila para sacar el bloc y los lápices, me acerqué al lago para mirar mi reflejo y asegurarme de algo...

—Cómo no... — Dije, mirando mi ojo izquierdo y morado, a causa del puñetazo que Mocoso me había dado horas antes en clase. Suspiré. —Va a ser difícil ocultar esto de papá...

Di media vuelta, un poco más decaído, para coger el bloc, pero me detuve en seco al notar una presencia conmigo. ¿Sería imaginaciones mías? El caso es que sentía que alguien o algo me estaba mirando en ese momento. No me quedaron más dudas cuando oí un gruñido detrás de mí. Me viré, esperando lo peor y, en realidad, lo que vi me dejó sin aliento. Esos ojos verdes y negros, poseedores de una profundidad infinita, llenos de sentimientos que ahora no podía describir por el miedo que tenía; la piel, negra como la noche y algo escamosa, sobre todo por las patas, un color oscuro hermoso que no pude apreciar por mi asombro; por último, esas alas gigantescas, a ambos lados, abiertas de par en par y del mismo color que el resto del cuerpo que no tuve tiempo de admirar por el susto.

—¡Un dragón! — Grité, saliendo de mi estado de shock. La gruesa línea negra de los ojos del animal se convirtieron en una fina raya que me hacía sentir más temor.

Gruñó mostrando sus dientes, afilados como cuchillas, en forma de amenaza. Salí corriendo en dirección contraria. Correr nunca había sido mi fuerte, era el más lento de la clase, pero la situación hizo que corriera más rápido que nunca para salvar la vida. Sin embargo, la bestia fue más rápida que yo y me tiró al suelo cuando me alcanzó. Puse mis manos encima de mi cara en forma de inútil protección, temblando como una hoja, esperando lo peor por parte de aquella alimaña. Pero, para mi sorpresa, nada ocurrió. Quité las manos de mi cara y abrí los ojos (los cuales había cerrado por el impacto) y vi cómo el dragón me olisqueaba por todas partes, haciéndome cosquillas.

Lo miré y, por un momento, me pareció ver a un perro en vez de a un dragón. Su olisqueo me hacía cosquillas y me daban ganas de reír, pero me contuve, no se fuera a asustar... Cuando terminó, me miró de arriba a abajo, sus ojos volvían a ser como al principio. Nos quedamos mirándonos un largo rato y, sin poder contenerme más, levanté la mano derecha. Debía hacerlo: debía tocarlo. Saber qué se sentía al tocar su piel. Pero la aparté rápidamente cuando el dragón me gruñó cuando vio la mano acercarse a su hocico y, después, se alejó.

Sin perder más tiempo, cogí mi mochila y subí por las ramas para salir de aquel sitio. Cuando llegué a la cima, jadeé, dejando escapar todo el aire que había estado conteniendo desde que lo vi. Me di la vuelta, para mirarlo por última vez: seguía ahí, mirándome en la cima, mientras él estaba abajo. ¿Por qué no volaba y ya? Que yo sepa, los dragones saben volar, es más, ¡tenía alas, yo mismo las había visto! ¿Qué lo retenía? Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte rugido que salió de la garganta del dragón, haciendo que me fuera corriendo. Pero el que huyera hoy, no significaba que no volvería mañana. Ni hablar, tenía que saber qué estaba pasando aquí.


	3. Haciéndonos amigos

**Bueno, decidí subir el capítulo 2 gracias a un review de Chicasienmiedo, ¡muchas gracias, me animaste mucho! En fin, creo que merecen ser avisados de que mis capítulos suelen ser largos. No sé si eso es algo bueno o malo, jeje... Espero que le guste.**

**...**

**CAPÍTULO II:**

"_**Haciéndonos amigos"**_

Llegué a casa a las ocho y media de la noche, más tarde que nunca (teniendo en cuenta que salgo a las dos del colegio) por culpa de mi sentido de la orientación, el cual estaba muerto desde siempre. Al abrir la puerta, intenté no hacer mucho ruido y coloqué las llaves en el cuenco que estaba puesto encima de una mesa que teníamos al lado de la puerta.

—¿Hola? — Grité. —¿Papá? ¿Estás aquí? — Qué bueno, al parecer estaba solo.

Lancé la mochila al suelo en cuanto entré en mi cuarto. No estaba de humor para hacer la tarea y menos aún si era de Inglés. Los idiomas no eran mi especialidad, precisamente, no paraba de liarme con el vocabulario y con la gramática. A duras penas conseguía escribir bien una redacción en Lengua, ¿cómo diantres iba a hacerlo medianamente bien en Inglés? Ni de broma, tiré la toalla. Aquella tarde no estaba para eso. Me fui al cuarto de baño que había en mi habitación y me miré al espejo. No sé si era porque los reflejos del agua y de los espejos son distintos, pero yo me veía el ojo más morado que antes. ¡Estupendo! ¿Cómo haría para que papá no lo viera...?

—¡Hipo, ya estoy en casa! — La voz de mi padre resonó por toda la casa junto con su típico portazo de bienvenida. Salté del susto al oírle la voz. —¡Siento haber llegado tan tarde, el trabajo...! — Paré de escucharlo. "El trabajo", eso era siempre, no había otra cosa en su vida. Sabía que debía trabajar para vivir, pero a veces me sentía muy solo en casa, por suerte esta vez no me había pasado la tarde solo y aburrido, como de costumbre. —¡Dentro de poco estará la cena, vete preparándote!

—¡Sí, papá! — Le grité. —_Genial, ¿y qué hago yo con esto?_ — Pensé fastidiado, tocándome el ojo malo, provocándome un dolor bastante fuerte.

Con un poco de suerte, se me iría en una semana o así... ¿Cómo iba a ocultarlo de mi padre durante tanto tiempo? Cierto es que nunca había muestra de cariño por parte de él como un abrazo, ni teníamos una estrecha relación padre-hijo, pero sabía (o quería creer) que me quería... No era el hecho de que no quería preocuparlo (que también) si no el hecho de cómo reaccionaría y qué haría esta vez. Recuerdo que un día, en la guardería, un niño me tiró al suelo a la hora de la salida y mi padre lo vio. No recuerdo bien los detalles, pero sé que él empezó amenazando con denunciar y al final la cosa terminó con él denunciado por los padres del otro niño. Sí, mi padre es algo brutito. Lo mejor era intentar ocultarse, mientras me sea posible...

—¿Qué tal el colegio hoy? — Me preguntó mi padre, mientras cortaba un trozo de bistec y se lo llevaba a la boca.

—Bien. — Respondí jugando con un trozo de lechuga de mi plato, cubriendo el ojo herido con mi fleco e intentando mantener la cabeza baja.

—¿Y el examen que tenías hoy?

—Bien.

—¿Y con los compañeros?

—Bien.

—¿Quieres deja de tocarte el fleco mientras comes y quitártelo de encima de la cara? — Dijo mi padre, con un tono molesto.

—Bien. — Le respondí yo, automáticamente. Una mala costumbre que había cogido, puestos que nuestras conversaciones nunca eran nada del otro mundo. Mi padre pegó un manotazo a la mesa.

—¿Intentas reírte de mí? — Gruñó. Se acercó a mí y yo me alejé, bajando aún más la cabeza para ocultar la herida. —¡Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?! ¿¡Qué me ocultas!?

—Nada... — Mentí yo, quitándole la cara e intentando no mirarlo. De nada sirvió, porque justo cuando me iba a ir a mi cuarto, me cogió por el cuello de la camisa y me viró hacia él.

—¿¡Qué le pasó a tu ojo!?

—Em... ¿Me di contra una puerta? — Improvisar era otra de las muchas cosas que nunca se me dieron bien y mi excusa sonó más a una pregunta que a una afirmación, para mi pesar.

—¿Me lo dices o me lo preguntas? — Preguntó mi padre, rojo de ira.

—Te lo digo. — Arqueó una ceja, dudando de mis palabras. Y no me extrañaba nada... —En serio, papá, estaba caminando por el pasillo del colegio y no me di cuenta de que una puerta estaba abierta y me di. — Me pegué la inventada del siglo. En mi mente recé para que no sospechara más y acabara esa tortura, pero no fue así.

—¿Y si fue así por qué me lo escondías?

—Porque no quería que pasara esto. — Dije exasperado, queriendo irme a mi cuarto. —Eres muy sobreprotector, papá.

—Eso no es verdad. — Respondió él, cruzándose de brazos, ofendido.

—Como digas... — Miré al suelo con fastidio. Ni siquiera las verdades me creía... —¿Puedo irme a mi cuarto?

—¿Ya? No has comido nada. — Aunque no me diera permiso, yo subí a mi cuarto y le respondí:

—¡No tengo hambre! — Luego, cerré la puerta de un portazo.

Me puse el pijama y me acosté en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana. No tenía sueño, pero no quería estar ahí abajo, tampoco. La relación con papá nunca había sido muy buena. Cuando era pequeño yo era propenso a ponerme malo y mamá, por ser ama de casa, era la única que estaba a mi lado; papá, por su parte, siempre estaba trabajando y a duras penas lo veía. Nunca había sido un padre tipo: "¡Venga, hijo, juguemos un rato a la pelota!" Sobre todo porque sabía que los deportes no eran mi fuerte. Ni me había dicho nunca: "Qué orgulloso estoy de ti". Cada vez que hacía algo bien, desde que era pequeño, nada más se quedaba callado o me decía "bien", simplemente. Aparte, era una persona que a duras penas sonreía...

Nunca supe si en verdad mi padre me quería... Debía hacerlo, ¿no? ¡Él era mi padre después de todo! Pero había cosas que me hacían pensar lo contrario o dudar de su amor nunca demostrado. Siempre veía a los padres de los niños (y de las niñas, sobre todo) cogiéndolos en brazos, poniéndolos encima de los hombros, hablándolos sonrientes... Mi padre siempre fue distante y frío, aunque no podía quejarme, con el tiempo yo también me había vuelto así... Bueno, me _**habían**_ vuelto así. La soledad te va convirtiendo en alguien que parece no sentir nada y que no quiere acercarse a la gente. Las personas se crean ideas preconcebidas de los demás, pero era lo normal, de todas formas el humano siempre ha prejuzgado a los diferentes y los ha marginado a lo largo de la historia, y eso no lo puede cambiar nada ni nadie, ni siquiera el tiempo.

Me aferré fuertemente a la sábana y me enrosqué con la manta. ¡Otra vez las malditas ganas de llorar! Pero, ni hablar, yo ya no iba a llorar más. Cerré los ojos intensamente, para reprimirme, intentando dormir un poco y esperando a que empezara otro día más... Otro día de soledad...

Las cosas en el colegio no fueron muy bien hoy. Para empezar, el profesor repartió el examen-redacción de Lengua que hicimos ayer (¡qué rápido corrigen cuando quieren!) y, como me esperaba, saqué un 3. Sin duda alguna este examen no volverá a ver nunca la luz del sol. Fui el único que lo suspendió, así que mi mundo se desmoronó un poco más (el mundo se me ha venido a abajo tantas veces que ya ni lo notaba) y mis "compañeros" se pasaron el día entretenidos conmigo:

Primero, se rieron de mí por haber sido el único que había suspendido el examen de Lengua, en plan venganza por lo del control de Mates de ayer; segundo, volvieron a burlarse cuando la profesora de Inglés me sacó a la pizarra para hacer una exposición y yo me equivocaba en cada palabra; tercero, me hicieron la zancadilla en el comedor, haciendo que se me cayera toda la comida encima y cuarto...

—¡Devuélvemelo, por favor! — Le pedí a Mocoso, el cual tenía en sus manos el dibujo de mi madre. El último dibujo que hice de ella y el único que me había salido bien al cien por cien.

—Qué bien dibujas, Hipo. — Comentó, burlón, ignorando lo que acababa de decirle. —Ojalá se te dieran igual de bien cosas que no sean tan inútiles, como pintar cuatro rayas.

—Bueno, al menos yo si apruebo o suspendo es por mí y no gracias a terceros. — Le dije bastante molesto. Él y yo sabíamos a lo que me refería: Mocoso siempre copiaba en los exámenes, todos lo sabíamos, pero nadie había sido valiente para decirlo o para recriminarle.

—¡Tú a mí no me hables así, célula! — Me gritó furioso, agarrándome del cuello de la camisa.

—¿Célula? Yo siempre he sido más alto que tú. — Comenté, intentando ser un poco valiente. —Deberías comprarte gafas.

Mocoso no se lo tomó nada bien. Me soltó y se preparó para pegarme en la cara. _¡Oh, ni hablar! _Pensé. _¡Papá a duras penas se creyó que me reventé contra una puerta, no se creerá ni loco que me volvió a pasar!_ Con una agilidad que hasta a mí me sorprendió, esquivé el golpe. Mocoso, por el impulso, siguió avanzando hacia delante en contra de su voluntad y chocó contra la mesa del fondo de la clase, provocando que se cayera el jarrón que tenía encima, llenando así el suelo de cristales y mojándolo. Mocoso lanzó un grito de dolor, porque su puño había golpeado a la mesa en vez de a mí, y me dedicó una mirada de odio. Si las miradas mataran, yo ya habría muerto asesinado por él hacía ya mucho tiempo...

—¿¡Pero qué te has creído!? — Rugió, arrugando el dibujo con las dos manos.

—¡No, por favor, para! — Rogué, temiendo por que lo rompiera. Grave error.

—Ah, ¿tanto te importa el dibujito? — Preguntó divertido, mientras lo apretaba más fuerte con sus dos manazas.

—Sí, por favor, para. — Supliqué, intentando parecer calmado. No había peor equivocación que suplicar al "enemigo". Mocoso rompió el dibujo en miles de pedazos, que luego tiró al suelo, mojado, y pisoteó algunos.

—Vaya, se rompió. — Dijo sonriendo, fingiendo inocencia.

—¡Te voy a...! — Salté encima de él para pegarle, pero él me empujó y caí al suelo. Gemí un poco, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

—Oh, ¿qué pasa, debilucho? ¿Por qué no vas a llorarle a tu mamá? Ah, no, espera, que ya no puedes.

Rio un poco con su comentario, mientras yo sentía como si me hubiese atravesado el corazón con una lanza. Era un pinchazo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Normalmente ignoraba todo lo que ese chiquillo me decía, pero eso me pilló por sorpresa y no pude aguantar más. Cogí la mochila y salí corriendo, al abrir la puerta, me tropecé con Astrid.

—¡Hipo! — Noté cómo me miraba detenidamente y se acercó a mí. —¿Qué te pasa? — La ignoré y salí corriendo en dirección a la salida, sumergido en mis propios pensamientos, aunque podría jurar que la oí de nuevo: —¡Hipo, espera! ¡Hipo!

No miré a nada ni nadie, nada más corrí hasta la salida y entonces, inconscientemente, en vez de ir por el camino que llevaba a mi casa, me fui por el camino que llevaba al bosque.

Descendí gracias a las ramas, como la última vez, y lancé la mochila al mismo sitio que ayer. Me senté en una roca cerca del lago; seguía tan limpio como la primera vez que lo ví, no recordaba haber visto nunca un agua tan pulcra como esta. Al igual que la hierba que ahí crecía, verde, el color verde que cualquier campo debería tener. Supongo que esto es porque los hombres nunca han encontrado este lugar, si hubiera sido así el paisaje no sería tan hermoso como lo era.

Por mucho que intentara distraerme y ser fuerte, no lo conseguí y rompí mi promesa: empecé a llorar. El silencio que reinaba ahí fue quebrado por mi débil llanto; había roto mi promesa de no llorar, pero no permitiría que alguien me oyera. Aquello había sido la gota que colmó el vaso. Mocoso siempre se reía de mí, pero nunca había dicho tales cosas. Todos en clase sabían mi tragedia familiar y por eso ahora estaban más distantes que nunca. No los culpo, ¿cómo se anima a una persona que ni siquiera conoces? Aunque no necesitaba su compasión, la soledad era mi compañera y siempre sería así, desde que nací sólo había necesitado a una persona para seguir adelante y ella se había ido para siempre, ahora debía seguir por mi cuenta, solo.

Lancé una piedra de una patada por la rabia que guardaba desde hacía días. Ni siquiera sabía que pudiera lanzar algo tan fuerte y tan lejos. Ignoré este hecho y escondí la cabeza en mis piernas, sin parar de llorar. Los gemidos me impidieron oír un leve gruñidito. Luego, sentí la presencia de alguien a mi lado junto con una fuerte respiración. No levanté la cabeza para mirar, ahora estaba metido en mi mundo y no me importaba lo que estuviera allí. ¿Lo que estuviera allí? Espera, ¿que acaso aquí, la última vez que vine, no había un...?

Levanté la cabeza y me encontré con el mismo dragón de ayer, mirándome con esos enormes ojos verdes y el ceño fruncido. Al parecer mi suerte no mejoraba y mi piedra le había dado en la cabeza, aunque yo no le vi ningún chichón o algo rojo. El animal me enseñó los dientes, en forma de amenaza; en un día normal, hubiera corrido para salvar la vida, pero hoy no estaba de humor y me daba igual lo que esa bestia me hiciera.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres comerme? — Le pregunté, con un tono brusco en la voz. Él cerró la boca, por un momento pensé que me estaba entendiendo. —Me da igual lo que hagas, ahora no estoy de humor.

Me di la vuelta, ignorándolo, y seguí llorando pensando lo que me acababa de pasar y en mil cosas más por las que había estado reprimiendo el llanto durante unos cuantos días. Total, los humanos no se preocupaban por mí, ¿qué posibilidades había de que un animal lo hiciera?

Me estremecí cuando noté al dragón olisquearme el cuerpo. Si no fuera porque estaba cubierto de arriba a abajo por una gruesa ropa (por el frío que ya empezaba a hacer) podría haber sentido su fuerte respiración. El animal siguió oliéndome, hasta que llegó a mi cara. Pareció observar por un momento el moratón de mi ojo izquierdo y luego las lágrimas que había en mis mejillas. Ya había roto la promesa de no llorar, ahora no iba a romper la de no dejarme ver por nadie llorando. Lo empujé el hocico con las dos manos, bruscamente, incitándolo a que se fuera; él, nada más, meneó el hocico en círculos por el toque recibido. Yo le di la espalda, ignorándolo de nuevo.

—¡Oye, no la pagues conmigo, que no tengo la culpa de nada!

Un escalofrío atravesó mi columna vertebral. ¿Y esa voz? Sonaba joven como la mía y era de chico. Aunque en vez de hablar, parecía que me había gruñido. Miré a mi alrededor con los ojos, para no mover la cabeza: no había nadie por los alrededores, tan sólo yo y el...

—¡El dragón, me ha hablado un dragón! — Grité sorprendido, dándome la vuelta para mirarlo. —¿Sabes hablar?

—¿Qué? ¿Lo oyó? — Oí su voz otra vez, pero su boca no se movió, sin embargo pude ver confusión en su rostro.

—¿Puedes hablar? — Pregunté, esta vez algo más calmado.

—¿Y tú puedes oírme? — Me preguntó él a mí.

—Sí, eso creo. — Le respondí, algo confundido.

—Qué cosa más rara. — El dragón me rodeó, mirándome de arriba a abajo. —Normalmente, ustedes no suelen entendernos. — Lo oí susurrar. Interpreté ese "ustedes" por "humanos".

El dragón se sentó sobre dos patas delante de mí, como un perro, y me miró serio con sus ojos verdes. Esta vez el negro de sus ojos era ancho, al parecer que esa mirada sólo la tenía al estar con la guardia baja y me alegré por eso.

—¿Qué te pasó? — Me preguntó.

—¿Eh?

—Tu ojo. — Me dijo, acercándose a mí y señalando mi ojo malo con el hocico.

—Nada... — Le respondí, restándole importancia al asunto y mirando a abajo.

—¿Nada? ¿Y lloras por nada?

—¡Yo no estaba llorando! — Le grité, más avergonzado que furioso. Noté que arqueaba una ceja, claramente no se la creyó, él mismo me había visto. —Me golpeé con una puerta...

—Pues qué puerta más fuerte debió ser para dejarte tal morado. ¿Estaba viva acaso? — Comentó, con un sarcasmo que yo noté al momento.

—Fueron mis compañeros. — Admití. ¿Por qué debía mentirle? —Al parecer, golpearme se ha vuelto su _hobby_ favorito. — El dragón meneó la cabeza hacia la izquierda, haciéndome ver que no me comprendió. —Quiero decir que se entretienen pegándome.

—¿Qué les hiciste?

—¡Nada! — Le grité algo molesto. El que creyeran que yo fui el malo me cabreó bastante, pero no podía culparlo, él no conocía para nada mi historia. —Ellos nada más me pegaron porque sí.

—¿Y tú no te defendiste? ¿Que acaso no eres un hombre?

—No creo que la mejor opción sea entrar en su juego. — Le comenté, encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Y llorabas por eso?

—No, es que hoy, el que me pegó, me hizo otra cosa peor aún.

—No te veo nada más. — Dijo, mirándome de arriba a abajo otra vez.

—Pegar no es lo peor que le pueden hacer a uno. También hay palabras y acciones que hacen mucho más daño. — Puse los brazos en forma de jarra, luego suspiré volviéndolos a bajar. —Bueno, tú no lo comprenderías.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? — Preguntó con un tono claro de molestia. Luego se dio la vuelta y yo le vi una herida en su pata trasera derecha.

—¡Hey, espera! — Corrí hacia él y, cuando iba a tocarlo, él se dio la vuelta y volvió a amenazarme con los dientes. —Tranquilo, tranquilo... — Le dije, haciendo gestos tranquilizadores con ambas manos, para calmarlo. —¿Qué te pasó a ti también? — Le pregunté señalando su herida.

—Nada, un accidente. — Respondió cortante, para después ocultarse tras las rocas. Noté que su cola sólo tenía un alita.

—¡Hey, espera, no te vayas! — Le grité, aunque de nada sirvió porque desapareció de mi vista.

Aquella noche tampoco pude dormir mucho: me acosté a las diez y media, me dormí a las cinco y me levanté a las nueve y media. Y la verdad era que no estaba cansado. Ese día era sábado y me podía levantar tarde (cosa que me encantaba) pero no quería perder el tiempo en la cama. Me senté en mi escritorio, cogí el bloc y los lápices y comencé otro dibujo más para la colección. Estuve así un buen rato, hasta que al final lo acabé.

—Listo. — Dije, admirando mi "obra de arte". Era un retrato del dragón. —Creo que me ha salido bastante bien. — Me dije a mí mismo. Un detalle del dibujo me llamó atención: —No recuerdo haber visto nunca en las pelis a un dragón con una sola alita en la cola.

La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando ver a mi padre, que a duras penas cabía por el huequecito hecho especialmente para mi cuerpo escuchimizado, todo lo contrario al de mi padre, que era robusto.

—Hipo...

—Hola, papá. — Lo saludé rápidamente, escondiendo el dibujo del dragón en el bloc. —¿Qué pasa?

—Resulta que ha habido un imprevisto en el trabajo y...

—Tienes que irte y no volverás hasta tarde. — Finalicé yo, resignado.

—Ajá... Pórtate bien mientras yo no estoy. Tienes la comida en el microondas, con suerte llegaré a la hora de la cena. — Me dijo mientras bajábamos las escaleras y se despidió de mí, cerrando la puerta de la entrada.

Como de costumbre, ni un beso o un abrazo de despedida; como de costumbre, solo en casa un sábado, mientras que la mayoría de los niños estaban con sus padres y madres. Me quedé un rato en silencio, mirando la casa, tan vacía y solitaria. Me fui hacia el microondas y vi que para comer teníamos pescado, como era habitual en esta casa. El pescado me encanta, era verdad, pero hoy no tenía mucha hambre.

Encendí el microondas mientras subía las escaleras, no iba a quedarme aquí un sábado más, solo, hasta la hora de la cena. Mis compañeros siempre tenían planes con su familia o con sus amigos, pero esa no era mi suerte. Sin embargo, por primera vez, tenía un plan para ese día. Cogí la mochila y saqué todos los libros de texto, metiendo nada más que el bloc y los lápices, algunas cosas del botiquín y, una vez estuvieron hechos, envolví el pescado en albal y lo metí también. Cargué la maleta en mi hombro, cogí las llaves y salí de casa, en dirección al bosque.

Una vez llegué, hice el mismo ritual de siempre: bajar por las ramas, poner la mochila en "su" sitio y, esto ya era un añadido reciente, buscar al dragón.

—¡Hola! — Grité, para llamarle la atención. —¿Estás aquí?

Pasó un rato y nada de nada. Quizá se había ido porque su rinconcito de paz había sido invadido por un humano y eso no le gustaba. No parecía un ser muy sociable (como servidor). Algo decepcionado, di media vuelta y saqué el pescado del albal en el que lo envolví. Para ser la una nada más, me estaba muriendo de hambre. Clavé el primer trocito con un tenedor de plástico y me lo llevé a la boca.

—¿Qué es eso?

El trocito se me fue por el camino viejo a causa de la sorpresa y empecé a toser sin parar. Coloqué el pescado encima de la roca donde estaba sentado y salí corriendo hasta el lago, en donde bebí agua como los perros.

—¡No me asustes así! — Grité, una vez que hube terminado de beber agua. Me di la vuelta y vi que el dragón miraba al plato desconsolado. —¿Quieres un poco? — Le pregunté, acercándome y cogiendo un trocito.

—No. — Mintió él, ladeando la cabeza. Un rugido de tripas sonó y yo me reí un poco.

—¡Jajaja! Tu estómago no parece opinar igual. Anda, toma. — Le acerqué la mano al hocico, olvidándome de que esa cosa era una bestia de la que no se hablaba muy bien en los cuentos, películas y leyendas que conocía.

Olisqueó el trocito durante un rato, sin saber si debía o no comerlo. Abrió la boca, esperando a que se lo metiera para probarlo. Me miró a los ojos, como si estuviera esperando algo, pero yo me quedé entretenido con otra cosa que no me esperaba:

—¡Anda, si no tienes dientes! Yo creía que tenías... — De pronto, los dientes salieron de la nada y él me quitó el trozo de pescado de la mano, comiéndoselo como si de una delicatesen se tratara. —...dientes... — Acabé la frase, algo asustado e impresionado.

Terminó de masticar el pescado y se lo tragó, relamiéndose con su ancha y larga lengua rosada.

—Está bastante bueno. — Me comentó. Volvió a mirar a la bandejita, con los trozos de pescado alineados.

—¿Quieres más? — Le pregunté amigable. Le acerqué otro trocito, aunque esta vez se lo lancé para evitar problemas y él lo cogió al vuelo.

—¿Cuándo los pescaste?

—¿Pescarlos? — Pestañeé varias veces. —Yo no los pesqué; mi padre los compró en el supermercado.

—¿Supermercado?

—Sí. Es un lugar grande en donde hay muchas cosas para la gente. Compras lo que necesites con dinero.

—¿Y cómo se consigue eso? — Preguntó, con la misma curiosidad de un niño pequeño al que le explicaban algo completamente nuevo.

—Pues... Trabajando... — Volvió a ladear la cabeza y pensé en una manera mejor de expresarme. —Trabajar es hacer algo obligatorio, como ir al colegio a estudiar, sólo que aquí, si realizas tu trabajo bien, te pagan al final del mes. Puedes ser médico para curar a la gente, científico para descubrir cosas nuevas, profesor si te gusta la enseñanza... Aunque hace falta tener vocación.

—¿Y eso qué es?

—Tener vocación significa que esa cosa que haces te llama, que has nacido para ello y lo haces bien. Aunque últimamente la cosa no anda bien y casi nadie consigue ser lo que quiere ser.

Se quedó callado un rato, escuchando mi explicación. Esperaba que lo hubiese entendido, nunca fui bueno explicando nada a nadie, como ya he mencionado, no se me dan bien las palabras. Le tendí la bandeja con pescado.

—Toma, puedes comértelo todo.

Al principio, pareció desconfiar, pero poco a poco se acercó a la bandeja y, cuando vio que yo no hacía nada que pudiera ponerlo en peligro, empezó a comer sin prisa pero sin pausa. Sin duda alguna, ese animal estaba hambriento... Mi mirada se desvió hacia su pierna trasera derecha, ahora recordaba la principal razón por la que había venido aquí hoy. Me levanté, siendo ignorado por el dragón, que seguía engullendo como si no hubiera mañana.

Me acerqué a mi mochila y saqué el botiquín que había metido antes de salir de casa. Sabía bastante sobre medicina, de todas maneras, yo quería ser médico. Las Ciencias era la única cosa que se me daba bien y me gustaba ayudar a la gente que se encontraba enferma, supongo que eso es porque yo siempre estaba malo y empecé a crecer con ese sentimiento de empatía con los enfermos y algo en mi interior me decía que debía ayudarlos.

Ese dragoncito (o dragoncete, mejor dicho) no sería la excepción. Desde que vi la herida de su pata, quise curársela. Me acerqué con cautela hacia él por la espalda, todavía seguía comiendo y estaba entretenido, así que no me pasaría nada. Además, quería ayudarlo, eso no estaba mal, ¿no? Hinqué mi rodilla derecha en el suelo y examiné la herida. No era muy profunda; parecía la herida de una bala, aunque nunca había visto una herida así, por lo que no podía estar seguro al cien por cien. Le toqué la herida, sin percatarme de que el dragón se había terminado la merienda que le había traído ese día y ahora me estaba mirando; la ancha raya negra de sus ojos se afinó, volviéndose una fina raya que siempre me infundía respeto.

—Cálmate, no voy a hacerte nada malo. — Intenté convencerlo, pero al parecer él todavía se fiaba mucho de mí cuando me acercaba a él. —Sólo quiero curarte la herida, nada más. — Expliqué, sonriendo para calmarlo un poco. Cuando fui a ponerle el alcohol en la herida, él salió corriendo hacia las rocas. —¡Eh, vuelve, aquí!

Entonces, observé cómo extendía sus alas gigantescas y negras para volar, pero por algún motivo nada más conseguía saltar una muy pequeña altura. _¿Por qué no vuela?_ Me pregunté._ Que yo sepa, los dragones pueden volar. ¡Él tiene alas!_ Me acerqué a él y entonces fue cuando me llamó la atención de nuevo su cola: le faltaba un alita... ¿Sería eso? ¡Claro! ¡Era como un avión, necesita equilibrio para volar bien! Entre la herida de la pata y esa, deduje que él había tenido un accidente del que no quería hablar. Corrí hacia él, para intentar calmarlo, pero sólo me rugió molesto, subiéndose encima de una roca y vigilándome desde lo alto.

—Vamos, ¡baja! ¡En serio que no quiero hacerte nada malo! — Le supliqué, él me contestó con un pequeño rugido. —De verdad, quiero curarte. — Le enseñé el botiquín. —¿Ves? Traje esto para sanarte.

Un rugido más, esta vez más fuerte que el último, pero sin asemejarse al primero (con el cual casi me deja sordo...). Resoplé, rindiéndome, y di media vuelta. Guardé el botiquín en la mochila y saqué mi bloc y mis lápices, me senté en la misma roca de siempre y empecé a dibujar el paisaje. Verlo me tranquilizaba y dibujarlo me hacía olvidar las cosas malas. Desvié la mirada por un momento para volver a mirar al dragón: ahora estaba acostado encima de la roca, enroscado como un perrito que tiene frío en invierno. Sonreí un poco, cuando se enfadaba parecía una auténtica fiera salvaje, pero cuando estaba tranquilo, era lo más parecido a un perro doméstico que había visto en mi vida.

Seguí dibujando. No sabía ni cuánto tiempo había pasado. Lo que sí sabía es que ya había dibujado el paisaje entero que se encontraba delante de mis ojos y que tanto me fascinaba. Con la lengua afuera por el lado izquierdo (manía que se me había pegado de mi madre cada vez que hacía algo muy concentrado) terminé de pintar la última línea.

—¡Terminado! — Exclamé, emocionado, mirando el dibujo que acababa de hacer. Era bastante parecido. Entonces, me di cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de mí. —Hola... — Le dije al dragón, algo desconfiado por cómo se había comportado antes. De igual manera que él no se fiaba de mí, yo tampoco sabía si debía hacerlo.

El dragón olisqueó el papel que tenía en la mano y luego se quedó mirándolo un rato.

—¿Te gusta? — Se lo acerqué un poco más, para que viera mejor y se me cayó el bloc de las piernas. —Vaya, hombre... — Dije molesto, mientras me agachaba a recogerlo, un dibujo se quedó en el suelo y el dragón fue a cogerlo. —Eh, devuélveme eso, vamos. — Le dije en un tono suave, para no enfadarlo, entonces me di cuenta de que era el dibujo que le había hecho esta mañana.

—¿Así me veo? — Preguntó, elevando la vista para mirarme.

—Em... — No sabía qué responderle. ¿Le había gustado o no? No quería otro numerito, al parecer este dragón se enfadaba con facilidad. —Sí... — Acabé admitiendo. Se quedó un rato callado y yo intenté arreglarlo. —No se me da muy bien dibujar, así que...

—¿Bromeas? ¡Es como verme reflejado en el agua! — Comentó con tono contento y le vi meneando la cola.

—Te lo puedes quedar si quieres.

—¿En serio? — Me preguntó emocionado. Yo sólo asentí.

Cogió el dibujo con la boca (sin dientes) y se lo llevo a su rinconcito. Yo le seguí y vi que se metía en una especie de cueva: dos piedras a los lados que sujetaban otra que hacía como un techo.

—¿Aquí duermes? — Le pregunté, intentando conocerlo un poco más.

—Aquí vivo. — Me corrigió. —No me queda de otra.

—¿Por qué no te vas volando? — Me atreví a preguntarle, para saber si mis suposiciones eran correctas. —Sabes volar, ¿no?

—Claro que sé volar. — Me contestó un poco molesto. —Por si no te has dado cuenta, me falta media cola. — Explicó meneando la cola delante de mis narices.

—¿Un accidente cuando volabas?

—Mmmm... No, un accidente no fue.

—No comprendo...

Se quedó callado, mirando hacia el lago. ¿Qué me quiso decir con eso? Entonces, me di cuenta: la herida de su pata que parecía ser de bala y su ala rota...

—¿Alguien te lo hizo? — Pregunté, horrorizado, acercándome un poco a él, logrando que se apartara de mí y me sacara los dientes en modo de amenaza. —¿Quién podría hacer algo así?

—Los que son como tú. — Gruñó la bestia, con tono enfadado. —Todos son iguales: atacan por lo que eres en vez de por lo que haces.

—Eso no es verdad. — Contesté molesto. Ese comentario iba dirigido a mí también, ¡soy un humano más!

—Sí que lo es. — Rebatió él, poniéndose de pie.

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Que te digo que no! — Le reprendí dando una pequeña patadita al suelo. —¡Los humanos no somos así!

—¿Ah, no? — Preguntó, acercándose a mí. —¿Que acaso esos "compañeros" tuyos no te pegaron porque sí, sin haberles hecho nada?

Eso me pilló por sorpresa. —Bueno, sí, pero...

—Admítelo, niño: ustedes, que se hacen llamar "humanos", son los que más carecen de humanidad**.**

Dicho esto, se alejó de mí, subiéndose al techo de su casa-piedra. Pensé por un momento en lo que me había dicho. Sí, era cierto, Mocoso y compañía siempre me pegaba porque sí, nadie me echó una mano nunca, nadie habló conmigo nunca para conocerme, ellos nada más se inventaron una personalidad fría y distante para mí, totalmente opuesta a mi verdadera personalidad. Miré al dragón, él también parecía estar muy solo. Me recordaba mucho a mí. Ahora que lo miraba bien, me veía a mí mismo, siempre solo, mirando el paisaje y pensando en mil y una cosas que te hacían tener ganas de llorar. De repente, se me ocurrió una cosa y, aunque hasta a mí me pareciera una locura, debía preguntárselo:

—Oye, — Dije en un tono alto, para que me oyera. Aunque no moviera la cabeza, sabía que me estaba escuchando, porque su oreja derecha se viró hacia mí. —¿quieres ser mi amigo?

Noté cómo esta vez sí movía la cabeza para mirarme fijamente. Me entró algo de miedo, porque no parpadeaba y me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. De un salto, que provocó una gran ventolera no muy deseada en esos tiempos de frío extremo, bajó junto a mí y volvió a ladear la cabeza.

—¿Cómo dijiste?

—Dije que si quieres ser mi amigo.

El dragón echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido. Luego miró hacia abajo, creo que aún no se creía lo que le estaba preguntando.

—¿Me lo dices en serio?

—Sí. — Le dije un poco exasperado.

—¿Por qué? — Me preguntó arrugando la nariz.

—No sé. — Respondí encogiéndome de hombros. —Es que me pareces simpático. — Volvió a abrir los ojos como platos y empinó las orejas hacia arriba. —Se meten siempre con nosotros por ser diferentes y nos dejan solos...

—No. — Dijo cortante. —Conmigo se meten y me marginan porque soy un monstruo. — Añadió, entrecerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza y las orejas. Yo empecé a reírme y él me miró extrañado y molesto. —¿De qué te ríes?

—¡De lo que has dicho! — Expliqué, confundiéndolo aún más. —Tú no eres ningún monstruo, solo eres diferente a los demás y eso no es de monstruos.

Me miró sorprendido, al parecer no me creía ni una palabra o no podía creérsela. Empecé a suponer que, al igual que yo, él lo había pasado mal por haber cometido el mayor que pecado que una persona puede hacer en este mundo de prejuiciosos: ser diferente. Di un paso adelante para acercarme a él y le estiré la mano derecha, con la palma de la mano abierta.

—¿Me dejarás que te cure ahora? — Le pregunté, acercando un poco más la mano para tocarlo. Él volvió a gruñirme amenazadoramente.

Noté que todavía no confiaba en mí del todo, así que quité la mirada y dejé mi brazo estirado. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando cualquier cosa. De pronto, noté como algo escamoso, duro y frío en mi mano. Abrí los ojos lentamente y viré la cabeza, para encontrarme con una escena que nunca me hubiera imaginado la primera vez que lo conocí. El dragón había cerrado los ojos y colocado el hocico en mi mano abierta, dejándome tocarlo y sentirlo en mi piel. Sonreí ante este acto. Entonces, el dragón abrió los ojos y separó el hocico de mi mano, yo lo miré sorprendido y volví a preguntarle.

—¿Me dejarás que te cure ahora?

Me miró a los ojos y, lentamente, se acercó a mí, acurrucándose como un gatito en busca de mimos.

Saqué de nuevo el botiquín de la mochila y empecé a sanarle la patita. Al ponerle el alcohol, rugió un poco, pero con un par de caricias volvió a calmarse a regañadientes. Bajó la cabeza, esperando a que yo terminara.

—Espera, — Le dije. —voy a vendártelo para que no se infecte. — Entonces, saqué unas vendas del botiquín y se la puse alrededor de la pata. —En unos días se te curará, ya verás.

Él no me dijo nada, ni se movió. Nada más se quedó mirando el lago cristalino, yo volví a colocar las cosas en la maleta, contento por haberlo ayudado. Ahora sólo quedaba por hacer una cosa, aunque no pude pensar en ella mucho tiempo, porque la voz del dragón me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hipo. — Le contesté automáticamente. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no sabía su nombre, así que aproveché: —¿Y tú?

—Yo no tengo nombre. — Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Todos necesitamos uno... — Lo miré y noté cómo lanzó un suspiro. Supuse que eso era igual a que yo me encogiera de hombros. Un relámpago pasó por mi cabeza. —Ya está. ¿Qué te parece Desdentado?

—¿Desdentado? — Repitió él confundido, virando la cabeza para mirarme.

—Ajá, por tus dientes de quita y pon. — Le dije riendo un poco. —Si no te gusta, te lo puedo cambiar.

—No, da igual. — Me cortó, volviendo su vista al lago otra vez. —Desdentado suena bien. Creo...


	4. Amistad secreta

**CAPÍTULO III:**

"_**Amistad secreta"**_

Habían transcurrido un par de semanas y mi ojo izquierdo ya había vuelto a la normalidad. Mocoso no me había vuelto a molestar, pero sí que me lanzaba miradas de odio total que me helaban la sangre, pero poco a poco lo fui ignorando. Me da que Astrid supuso que algo muy malo había pasado entre nosotros después de mi último encontronazo con ella. Y no se equivocaba, yo aún estaba algo molesto por lo que había ocurrido y me sentía incómodo compartiendo clase con él (siempre me había sentido así, pero ahora más que nunca).

Por su parte, mi padre seguía igual, trabajando día tras día sin descansar si quiera. Cuando era pequeño me daba rabia que no pudiera estar conmigo más tiempo y me enfadaba, pero ahora que había crecido la rabia se transformó en pena; seguramente, a él tampoco le gustaba esa situación y era consciente de nuestra escasa relación padre-hijo.

Aquella tarde de viernes, yo seguí con mi proyecto. Ya había completado la primera fase: acercarme al dragón; la segunda fase: hacerme su amigo; tercera fase: curarle las heridas y cuarta fase: ayudarle con su... Mm... ¿Tragedia _dragonil_? Bueno, como se diga, no soy un experto en esas criaturas, sobre todo porque no sabía ni que existían en verdad. ¡Ya casi la tenía acabada, qué bien! Sólo necesitaba juntar esto con aquello y...

—¡Hipo! — La voz de mi padre resonó por toda la casa, haciendo que casi rompiera mi "obra maestra".

—Em... ¿¡Sí, papá!? — Grité, alterado, oyendo sus pasos aproximarse al cuarto. ¡Debía esconder eso y rápido, no quería más preguntas!

—Ha venido Bocón a hacernos una visita. — Me informó mi padre, mientras abría la puerta de mi cuarto. —Está ansioso por verte.

—Y yo, y yo. — Le respondí, asintiendo exageradamente con la cabeza.

—Baja rápido, tenemos que irnos dentro de poco.

—¿Trabajo, papá? — Pregunté, fingiendo que eso era nuevo por aquí.

—No te pases de listo con ese tonito... — Me reprendió él, aunque no se enfadó mucho, porque sabía que era la verdad. Luego, bajó las escaleras y yo suspiré.

—¡Menos mal!

Bajé las escaleras, encontrándome con Bocón. Bocón era un amigo de la infancia de mi padre. En vez de amigos, parecía hermanos (cosa por la que yo me acostumbré a llamarlo "tío" Bocón y él a mí "sobrino"). Ambos eran iguales: grandes, robustos, cabezotas... No me extrañaría que ellos fueran hermanos de verdad, pero no tuvieran idea de ello, como en aquella película que vi el otro día.

—¡Hipo! — Gritó alegre al verme.

—Hola, tío Bocón. — Le saludé yo, casi sin aliento por su fuerte abrazo. Oí que algo se cayó al suelo.

—¡Vaya, hombre! ¡Endemoniada mano!

Bocón se agachó y recogió su mano izquierda del suelo. Om, sí, un detallito que se me olvidó comentar... Al parecer, Bocón había tenido un accidente hará un par de años y perdió su mano izquierda y su pie derecho. Era un tema del que no quería hablar y mi padre y yo se lo respetamos.

—Todavía no le coges el tranquillo, ¿eh? — Pregunté, algo divertido.

—¡No soy yo, es ella! ¡Es una rebelde! — Me respondió con un puchero, como los niños pequeños. —¿Qué tal te va todo, Hipo? — Me preguntó mientras se colocaba su mano ortopédica.

—Ahí andamos.

—¿Has hecho algún amigo?

Eso era otra cosa: Bocón era el único que se sabía toda mi tragedia personal de pe a pa y por eso no me prejuzgaba tanto, ni se inventaba una personalidad fría y distante sobre mí; mi padre le contaba todo y yo también cogí esa manía. Ellos no trabajaban juntos, en verdad, no sabía en lo que trabajaba, sé que son cosas por las que se pasa fuera de Mema más de la mitad del año. Pero el que no trabajaran juntos me beneficiaba a mí porque de pequeño podía verlo más veces y jugar con él. Según me fui haciendo mayor, él se convirtió en un amigo cercano al que me costaba mentirle.

—Sí, uno tengo. — Admití, sin entrar en detalles.

—¡Vaya, eso es bueno! — Comentó alegre. —¿Podré conocerlo algún día?

—Em... Creo que no, Bocón... — Eso me pilló por sorpresa.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues... Mmm... Bueno...

—¡Ooooh, ya sé lo que pasa aquí!

—¿Ah, sí? — Pregunté, abriendo los ojos como platos. Nadie en su sano juicio se imaginaría que me hice amigo de una criatura mitológica, ¿verdad? ... Bueno, Bocón nunca estuvo en su "sano juicio"...

—Es porque es una chica, ¿verdad?

—_¡Aleluya!_ — Pensé, aliviado, aunque no sé qué era peor. —No, no es una chica.

—Tranquilo, no se lo diré a tu padre, ya sé que es un anticuado. — Me abrazó con su brazo izquierdo por encima del hombro. —Pero, conmigo no has de cortarte.

—¡No es ninguna chica, en serio! — Le respondí, alejándome de él.

—¿Necesitas que te dé la _charla_?

—¡No!

—Tranquilo, Hipo, ya la he dado muchas veces.

—No necesito ninguna "charla". — Dije, temiendo lo peor por su parte.

—Como quieras. — Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero no te olvides que yo soy un donjuán. — Entonces, se puso a mirar al infinito, con una sonrisa nostálgica. —Sí, señor, era un auténtico galán. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos!

Lancé un suspiro de frustración mientras me pasaba la mano derecha por la cara, intentando calmarme. _Bueno, al menos mi secreto sigue a salvo._ Pensé, para reconfortarme un fisco. Mi padre apareció por la puerta, con la chaqueta puesta.

—Bocón, debemos irnos ya o llegaremos tarde a tu entrevista. — Eso es, mi padre quería hacer compañero de trabajo suyo a Bocón. Al parecer, el trabajo actual del tío no le convencía mucho, aunque yo no podía opinar, no sabía ni en qué trabajaba.

—¡Ya va, hombre, estamos teniendo una conversación muy importante acá!

—¿Una conversación importante? ¿Sobre qué? — Inquirió mi padre curioso, acercándose.

—¡Nada, nada! — Grité, para cortarlos. —Papá, ya casi van a ser en punto, Bocón llegará tarde.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Por Cristo bendito! — Dijo mi padre, mirando su reloj de muñeca y jalando a Bocón por el cuello de la camisa afuera de casa. Me guiñó el ojo y yo volví a suspirar, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Intentaremos volver temprano, Hipo, te lo prometo.

—Ya, sí... — Respondí, mirando al suelo.

—Sí, cenaremos juntos. — Se entrometió Bocón. —Y seguiremos esta charla taaaan interesante.

—¡No la seguiremos y no es "interesante"! — Grité desesperado, mientras la puerta se cerraba.

—¿Qué es eso de charla interesante? — Oí que mi padre preguntaba.

—Tu hijo, que va de mosquita muerta. — Le respondió Bocón, luego no pude oír más porque se alejaron demasiado.

Genial, espero que papá no pierda su récord de incumplimiento de promesas y no podamos cenar todos juntos para evitar esa cena. Me quedé un rato mirando la puerta, rezando a todos los santos que conocía para que llegaran a las tres de la madrugada... Un relámpago pasó por mi mente. ¡Yo no debería estar aquí quieto!

Subí las escaleras y subí a mi cuarto, una vez allí, saqué en lo que había escondido minutos antes y lo terminé. Me di el placer de mirarla. ¡Me había quedado que ni pintada! Era demasiado grande para la mochila, así que esta vez cogí una bolsa de basura grande que mi padre solía comprar para no usar y la metí ahí dentro. Después, salí de casa y me dirigí a la ensenada.

Creo que sobran la explicación de lo que hice para bajar, ¿verdad? Bueno, vamos a lo importante. Cuando bajé al suelo, empecé a buscar al dragón con la mirada, al no verlo, decidí volver a llamarlo gritando, como cuando le pregunté si quería ser mi amigo y, para mi sorpresa, dijo que sí. En realidad, no había sido un "sí" hablado, pero yo entendía sus acciones como un "sí", o más que sea como un "me lo estoy pensando".

—¡Desdentado, Desdentado! — Grité, dando vueltas a mi alrededor. —¿Estás aquí, campeón?

Recorrí toda la ensenada, hasta que al final lo encontré adentro de su casa-piedra. Estaba dormidito. Me acerqué un poco a él y noté que estaba algo nervioso. No sé cómo es la cara de un dragón según sus sentimientos, pero sí sabía que no era un buen sueño, precisamente. Más de una vez enseñó los dientes amenazadoramente y gruñó enfadado.

NORMAL POV

_ Sabía en donde se hallaba: en el laboratorio, el odiado laboratorio. Estaba encerrado en aquella detestable jaula. Ni hablar, no iba a quedarse ahí encerrado de nuevo, en él no mandaría ningún aborrecible humano. Se puso de dos patas, empujando las rejas para poder tirarlas al suelo y escapar de ahí. Gruñó frustrado al ver que no podía tirarlas ni con su fuerza. Entonces, se le ocurrió otra idea: el fuego. ¡Sí, quemándola podría salir! Así pudo escapar la última vez._

_ Se puso en posición, inspirando suficiente aire y formando una bola de luz azul oscura en su garganta, la cual empezaba a sentirse caliente. Cuando iba a dar el golpe final, una voz, que también odiaba con todo su ser, lo detuvo._

—_¡Ni se te ocurra, monstruo!_

_ El dragón miró molesto al propietario de la voz, era ese señor que tanto odiaban los de su especie y que tanto respeto le tenían los verdaderos monstruos que allí estaban. Él le gruñó molesto, por cómo le había llamado y le enseñó sus dientes para infundirle respeto, pero no funcionó._

—_Yo que tú me calmaba. — Le aconsejó el Director. —No queremos tener un accidente, ¿verdad?_

_ Un foco iluminó el lugar donde se encontraba el hombre y lo que tenía a su lado. Era una figura negra, atada por el cuelo y las patas. Un Furia Nocturna, como él. El dragón abrió los ojos sorprendido y temiendo lo peor por parte de ese al que llamaban "Director". Todos los sentimientos que sintió en aquel momento se convirtieron en uno: ira._

_ Se puso de dos patas y luego cayó adrede para ocasionar mucho ruido y una leve temblor al lugar, mientras rugía con todas sus fuerzas al que tenía delante de sus ojos._

—_Veo que no te llaman "Furia" Nocturna por nada. — Comentó el Director, acercándose al otro dragón. —Dicen que eres difícil de domar. Bueno, a mí me encantan los retos._

_ El dragón siguió con la mirada a aquel sujeto, olvidándose por completo de los barrotes que le obstruía la visión. Pudo apreciar que llevaba un objeto recogido alrededor de su mano. Entrecerró los ojos a causa del enfado y también para poder ver mejor qué era aquella cosa, aunque no tardó nada en averiguarlo cuando la desplegó, dejando ver un látigo fino y alargado. El dragón sacó los dientes, amenazando al hombre, pero ante este acto el Director sólo sonrió y empezó a golpear al dragón. De la garganta del golpeado, salían finos gemidos de dolor._

_ El dragón rugió fuertemente y rompió los barrotes con su fuego y saltó contra el hombre que golpeaba al otro dragón que pertenecía a los de su especie. No sabía qué le haría a ese hombre cuando lo tuviera en sus manos (o en sus garras, en todo caso). Lo que sí sabía era que le iba a hacer sentir en carne propia el mismo o peor sufrimiento del que él había tenido que aguantar desde que nació._

_ Sin embargo, no tuvo oportunidad de hacer nada, pues otros dos hombres lo cogieron por la cola, impidiéndole salir volando con libertad y reteniéndolo en el suelo. El Furia Nocturna rugió quejándose, viendo cómo dañaban a su amiga y sufría por no poder ir a ayudarlo. ¿Por qué estaba pasando eso? Ellos no le habían hecho daño a nadie y, sin embargo, disfrutaban torturándolos diariamente._

_ El Furia Nocturna seguía intentando librarse del agarre de su cola, pero era en vano. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan débil? Dos humanos lo retenían como si de un perrito se tratara, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué justo ahora que debía ayudar a la persona que más quería en el mundo?_

—_¿Por qué tanto empeño en ayudar? — Le gritó el hombre al dragón, haciendo que se quedara quieto y que todos en esa sala le prestaran atención._

—Porque la quiero..._ — Pensó el dragón con algo de tristeza, al ver cómo la dragona apenas se movía._

—_Ustedes no quieren a nadie. — Comentó el Director, como si le hubiera leído la mente y volvió a levantar el látigo. —Los monstruos como tú, dragón, no tienen corazón, a diferencia de los humanos._

_ Dejó caer el látigo una última y fuerte vez sobre la Furia Nocturna, haciendo que el dragón saltara en un último intento de ir a ayudarla._

HIPO POV

No sabía lo que estaría soñando, pero, sin duda alguna, no era algo muy bonito. No quise arriesgarme a despertarle, así que decidí sacar su regalo de la bolsa y colocárselo mientras dormía. Cuando terminé de ponérselo, el dragón saltó despertándose, sobresaltado.

—¡Mamá! — Gritó el dragón, rugiendo.

Aunque esta vez su rugido no parecía furioso, como era normal, sino que estaba lleno de dolor, a mí parecer y eso hizo que sintiera lástima por él. Lo vi mirando a su alrededor, como si estuviera comprobando en dónde se encontraba. Luego, gruñó en bajito, algo frustrado y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que yo estaba detrás de él.

—Hola... — Lo saludé algo simpático, para intentar animarlo. Pero él nada más me miró con el ceño fruncido. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí. — Mintió él, dándome la espalda. —¿Qué haces aquí otra vez? — Preguntó algo molesto. Supuse que no le gustó nada que yo lo hubiera visto así.

—Bueno... Vine a traerte un regalo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿No sabes lo que es un regalo? — Le pregunté asombrado. Él solo negó con la cabeza con sus ojitos abiertos, como cada vez que le entraba curiosidad por algo que yo le nombraba. Me alegré de que volviera a estar de buen humor. —Pues... Un regalo es una cosa que se le compra a una persona para dársela y que él se la quede.

—¿Los humanos hacen eso? — Preguntó sin comprender. —¿Por qué?

—Sobre todo en cumpleaños o celebraciones importantes de una persona, como una boda o una comunión. Se hacen para demostrarles su afecto, que los quieren.

_Los monstruos como tú, dragón, no tienen corazón,_

_a diferencia de los humanos._

Noté cómo el dragón se quedó mirándome fijamente cuando dije estas últimas palabras y meneó la cabeza varias veces, como hacía yo cuando quería alejar algún mal pensamiento. Luego volvió a fruncir el ceño y me dio la espalda.

—Un monstruo no tiene corazón para sentir. — Comentó en bajito, aunque yo le oí. Iba a reprenderlo cuando volvió a hablar. —No quiero tu regalo.

—¡Vamos, no digas eso! — Le dije fastidiado, con el mismo tono que un niño pequeño usa cuando se lleva una decepción. —¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que es!

—Ni lo sé ni quiero saberlo. Ahora, lárgate...

Hice un puchero. No había estado trabajando tanto durante dos semanas para nada; ese dragón iba a ver mi regalo y, si después no le gustaba, podía rehusarlo si quería. Volví a hincar la rodilla derecha y le coloqué bien su regalo.

—Oye, — Me dijo, con tono molesto. —no me toques sin permiso, niño. Y menos si se trata de... — Se dio la vuelta y se quedó callado. Miró varias veces a esa parte de su cuerpo y la olisqueó. Luego, me miró algo... ¿conmovido? —¿Tú...? ¿Tú hiciste esto... para _mí_?

Asentí, sonriendo, observando cómo Desdentado olía mi regalo, su nueva cola. Me había costado lo mío encontrar materiales suficientes para hacerla resistente al agua, fuerte al viento y demás cosas que podrían ser un problema para él al volar libre. Sí, sin duda alguna me había salido perfecta, nunca había estado tan orgulloso de una manualidad mía como ahora. Sólo había un pequeño inconveniente...

—Podré irme... — Dijo Desdentado, mientras terminaba de oler la cola. —¡Podré verla otra vez! — Gritó alegre mientras subía la cabeza y corría afuera de su casa-piedra.

—¡Eh, no, espera! — Le chillé. —¡Desdentado!

El dragón extendió sus dos alas y saltó para volar. Logró volar unos cuantos metros del suelo, pero pronto sucedió lo que quería contarle: cayó al lago, provocando una gran ola que por poco me pilla. Me acerqué a él, preocupado.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Por qué no pude volar? — Preguntó algo molesto, mientras se sacudía como un perro, logrando que me empapara un poco.

—Eso era lo que quería contarte. — Le expliqué, con un tono calmo aunque estuviera molesto por que me mojara. —Conseguí hacerte una cola, pero no puedo hacer que vueles solo.

—¿Y de qué me sirve entonces?

—Yo solo quería ver si, más que sea, funcionaba. Y veo que así es. Ahora solo tengo que darte la segunda parte del regalo. — Le dije mientras me dirigía a la bolsa de basura. Desdentado me miró curioso, pero cuando vio que saqué una silla de montar, frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué crees que vas a hacerme con eso? — Preguntó gruñendo.

—¿Tú qué crees? — Le re-pregunté con tono de "eres bobo o ¿qué?" Pero cuando vi que me enseñaba los dientes, decidí cambiarlo por mi tono de paciencia infinita. —El ala solo se te abrirá voluntariamente si le damos a esta palanca. — Le expliqué, señalando una pequeña palanca que había en la silla.

—No puedo estar dándome la vuelta cada dos por tres. Además, tampoco llegaría hasta ahí.

—Lo sé, necesitarías un jinete: alguien que te montara.

—... — Desdentado levantó una ceja (no tenía cejas, pero es para que me comprendan) y me preguntó, bastante serio: —Niño, ¿tengo cara de caballo, acaso?

—No me llamo "niño", me llamo Hipo. — Le corregí molesto. —Y ya sé que no eres un caballo, pero es la única forma de que puedas volar.

Desdentado gruñó y refunfuñó por lo bajo cosas ininteligibles para mí. Al parecer, él quería ir a algún sitio, un lugar al que no quería llevarme porque si iba allí no volvería. No quería ser egoísta, pero era la primera vez que tenía alguien con quien hablar que estaba ahí día sí y día también y me daba cosa dejarlo marchar para siempre. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía pena por él. Ser un dragón y no poder volver debería ser como ser un guepardo y ser lento. Sabía que un día de estos él debería irse para siempre, este no era su sitio y me daba miedo que lo descubrieran, pero por el momento quería probar su ala nueva y asegurarme de que funcionaba correctamente, para luego hacerle alguna que pudiera funcionar sola. Aunque sabía que eso era más fácil de decir que de hacer...

—Oye, sé que eres muy independiente y que este no es el lugar al que perteneces. — Le comenté. —Pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa, debo saber si esta funciona bien. Luego, te haré una que funcione sola, aunque tardaré mucho más tiempo.

Desdentado pareció mirarme desconfiado, pero luego pareció recordar que yo no le había hecho nada malo hasta el momento. Es más, yo había guardado el secreto de que un dragón se paseaba a sus anchas por esta ensenada, yo le había curado sus heridas y yo le había construido su alita. Creo que esas son bastantes razones para que vea que no quiero hacerle nada malo, ¿verdad?

—¿De verdad? — Me preguntó.

—Te lo prometo. — Le dije, seguro de lo que estaba diciendo y más serio que nunca. El dragón me miró a los ojos y luego lanzó un suspirito mientras me daba la espalda.

—Anda, pónmela. — Dijo resignado.

Sonreí sinceramente, sin duda alguna esa acción por parte de él me alegró bastante más de lo que imaginaba. Le coloqué la silla de montar y me aseguré de que estaba bien sujeta más de mil veces, cosa que molestó al dragón.

—¡Oye, ya van siete veces que compruebas la silla! — Se quejó, desesperado.

—Es que le tengo miedo a las alturas. — Confesé, ruborizándome por la vergüenza.

—No va a pasar nada. — Me aseguró. —He hecho esto miles de veces.

—Pero yo no.

—Yo no dejaré que te pase nada.

Abrí los ojos como platos y me quedé mirándolo. ¿Acaso ese dragoncito tan orgulloso, desconfiado e independiente me estaba prometiendo protección? No estaba muy seguro de si era verdad o no, pero lo que sí sabía era que, por primera vez, me sentía seguro con alguien que no fuera de mi familia. Me subí encima de él y me puse un cinturón de seguridad que estaba sujeto por una cuerda a la silla, para estar aún más seguro. Luego, puse mi pie en la palanca, el cual encajaba perfectamente porque yo lo había hecho a medida, y el ala se extendió, negra como la suya.

—¡A por todas, campeón! — Le dije, emocionado.

Desdentado pareció sonreírme un momento con la mirada por mi emoción y luego gruñó, extendiendo sus dos alas gigantescas y juntos emprendimos vuelo.

La brisa me golpeaba en la cara mientras volábamos en dirección recta, por encima de las nubes para no ser vistos. De seguro la visión desde allí arriba era fabulosa, pero mi miedo a las alturas me obligaba a aferrarme fuertemente el cuello de Desdentado, mientras movía la palanca de vez en cuando para ayudarlo a volar correctamente.

—No hace falta que estés tan tenso. — Me comentó, notando mi nerviosismo.

—No estoy tenso. — Le mentí.

—¿Ah, no? Pues yo noto cómo tiemblas.

—Es que hace frío aquí arriba. — Rebatí, no era mentira pero no quería admitir que tenía miedo.

—Relájate, — Me aconsejó. —no te dejaré caer. Además, tienes ese cinturón de seguridad.

Volví a quedarme algo sorprendido por cómo me estaba prometiendo protegerme. No sé por qué, pero cuando él me lo decía me sentía seguro.

—Vale, intentemos dar la vuelta. — Dije, intentando concentrar la mirada a la palanca para no ver la distancia a la que estábamos. —No muy fuerte, no muy fuerte...

Mientras intentaba controlar mi fuerza para no dar una vuelta demasiado repentina, Desdentado seguía mirando hacia delante, a la vez que escuchaba lo que hacía, con las orejas hacia atrás.

—¿Vas bien? — Me preguntó, mirándome con el rabillo del ojo.

Justo cuando iba a asentir, una paloma chocó contra el hocico de Desdentado y él empezó a mover la cabeza a los lados para quitársela de encima. Empezó a pelearse en el cielo y acabé perdiendo el control por el fuerte zarandeo en el que me vi.

—¡Quieto, Desdentado! — Le grité, intentando no perder el control. Al ver que no me hacía caso, intenté acercarme un poco más a su cabeza y pulsé más fuerte de lo querido la palanca, provocando un giro brusco hacia la izquierda y acabamos yendo hacia abajo.

Cerré los ojos y me aferré fuertemente a él, mientras gritaba, atemorizado por la altura a la que sabía que me encontraba. Noté que Desdentado intentaba tomar el control sobre sí mismo, pero por su "problema", le fue imposible. Chocamos contra el suelo de una parte del bosque, destrozando el lugar por el tamaño de Desdentado.

—Sabía que no debí dejarte hacerlo... — Gruñó el dragón.

Por mi parte, yo nada más suspiré en cuanto vi que estábamos sanos y salvos. Luego, sonreí, la cola funcionaba bien, tan sólo quedaba aprender a usarla.

El día siguiente era lunes, uno de los días que más odiaba. No por el hecho de levantarme temprano... Bueno, por eso también. Pero sobre todo no me gustaba porque tenía que volver a estar en un lugar en el que sentía que sobraba. Desde que empecé el colegio con tres años, siempre sentí que en esa clase de locos yo no encajaba. La verdad es que la gente que había ahí no me parecía muy buena compañía, aunque yo tampoco había hecho algo por acercarme a ellos... Supongo que mi timidez y mi miedo a lo nuevo hicieron que me convirtieran en lo que más odiaba: una persona prejuiciosa.

Pero para mí ya es tarde, el curso que viene los alumnos serán mezclados para formar clases nuevas y quizás pueda ser mi oportunidad para comenzar de cero y demostrarles que no soy quiénes ellos pensaban. Aunque tenía bastantes dudas sobre si podría hacerlo o no...

—¿Vieron esta mañana las noticias? — Escuché la voz de Patapez en el intercambio de hora. Él, Mocoso y Chusco estaban hablando en una esquina y, para mi sorpresa, podía escucharlos claro a pesar del ruido que había en el aula. —Al parecer hay una parte del bosque que está devastada.

Sentí cómo el corazón me empezaba a latir a mil por hora. ¿Parte devastada? No se estará refiriendo en donde Desdentado y yo casi nos matamos ayer, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué bosque? — Preguntó Chusco, con su voz atontada.

—Pues el único que hay en todo Mema. — Le explicó Patapez, con tono de "es evidente".

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros? — Preguntó Mocoso. A él le daba igual todo aquello que no fuera meterse con alguien para sentirse superior. —Como si me importara acaso ese bosque del que nunca oí hablar.

—Pero es una noticia extraña. — Comentó Astrid, uniéndose al grupo con Brusca. —Los aviones nunca sobrevuelan ese lugar para evitar accidentes; es una zona protegida.

—Exacto. — Le felicitó Patapez por su aportación. —Sin embargo, han dicho que no fue por un avión, la confusión vino porque es como si algo muy grande y pesado se hubiera caído del cielo.

—¿Y qué pudo ser? — Preguntó Brusca, para meterse en la conversación.

—No se sabe. Pero, ¿a qué sería genial poder descubrirlo?

—Pues hagámoslo. — Dijo de pronto Mocoso.

Me di la vuelta, para poder mirarlos. No pensarían en ir al bosque, ¿verdad? ¡Cerca del bosque estaba la ensenada en donde vivía Desdentado! A mí me trataban fatal por el simple hecho de ser diferente y era humano como ellos, no quería ni imaginarme lo que le harían al pobre Desdentado siendo un dragón. O lo que él les podría hacer a ellos. Desdentado no era peligroso, o eso me parecía a mí, pero se le podía cruzar el cable en cualquier momento y, por las reflexiones que a veces decía, sabía que no le tenía un cariño especial a los de mi especie.

—No. — Le cortó Astrid. —Puede ser peligroso. Si casi no entran humanos ahí puede haber animales salvajes deambulando por sus anchas.

—¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo? — Se burló Chusco.

—¡No te metas con ella! — Le regañó su hermana, dándole un cogotazo. —Ella es más valiente que tú. ¿O quieres que les diga que...?

—¡No, no! — Le interrumpió su hermano. —¡Brusca, cállate!

—No tengo miedo. — Se defendió Astrid. —Pero ¿y si nos ataca un animal salvaje?

—¿Y si nos perdemos? — Dijo de pronto Patapez, sonando preocupado.

—¡Madre de Dios! — Rugió molesto Mocoso. —"Y si, y si, y si..." ¿Y si de repente un meteorito en llamas estalla contra la Tierra y se acaba el mundo? — Preguntó Mocoso haciéndose el exagerado para burlarse de ellos. —Dejen de vivir de suposiciones.

—¡Pero es que eso es inmenso! — Lloriqueó Patapez.

—¡Somos hombres, un hombre no se asusta de nada!

—¿Y las chicas qué? — Preguntaron al unísono Astrid y Brusca, bastante enfadadas.

—Tranquilas, tranquilas, — Dijo Mocoso, haciéndose el héroe. —si tienen miedo, como sé que tendrán, pueden abrazarse a mí.

La chulería de Mocoso fue callada por un puñetazo de Astrid en la nariz. Entrecerré los ojos, sintiendo el golpe en carne propia. Me aguanté las ganas de reír para no meterme en otro lío con él, pero la verdad fue cómico ver cómo el chulito de clase era reducido en nada por una chica. Mocoso se levantó poco a poco, sobándose la nariz.

—¡Oye, eso dolió!

—¡Eso para que dejes de ser un chulito! — Le gritó Astrid, roja como una grana.

Problema. Astrid me recordaba a Campanilla, ya que era rubia clara como ella, tenía los ojos azules y, sobre todo, porque cuando se enfadaba de verdad, se ponía roja a más no poder. Eso no iba a acabar bien, cuando a Astrid le pasaba eso, actuaba y decía cosas sin pensar. Mis miedos se convirtieron en realidad:

—Está bien, esta tarde iremos a ese bosque a ver qué descubrimos. — Dijo autoritariamente.

De pronto, sentí unas ganas de vomitar increíbles por los nervios que cogí. Si iban ahí, podría encontrar a Desdentado o sabrían que algo raro pasaba e investigarían hasta hallarlo. No podía permitirlo. Desdentado no podía volar para huir si yo no lo montaba, así que se tendría que ver obligado a defenderse si lo encontraban y mostraban indicios de violencia contra él (como sabía que iba a pasar). Tenía que hacer algo; él me prometió seguridad cuando lo monté por primera vez, ahora yo debía protegerlo a él también de cualquiera que quisiera volver a hacerle daño.

Los minutos pasaron como horas y las horas como días hasta que sonó el timbre y todos nos fuimos a casa. En la distancia, seguí al quinteto hasta la salida del colegio, para escuchar su conversación. Según lo que oí, habían quedado en el bosque a las cuatro; entonces, yo debía estar ahí a las tres y media para poder avisar a Desdentado de que no hiciera nada extraño o peligroso.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! — Grité cuando abrí la puerta, rezando para que, como de costumbre, no hubiera nadie. La última vez mi plegaria fue oída y papá y Bocón no llegaron a tiempo para cenar y tener esa conversación tan vergonzosa. Al parecer eso agotó mi buena suerte hasta el año que viene.

—Hola, Hipo, qué pronto llegaste. — Bocón estaba sentado en el sillón, viendo la tele.

—Bocón, hola... — Saludé algo sorprendido. —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Mi padre terminó pronto en el trabajo?

—No, tu padre no está aquí. — Me informó, haciendo que me relajara un poco.

—¿Y por qué no estás con él? ¿Es que no iba a darte trabajo en su empresa?

—Al final no pudo ser.

Todo se volvió más claro. Seguramente Bocón habría conseguido el trabajo y, cuando fueron a celebrarlo como los adultos celebran las buenas noticias, Bocón la fastidió a última hora con el jefe. Pero mi padre era muy cabezota, así que no se rendiría en darle un trabajo mejor que el que tenía (el cual todavía desconocía), así que Bocón se quedaría aquí una temporadita, si no era de por vida...

—¿Qué tal hoy en clase?

Entonces recordé el hecho de por qué había venido corriendo. Miré el reloj de la pared: las dos y media. Aún tenía tiempo, pero debía darme prisa si quería llegar sin que ninguno de ellos me viera.

—¿Mucha tarea? — Me volvió a preguntar Bocón, dándose cuenta de que me quedé callado.

—Em... No, no tengo... — No era mentira, hoy la cosa había estado tranquila y no mandaron nada. —Pero... Debo irme... Porque... Em... He quedado con unos amigos.

—¿En serio? — Me preguntó ilusionado Bocón.

—Sí...

—¡Eso es genial, Hipo! Dime, ¿está en el grupo la chica de la que hablamos el otro día?

—Por última vez, ¡no hay ninguna chica! — Grité exasperado.

—Es verdad, perdona.

—Bien.

—Es sólo una "amiga". — Me dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos en la palabra "amiga".

Puse los ojos en blanco y dejé la mochila tirada al lado de la puerta. Luego abrí la puerta y miré a Bocón. En verdad, él y mi madre eran las únicas personas que me entendían y con las que no me sentía tan solo. Además, Bocón estaba demostrando ser un muy buen amigo: alegrándose por mí al saber que había hecho amigos... O, bueno, amigo. ¿Debería contarle la verdad? Él era una gran persona, y lo que estaba demostrando conmigo en este asunto de soledad y amigos.

—Bocón... — Lo llamé, pero luego pensé y me callé. Lo vi mirándome.

—¿Sí, Hipo?

—Em... Intentaré volver pronto.

—¡Bah, no te agobies! Está bien que un niño de tu edad se desmelene de vez en cuando.

—Sí, bueno... Aun así, no volveré tarde... — Dije riéndome por su comentario.

Cuando cerré la puerta salí corriendo dirección al bosque. Bocón era mi amigo y debía contarle la verdad, pero después. Porque ahora tenía otro amigo que necesitaba mi ayuda.

Una vez llegué al bosque, apoyé mis manos sobre las rodillas, jadeando. Correr no era mi fuerza, (creo que eso ya lo he mencionado, ¿no?) y lo odiaba con todo mi ser, pero esto era una situación importante y merecía la pena un sobreesfuerzo por mi parte. Entré al bosque, rezando por que no hubiera nadie allí, pero me detuve en seco cuando escuché una rama quebrarse detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta, asustado por lo que pudiera ser y, sobre todo, por lo que pudiera hacerme.

—¿Hipo? — Escuché la voz de Astrid en la distancia.

Si mi vida hubiera seguido siendo la misma (es decir, sin amigos dragones de por medio), su voz me habría tranquilizado enormemente en aquel gigantesco bosque, pero el tan solo hecho de oírla hizo que se me helara la sangre y que el corazón me palpitara a mil por hora.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Me preguntó, cruzándose de brazos y con la ceja derecha levantada. De detrás de ella fueron apareciendo los cuatro que faltaban.

—Em... Yo... Bueno...

_ He venido aquí porque quiero proteger a mi amigo dragón de ustedes y viceversa._ Pensé. Esa era la verdad, sí. Pero, para mi desgracia, mi vida se había convertido en una telaraña de mentiras improvisadas. Nunca pensé que acabaría mintiendo a todo el mundo; nadie me hacía caso jamás...

—Es que escuché su conversación, — Admití, para que no todo fuera mentira. Ante esto, Mocoso me miró molesto. —y decidí venir. La noticia también me llamó la atención.

—Es que es sorprendente, ¿a que sí? — Me dijo sonriente Patapez, una cosa que él no había hecho desde que lo conocía.

—¿Escuchaste nuestra conversación privada? — Preguntó Mocoso rabioso.

—Bueno es que... — Intenté inventarme algo, pero por suerte Brusca me cortó.

—Todos en clase la oirían, al igual que vieron cómo Astrid te redujo a nada. — Se burló.

—¡No es verdad! — Gritó Mocoso, avergonzado.

—Da igual que nos oyera, Mocoso. — Dijo Astrid. —Lo importante es que no deberías estar aquí, al igual que nosotros, es peligroso.

—Bueno, pero cuantos más mejor, ¿no? Se podrán encontrar más pistas. — Lo último que iba a hacer era buscar cosas para descubrir a mi amigo secreto, pero no sabía con qué más defenderme.

—En eso tiene razón. — Me respaldó Patapez, sorprendiéndome por segunda vez hoy. —Uno más no nos vendría nada mal.

Astrid frunció un poco el ceño mientras miraba a abajo, analizando la situación. Finalmente, se quitó el flequito de encima de su ojo y me miró, autoritariamente.

—Puedes venir, — Me dijo. —pero deberás cuidar de ti mismo.

—Sin problemas. — De todas maneras, yo siempre había estado solo para todo. ¿Qué habría de diferente?

—Ya tengo bastante con vigilar a este. — Añadió señalando a Mocoso.

—Ni que fuera un niño chico. — Rebatió molesto. Luego, caminó delante de todos, con aire irónico de grandeza. Y digo irónico porque es un enanito. —¡Yo también sé cuidarme solo!

Terminó su frase apoyándose en un fino tronco, haciendo que se cayeran tanto él como el arbolito. Todos, incluido yo, nos reímos, mientras intentaba levantarse recuperando su dignidad.

Anduvimos unos cuantos metros por el bosque, casi en silencio. Y digo casi porque Patapez no paraba de hablarme. Era la primera vez que mostraba esa personalidad conmigo. Cierto es que cuando estaba con Chusco y Mocoso, él nunca me insultaba ni me pegaba, si eso hacía algún que otro comentario (supongo que por eso lo consideraba el más bueno de los tres). Que yo sepa, él era un empollón que sabía un montón de cosas y le podía preguntar de todo, Patapez siempre se la sabía.

Yo nada más asentía a cada cosa que me decía, para que viera que no lo ignoraba; hubiera querido decir algo, pero me daba algo de corte y más de la mitad de las veces no sabía que comentar, así que opté por el silencio. Al parecer, no le importaba, él ya se sabía que yo era un chico callado y, para mi sorpresa, lo respetaba. Creo que estaba contento de que alguien escuchara por fin todo lo que sabía.

—Eh, miren, es aquí. — Dijo de pronto, dejando en el olvido lo que estaba contándome y llamando la atención de todos.

Sí, mis sospechas se hicieron realidad: el lugar era donde Desdentado y yo nos estrellamos ayer. Intenté parecer tan sorprendido como ellos para no levantar sospechas. Astrid se acercó un poco e hincó la rodilla derecha, para ver mejor.

—Lo que dijeron en las noticias es verdad: es como si algo gigantesco se hubiera caído del cielo.

—Sí, pero no puede ser un avión. — Comentó Chusco. —Tú misma dijiste en clase que los aviones no podían sobrevolar esta zona para evitar tal desastre.

—¡Anda, no puedo creérmelo! — Dijo su hermana, mientras reía divertida. —¡Si sabes escuchar!

—¡Cállate! — Le mandó su hermano, molesto.

—Es sorprendente... — Comentó admirada Astrid, mientras se levantaba para observar mejor lo que había más allá.

—Sólo es un bosque devastado, no creo que sea para tanto. — Dijo Mocoso, sin encontrar sentido aún a lo que hacíamos.

—Es un hecho interesante, cerebro de mosquito. — Espetó Astrid, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —¿Qué pudo hacerlo? ¿Seguirá aquí? Si en verdad es tan grande como creemos por este desastre no puede esconderse fácilmente. Ha de estar por aquí.

Sentí como si mi corazón subiera de mi pecho hasta mi garganta, temiendo lo peor. Me acerqué a Astrid, que seguía mirando sorprendida el desastre que habíamos hecho mi amigo y yo.

—No pensarás... — Empecé diciendo con algo de temor. —...en ir a buscar alguna pista, ¿verdad?

—¿Tú qué crees? — Me preguntó, dándose la vuelta para mirarme y con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

—Que sí... — Respondí, desilusionado.

Astrid se dio la vuelta hacia todos mientras hablaba con su típico tono de jefa, pidiéndonos que buscáramos cualquier cosa que pudiera ser una pista para encontrar sentido a esta devastación. Todos se separaron para buscar por su cuenta y yo pensé en aprovechar la ocasión para ir a la ensenada y avisar a Desdentado de que se abstuviera de hacer nada que pudiera poner en peligro a los chicos y a él mismo. Pero mi plan se fue otra vez por la borda cuando Astrid le pidió a Patapez que se pusiera en pareja conmigo.

De verdad que en un día normal le hubiera agradecido enormemente ese acto tan bondadoso de su parte de intentar hacerme más sociable, pero ese día, precisamente, empezaba a fastidiarme un poco.

Fingí buscar mientras Patapez lo hacía ensimismadamente, tomándoselo muy en serio. Sin duda alguna, a ese chico le gustaban mucho los sucesos extraños y formar parte de su investigación. Creo que por eso él quería ser científico o algo así le había entendido aquella vez que lo dijimos en clase en voz alta.

Quité esos pensamientos de mi mente para centrarme de nuevo en lo importante: alejar a los chicos de Desdentado. Miré hacia todas las direcciones posibles, comprobando que ninguno de los cuatro se habían alejado mucho de nosotros (supongo que eso era cosa de Astrid, para evitar un problema grave). Suspiré aliviado. Si ellos no se acercaban, no pasaría nada: Desdentado no podía volar y salir de la ensenada si yo no lo ayudaba.

Me alejé inconscientemente del lugar devastado y del grupo, empezando a buscar de verdad, aunque yo buscaba más para ocultárselo que para enseñárselo. Justo cuando ya creí que me había alejado bastante y que era hora de volver para no preocuparlos (seguramente solo se darían cuenta de mi ausencia por Astrid o Patapez) algo llamó mi atención: un brillo entre los arbustos.

Me acerqué lentamente al arbusto, por si acaso había algún animal ahí. Por suerte, no había nada de eso, en su lugar, me encontré con una fina cinta plateada con brillantes chiquititos a su alrededor. Cogí la cinta entre mis manos, me sonaba y mucho. La volví a poner al sol, viendo lo hermosa que se volvía gracias al brillante y, de pronto, como un rayo, una imagen que no había vuelto a ver tan nítida durante mucho tiempo, cruzó mi mente: era...

—¡Hipo!

Oí la voz de Astrid gritando mi nombre, pero yo no le respondí, sino que seguí mirando la cinta, entre mis manos.

—¡Hipo! — Volvió a llamarme, tocando mi hombro, esta vez sí la miré. —¿Por qué te alejaste? — Me regañó. Entonces, miró a abajo y vio la cinta. —¿Qué es eso?

La miré y me di cuenta de que detrás de ella estaban todos, mirándome. Por primera vez, sentí como si estuvieran esperando que les respondiera porque quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Yo apreté la cinta contra mis manos y la atraje más hacia mí.

—Es una cinta...

Noté como todos me miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando decirme con su mirada: "Eso es evidente". Inspiré profundamente, en un intento por coger fuerzas para responderles como era debido y que entendieran mi comportamiento:

—Es una cinta... Y era de mi madre...

Salimos de bosque en completo silencio. Nadie se atrevió a decirme nada relacionado con la cinta de mi madre. Mocoso, por su parte, solo miraba al suelo y parecía como si su chulería se hubiera esfumando en cuestión de segundos. Supuse que eso se debía a que, días anteriores, él me había hecho mucho daño con un tema relacionado con la muerte de mi madre y eso le hacía estar muy tenso. Astrid, por otra parte, me miró sin habla cuando le dije que esa cinta pertenecía a mi mamá y se pasó todo el camino mirando al suelo, pero a mi lado. Alguna que otra vez me pareció que quería decirme algo, pero prefirió callar. Patapez y los gemelos, que eran los que siempre hablaban más por lo que pude comprobar, eran los que más en silencio estaban.

Yo no quería que algo que se suponía que debía ser una aventurita de tarde se convirtiera en una desgracia y en algo triste. Me sentía fatal. Cuando llegamos a la ciudad, cada uno se fue por su camino para llegar a casa, menos Astrid que dijo que me acompañaría a casa.

La verdad es que Astrid era alguien un poco fría y dura, pero esta vez mostró su cara más "amable". Sí, era cierto que no era como las otras chicas, que siempre intentan animar a la gente con abrazos o con palabras bonitas; no, ella nada más se quedaba al lado de la gente, demostrándoles que ella estaría ahí en las duras y en las maduras. Creo que a ella tampoco se le da muy bien expresarse con palabras, como yo.

Nos detuvimos en la entrada de mi casa y nos miramos un momento. ¿Debíamos decir algo más que un simple "adiós" o un típico "hasta mañana"? Nosotros dos empezamos a "hablar" cuando ella se convirtió en delegada y vio que tenía oportunidad de relajar la cosa entre Mocoso y yo. Iba a intentar romper el hielo, pero ella lo hizo por mí.

—Siento lo que ha pasado hoy, Hipo. — Me dijo, en un susurro. Yo abrí los ojos, sorprendido por su tono de voz. Normalmente era indiferente, pero ahora sonaba como si tuviera roto el corazón.

—No pasa nada. — Le dije. Quería que no se sintiera tan mal y, aparte, era verdad lo que decía.

—No debí haber dejado que...

—Fue mi elección. — La corté cuando me di cuenta de que se estaba echando la culpa y recriminándose por no haberme impedido venir con ellos. —Deberías dejar de culparte por todo.

Ella me dedicó una mirada llena de tristeza. ¿Era porque había sacado un tema del que no quería hablar? ¿Era porque se sentía mal por mí? No sabía por qué Astrid estaba tan triste. Yo le había dicho que no pasaba nada, que no fue culpa suya, que debía relajarse... No era bueno que una chica de nuestra edad se tomara las cosas tan seriamente. Un niño debe ser feliz y vivir el día a día, aunque la verdad es que yo tampoco soy quien para dar esa charla...

—No digo que seas una mala delegada. — Le dije rápidamente, para evitar confusiones. —En realidad, eres una gran delegada y una buena persona. Se nota que te preocupas y eso está bien, pero...

Fue cortado por algo repentino: un abrazo. Eso es, Astrid, la chica más fría, seria, madura y distante de toda la clase (por no decir de todo el colegio) me abrazó fuertemente. No estaba muy seguro porque no le podía ver la cara, pero me pareció que estaba llorando un poco o aguantándose las ganas de llorar por su ya famoso orgullo. Yo le correspondí al abrazo.

Al rato, se separó de mí y me dedicó una sonrisa. Ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír sinceramente.

—Gracias, Hipo. — Me dijo.

—¿Por qué? — Le pregunté algo confundido.

—Por todo. — Respondió, tocándose el fleco en un acto de nerviosismo. —Oye, no eres tan mal tipo. — Comentó mientras me daba un puñetacito de el hombro, en signo de cariño. —Bueno, nos vemos... mañana. — Se despidió, haciendo ademán de irse para su casa.

—Sí... Adiós. ¡Buenas noches!

—Buenas noches.

Después se fue camino hacia su casa y yo me quedé mirándola. Era la primera vez que veía esa faceta suya, tan cariñosa. Pero, sobre todo, era la primera vez que alguien me decía que no era un mal tipo y se molestó en conocerme un poco más. Me sentí contento por haberme ganado el cariño de otra persona más además de Desdentado... ¡Desdentado! Casi se me olvida por completo. Gracias a Dios no le pasó nada y pudimos librarnos. Aunque hoy no pude ir a verlo y me sentí un poco mal por él.

Bueno, hablando se entiende la gente (y espero que los dragones también). En eso pensaría mañana, ahora había otra cosa que ocupaba mi mente: ¿por qué la cinta de pelo de mamá estaba tirada en mitad del bosque? Peor aún, ¿por qué en un lugar del bosque estaba tan cerca de la ensenada donde encontré a Desdentado? Algo me estaba preocupando y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, no sabía de qué o cómo había muerto mamá.

Entré a casa, con la idea en mi cabeza de preguntárselo a mi padre. Cuando abrí la puerta, tiré a Bocón al suelo sin querer.

—¡Eh, cuidado! — Me gritó, frotándose la nariz. —¡Casi me rompes mi perfecta naricilla!

—¿Me estabas espiando por la mirilla? — Le pregunté molesto mientras ponía los brazos en forma de jarra.

—Corrección: estaba velando por tu seguridad.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Exacto, solo quería saber si necesitarías ayuda. Pero veo que estás hecho un tenorio.

—¡No es verdad, solo es una amiga! — Grité. No sabía lo que significaba "tenorio", pero podía hacerme una idea por la conversación.

—¡Anda!, ¿esta chica era la "amiga"?

¡Genial, Hipo, ahora sí la hiciste! No era mentira que Astrid me gustara, es más, llevaba enamorado de ella desde cuarto. Era guapa, inteligente y de buen corazón. Pero una cosa era la realidad y otra, muy distinta, era que lo supiera la gente.

—Sí, una amiga a secas. Sin entrecomillado. — Le dije, imitándolo cuando hacía las comillas con los dedos.

—¡Qué buen ojo tienes, Hipo! Creo que le gustas también.

—Sí, lo que tú digas. — Puse los ojos en blanco. Las posibilidades de que Astrid estuviera enamorada de mí como yo de ella eran más nulas que el que a mi padre le tocara la lotería.

—Hazme caso, yo sé de mujeres.

Iba a acabar con esa conversación tan incómoda cuando mi padre lo hizo por mí, entrando por la puerta con su cara de "Estoy agotado". Tiró su mariconera al suelo, justo en donde yo había tirado la mochila antes de salir aquella tarde... ¿En dónde estaba mi mochila?

—¡Eh, Estoico, no seas guarro! — Le regañó Bocón, como si fuera un ama de casa frustrada, mientras recogía la mariconera de mi padre. —¡Ahora sé a quién salió el niño! Esta tarde hizo lo mismo antes de irse con sus amigos.

—¿Salir con amigos? — Preguntó mi padre sorprendido mientras se acercaba a mí.

—¡Y ahora me ignora y cambia la conversación! — Bocón seguía quejándose, haciéndose el dramático. —Quieren acabar conmigo y no saben cómo...

—¿Es verdad eso? — Volvió a preguntarme mi padre, ignorando a su loco amigo.

—Em... Sí... Ya tengo un grupito. — Le respondí algo cortado. No era mentira, al parecer me había ganado la confianza de algunos (Patapez y Astrid).

—¡Eso es estupendo, Hipo! — Se alegró mi padre.

Bocón entonces aprovechó la ocasión para contarle sobre Astrid. Iba a detenerlo, pero algo vino a mi mente. Me acordé de lo que se suponía que iba a ser lo primero que haría al llegar a casa, si no hubiera sido porque Bocón era una maruja.

—Mmmm... Papá. — Lo llamé, cortando la conversación de los adultos. Sujeté fuertemente la cinta en mi mano derecha. —¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo murió mamá?

El silencio reinó en la sala. Bocón miró hacia abajo y toda su energía desapareció en cuestión de segundos, mientras que mi padre me miraba a los ojos, asimilando la pregunta que acababa de hacerle. ¿De verdad estaba tan mal preguntarle sobre cómo perdimos a mamá?

—Hipo... — Mi padre pareció querer responderme, pero calló y cambió la respuesta por otra pregunta. —¿A qué viene eso?

—Es que... Encontré esto... — Dije enseñándole la cinta de pelo de mamá. Quiso cogerla, pero yo me aparté. No por nada en especial, era solo que no quería perder lo último que podía tener de ella.

—¿Dónde cogiste eso? — Aunque esa pregunta me la esperaba de papá, fue Bocón quien la hizo.

—En el bosque, esta tarde, con mis amigos. — Respondí, un poco extrañado y sin entrar en detalles.

—¿Qué bosque? — Preguntó mi padre.

—El único de toda Mema. — Le respondí yo. Al parecer mis primeras suposiciones de que el bosque no era conocido no eran erróneas y me alegraba por ello.

—¿Por qué entraron allí? — Bocón parecía algo alarmado.

—Em... Un trabajo para Conocimiento del Medio. — Volví a mentir. —Sobre la flora de la isla.

—El colegio siempre con sus tontos trabajos. — Refunfuñó Bocón. —Hipo, por favor, ten cuidado cuando vayan ahí.

—¿Por qué? — Pregunté, temiéndome lo peor. ¿Acaso Bocón sabía...?

—Bueno, no entra mucha gente ahí y puede haber algún que otro _animal_ salvaje...

La palabra "animal" salió de su boca con un tonito que no me gustó. No quería entrar en detalles, me daba miedo, así que volví con el tema que me importaba en ese momento.

—Papá...

—Fue un accidente, Hipo. — Me explicó mi padre. Noté cómo Bocón lo miraba con una ceja levantada. —Dejemos el pasado en el pasado.

Dicho esto se fue hacia la cocina para preparar la cena (la cual, posteriormente pasamos en silencio total y absoluto) y Bocón lo acompañó cojeando por su pierna derecha ortopédica.

—¿Por qué le dices eso? — Preguntó algo furioso Bocón. Quiso decirlo en bajito, pero lo escuché a la perfección. —¡Estoico...!

—No, Bocón, no quiero que...

Mi padre cerró la puerta de la cocina y eso me impidió oír más. Subí a mi cuarto con más preguntas que respuestas en la cabeza. Me senté encima de la cama, mirando la cinta plateada. Luego, la apreté con fuerza contra mi pecho. Al hacerlo, sentí como si mi madre me estuviera abrazando y eso me hizo sentir muy bien.

—_Detrás de todo esto hay algo más. Me están ocultando algo... —_ Pensé.

Dejé de abrazar la cinta y la puse delante de mis ojos. La coloqué encima de la mesa de noche y, antes de salir para cenar, le eché un último vistazo y volví a pensar:

—_Y pienso descubrirlo, por ti, mamá._


	5. Amistad prohibida

**CAPÍTULO IV:**

"_**Amistad prohibida"**_

Al día siguiente, el colegio me pareció un lugar nuevo. Para empezar, Patapez se acercó a mí y me empezó a hablar sobre un documental sobre el espacio muy interesante que había visto el otro día y yo comenté algo, ya que me gustaba un poco la astrología; después, los gemelos se sentaron conmigo en el comedor y me hicieron reír cuando se pelearon por no-sé-qué cosa y Brusca le tiró el batido a la cara a Chusco, poniéndole el pelo pringoso y haciéndolo oler a cola-cao todo el día; luego, Astrid se acercó a mí en el intercambio de clases con el pretexto de que quería que le explicara algo de Matemáticas, cosa que supe que no era más que una excusa, porque a ella se le dan geniales. Por último...

—Hipo. — Oí la voz de Mocoso detrás de mí justo cuando iba a salir del colegio.

—¿Sí? — Le pregunté, con algo de cautela. De los cinco que formaban el grupo, Mocoso era el único que no me había dirigido la palabra (ni una mirada tan siquiera) en todo el día.

—Yo... — Se rascó la coronilla, como pensando en qué decir. Luego suspiró y bajó la mirada. —Lo siento. — Dijo en un susurró casi inaudible.

—¿Qué? — Lo había oído, pero quería asegurarme de que no me estaba equivocando.

—¡Lo siento, perdóname! — Esta vez se disculpó mirándome a la cara. —No debí haber roto el dibujo, ni haber dicho esas cosas sobre... Bueno...

—Tranquilo. — Le corté. Sabía que Mocoso no era bueno disculpándose y seguramente menos aún si era conmigo. —No estoy enfadado y... te perdono.

Mocoso me miró con los ojos como platos. Supongo que él no se creía que yo le hubiera perdonado algo así de la misma manera que yo no me creía que él me estuviera pidiendo disculpas por haberse metido conmigo.

—Gracias. — Me dijo, después de haberse quedado un rato callado. —De verdad. — Le sonreí, pensando en que había cambiado, pero todo se desmoronó: —Y como le digas a alguien esto... te meteré tal piñazo que le dolerá hasta a tus tataranietos.

Dicho esto, se fue pasando de largo de mí. Yo suspiré meneando la cabeza. Mocoso siempre sería Mocoso...

Me fui directo a la ensenada en vez de a mi casa. Sabía que a Bocón no le importaba que llegara un poco tarde y saldría en mi defensa porque estaba contento de que tuviera amigos. Y, aunque no estuviera pasando el rato con el amigo que él creía, al menos lo estaba pasando con un amigo, así que mentira mentira, no era... O yo quería pensar eso...

—¡Hola! — Grité para llamar la atención del dragón. —¡Desdentado! ¿Estás aquí, campeón?

No lo vi por ninguna parte y no oí nada tampoco. Ahora sabía que no podía haberse ido volando, pero me empecé a preocupar. ¿Y si alguien lo había descubierto? De igual manera que los chicos y yo vinimos ayer por el devastamiento, pudieron haber venido otros curiosos. ¿Le habría pasado algo malo? Desdentado podía defenderse, pero eso era lo que me daba más miedo. Si llegaba a ser descubierto no podría probar que era inofensivo con un cadáver al lado...

¿O quizá estaba molesto por que ayer no vine a verlo? Desde que lo conocí, siempre cogía un poco de tiempo y lo compartía con él. Sabía que Desdentado no confiaba en los humanos y quizá empezó a pensar mal sobre eso. No quería ganar amigos nuevos si perdía al primero. Empecé a buscarlo un poco más preocupado por toda la ensenada.

—¡Desdentado! ¡Desdentado!

Me senté en la misma roca de cuando vine aquí por primera vez y suspiré. ¿En dónde podía estar? Justo cuando iba a darme por vencido, un bostezo resonó a mis espaldas.

—¿Es que un dragón no puede dormir o qué?

Me di la vuelta y vi a Desdentado desperezándose como los perritos y abriendo la boca (sin dientes) de par en par. Luego se sentó normal, mientras me miraba con esos enormes y verdes ojos.

—¿Qué te pasó ayer? Te estuve esperando.

En vez de responderle y explicarle las cosas, mi subconsciente tomó el control de mí e hice algo que nunca pensé hacer: salí corriendo hacia él y lo abracé por el cuello.

—¡Dragón malo, no vuelvas a asustarme así! — Lo reprendí como si acaso fuera una mascota.

Nos quedamos así un buen rato, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: ¡estaba abrazando a un reptil gigantesco y mitológico! Me aparté rápidamente, riendo nervioso. Desdentado se quedó mirándome, al parecer él tampoco se creía lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Me preguntó con curiosidad clara en sus ojos.

—Pues... Porque estaba preocupado. — Admití.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo por qué? ¡Por si te había pasado algo, bobo!

Ambos nos miramos con los ojos bien abiertos. Al parecer, esa afirmación nos había sorprendido a los dos. Miré para abajo para evitar su mirada, mientras hacía círculos en el suelo con el pie derecho.

—Siento no haber venido a verte ayer, — Me disculpé, intentando cambiar de tema. —es que me salió algo imprevisto.

—No pasa nada. — Me respondió, mientras meneaba la cabeza, como para salir del shock en el que ambos estábamos. —¿Volveremos a probar la cola hoy? — Me preguntó, enseñándome la cola.

—Em... Sí y no... — Le respondí, él meneó la cabeza hacia la izquierda, dando a ver que no comprendía. —Verás, ayer no pude venir porque tenía que asegurarme de que no te encontraran.

—¿¡Los humanos saben que estoy aquí!? — Gritó asustado. Luego gruñó enfadado, mostrándome los dientes. —¿Le contaste a alguien que estoy aquí?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Hace un nada te dije que me preocupé por si te había pasado algo!, ¿cómo demonios voy a decirle nada a nadie? — Chillé enojado yo también, el que dudara de mí después de todo lo que había hecho por él me llenó de ira.

—¿Entonces? — Inquirió el dragón, aún algo desconfiado.

—Pues unos compañeros míos quisieron venir al bosque para investigar algo que hiciste tú, bonito de cara. — Le expliqué, apuntándolo acusatoriamente con el dedo.

—¿Y yo qué hice? Si no me moví de aquí. — Se defendió.

—¿Cómo que no? Devastaste medio bosque anteayer.

—¡Eso no fui yo solo! ¡Que yo sepa quien me montaba eras tú!

—¡Pero tú te estrellaste e hiciste ese desastre!

—¡Porque tú no cabalgabas bien!

—¡Porque tú me hiciste perder el equilibrio!

Dejamos de gritarnos un momento y el bosque se quedó en completo silencio. Ambos miramos a abajo, sintiéndonos culpables. O, bueno, yo al menos sí me sentía culpable. Era cierto que perdí el control, pero no puede recriminarme nada, ¡nunca había cabalgado un dragón antes! Es más, ni siquiera creía en su existencia.

—Perdona. — Me disculpé.

Sabía que Desdentado era demasiado orgulloso para dar el primer paso y, además, él tenía razón en algunas cosas que dijo. De todas formas, dos personas pueden ver el mismo hecho y pensar de manera diferente. No quería tener una pelea con él, no por el hecho de que podía ser peligroso tener como enemigo a un reptil mitológico... Vale, por eso también. Pero se trataba igualmente de que quería ayudarlo a llegar a su hogar. Sabía mejor que nadie lo malo que es sentirse solo en un lugar extraño y que nadie te eche una mano por quien pareces ser.

—Es cierto que perdí el control, pero nunca antes había hecho... Bueno, eso... — Añadí, esperando a que dijera algo.

Desdentado nada más me miró de reojo, para no levantar la cabeza (ya que había estado mirando al suelo). Se echó en el suelo para estar más cómodo.

—No te preocupes. Yo también perdí el control. — Dijo a regañadientes.

Solo habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que nos conocimos, pero lo conocía como si fuera de toda la vida. Desdentado era orgulloso, desconfiado con los humanos, solitario, reflexivo... Y mil y una cosas más que todavía no había podido descubrir. Me acerqué a él y me arrodillé, para acariciarle más fácilmente el hocico. Desdentado se dejó, ronroneando un poco, lo cual me sorprendió. Nunca lo había hecho antes.

Sonreí por este hecho. Otra cosa que caracterizaba a Desdentado eran sus muchas personalidades. Tan pronto podía parecer un gatito en busca de cariño y mimos, como un perro en busca de alguien con quien jugar e investigar o bien, podía comportarse como lo que era: un dragón, una bestia salvaje (según dicen las leyendas y cuentos) que siempre andan enfadados y a la defensiva. Pero la personalidad que más me sorprendía de Desdentado era su humanidad. Sí, parece irónico, pero la verdad es que ese animalito a veces parecía otro humano más (y no por el hecho de saber hablar), sino por las cosas que me decía.

Yo no sé nada de su pasado y él no sabe nada del mío, pero ambos sabemos que los dos lo hemos pasado mal por habernos topado con gente mala en la vida. Supongo que por eso yo me siento cómodo con él y espero que él se sienta seguro conmigo. A veces, siento como si Desdentado fuera el único que me entiende aunque solo sea un poquito...

—¿Esos compañeros tuyos... — Habló Desdentado, sacándome de mis pensamientos. —...son los mismos que siempre se meten contigo?

Dudé un momento antes de preguntar. Era cierto que el trío que siempre me pegaba y me insultaba estaba ahí, pero también estaban Astrid y Brusca, que nunca me habían hecho nada. Desdentado me miró de reojo cuando vio que estaba tardando en responder.

—Sí. — Admití. —Pero ahora la cosa está mejor. Esta mañana, sin ir más lejos, todos me han tratado bien.

Desdentado me miró escéptico. No le culpo, ni yo mismo me creía lo que le estaba contando. Entonces recordé lo importante que había ocurrido ayer y que no se lo había contado a mi amigo.

—Es que ayer, cuando estaban buscando pistas para saber qué había ocasionado la devastación, encontré una cinta de pelo de mi madre entre los arbustos. — Le expliqué, haciendo gestos con las manos para que se imaginara la escena.

—¿Y? Solo es una cinta. Dásela de nuevo a tu mamá y te dará las gracias.

—Yo ya no tengo mamá.

Entonces, Desdentado levantó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos. Me sorprendió bastante ese acto, así que no pude concentrarme mucho en leer lo que sus ojos trataban de decirme (una manía que había cogido al descubrir que sus ojos me decían más cosas que él mismo). Luego de haberme estado mirando un buen rato, bajó la cabeza y las orejas.

—Lo siento. — Siseó.

Abrí los ojos como platos; eso no me lo esperaba de él. Me sorprendió sobre todo el hecho de que la voz de Desdentado sonaba rota, como si en verdad lo estuviera sintiendo... Quizá era así, puede que ese dragoncito tan soberbio sintiera de verdad la pérdida de mi madre y le di pena. Podía creérmelo, pero no entenderlo. Cierto es que lo normal en un caso así es dar las condolencias y que el ambiente se vuelva tenso y Desdentado había cumplido con la parte ética, pero no entendía por qué su voz sonó tan triste cuando me lo dijo.

Me fijé en esas esmeraldas ovaladas que tenía por ojos, ambos brillaban con una tristeza inmensa que hizo que sintiera cómo mi corazón se partía. Daba igual cuántas vueltas le diera, lo tenía sentido que él sintiera tanto la pérdida de un ser humano (con perdón a mi mamá), que yo sepa, Desdentado odiaba a los humanos y siempre hablaba muy mal de ellos.

Entonces recordé algo, me vino a la mente el día cuando le regalé la cola. Desdentado estaba teniendo una pesadilla mientras dormía y cuando se despertó gritó una palabra: "Mamá". ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con mi madre desde que ésta falleció? No lo sabía... Muchísimas, de eso no me cabe duda... Me dio pena cuando lo vi, me sentí muy identificado con él. Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando le puse la cola, antes de echarse a volar sin escucharme y empapándome, recuerdo que él había dicho algo como "Volveré a verla".

Me acerqué un poco más a él y carraspeé para llamar su atención. Comprobé que mi plan funcionó cuando su oreja izquierda se viró hacia mí y me miró de reojo. Yo miré al suelo. Iba a preguntarle algo, una pregunta que ya no podía aguantarme más, pero me daba corte mirarle a los ojos mientras lo hacía. Cogí fuerzas para que la voz me saliera clara y alta, para que pudiera oírme mejor, y, sin más preámbulos, se lo pregunté:

—¿Dónde está tu mamá?

Desdentado se puso rígido a la par que yo terminaba la pregunta. Estuvimos un largo rato en silencio. El dragón empezó a respirar con fuerza, como si intentara mantener la compostura y no mostrar debilidad delante de mí. Apretó la boca, con lo cual comprendí que no iba a responderme hasta que pasara otro largo momento.

—¿Era ella a quien ibas a ver cuando te di la cola y saliste volando? — Volví a preguntar.

No quería presionarlo, pero pensé que esta pregunta era más fácil y menos compleja, porque solo se necesitaba para responder un "sí" o un "no". Desdentado movió un poco la cabeza de arriba a abajo, para asentir. Inconscientemente, empecé a acariciarle la cabecita, para reconfortarlo.

—No es malo que la eches de menos, Desdentado. — Le dije, intentado animarlo. —Yo también extraño a la mía mucho y muchas veces, además.

Desdentado se dejó acariciar y entrecerró los ojos, mirando al suelo. Había vuelto a respirar normal otra vez y su cuerpo ya no estaba rígido. Me alegró que pudiera hacerle sentir un poco mejor.

—¿Cómo murió tu madre? — Me preguntó, con voz calma.

—No lo sé. — Admití. Desdentado me miró sorprendido.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

—Le pregunté ayer a mi padre, pero no respondió. Solo dijo que fue un accidente.

Mi amigo guardó silencio. Yo, mientras, recordé el día en que mi padre vino a decirme la horrible noticia.

_ Había sido un día normal en mi vida: Mocoso y compañía se habían reído de mí y yo volví a mi casa algo decaído por ello, pero como siempre venía así pues ya me estaba acostumbrando a ese sentimiento y no era nada para mí. Me sorprendió entrar en casa y verme, no solo a mi padre, sino a la gran mayoría de mi familia (paterna y materna) y a algunos amigos de mis padres. Todos miraron al suelo cuando yo entré por la puerta y miré a mi padre; como siempre, iba vestido con traje y corbata, pero lo que me llamó la atención fue que todos estaban igual y vestidos de negro._

_ Entonces, mi padre se acercó a mí y colocó su mano derecha en mi hombro, apretándolo con fuerza. Le vi los ojos rojos y pensé que había estado llorando, pero no me lo creí del todo. Mi padre era un hombre a la antigua: fuerte y algo bruto... ¿Por qué razón un hombre tan fuerte como mi padre podía haber llorado?_

_ Fue cuando me di cuenta de que ahí faltaba alguien. Una persona que siempre me recibía con una sonrisa cuando yo venía deprimido del colegio; la primera persona que veía al entrar por la puerta a las dos..._

—_Papá, — Dije, algo confundido. —¿y mamá?_

_ Mi padre pareció dejar de respirar cuando se lo pregunté. Los demás solo miraron al suelo o a la pared, evitando mi mirada. Mi padre hincó la rodilla derecha en el suelo y me puso ambas manos encima de los hombros._

—_Hipo... — Empezó diciendo, con una voz llena de dolor. Nunca antes lo había oído hablar así. —Mamá... no va a volver._

_ Al principio me mostré escéptico y sonreí un poco... Era normal, cualquier ser humano rehúsa la idea de que un ser querido se ha ido para siempre de su lado. Pero fue mirar a mi padre, mirando a abajo al igual que los demás, y me di cuenta de la horrible situación: mi madre había muerto y yo me había quedado solo._

_ Miré serio a todos los presentes. Tenía unas ganas de llorar inmensas, pero estaba algo ocupado asimilando en mi mente la idea de que ya no volvería a oír la voz de mi madre, ni vería sus ojos, ni podría tomarla como modelo para mis dibujos, ni podría comer sus comidas, ni podría ir a pasear con ella, ni podría tener una charla agradable con alguien... Lo había perdido todo..._

Sin darme cuenta, empecé a llorar en la actualidad. Lágrimas que en su momento no fueron derramadas por culpa del estado de shock en el que me encontré aquel día. El dolor y la tristeza atacaron a mi corazón sin previo aviso, haciéndome sentir más solo que nunca. Ahora estaba en mi mundo de desgracia, dejándome llevar por la aflicción. Una sensación de soledad se apoderó de mí y yo me abracé a mi mismo, llorando más fuerte.

Algo me devolvió al mundo real: un lametacito. Miré a mi lado y vi a Desdentado, mirándome con sus enormes ojos verdes, llenos de muchas emociones que esta vez tampoco pude describir por el dolor que sentía adentro de mi pecho.

Lo abracé fuertemente, sin dejar de llorar, y él correspondió a mi abrazo acariciándome la parte de atrás de la cabeza con su hocico, mientras gemía un poquito. No, yo ya no estaba solo, tenía a Desdentado. Un buen amigo que me ha demostrado que estará ahí para mí siempre que lo necesite.

Ya me había calmado un poco, pero no dejé de abrazar al dragón. No se había quejado, así que supuse que no le importaba. Mientras, recordé la última decisión que había hecho: descubrir la verdad.

Al día siguiente, fui a la biblioteca del colegio una vez acabaron las clases. La verdad es que, como nadie iba a ese lugar para hacer proyectos, los ordenadores eran viejos y el colegio no quiso soltar dinero para comprar unos nuevos, a no ser que se rompieran.

Me senté en el fondo, para pasar desapercibido, y encendí la pantalla del ordenador, el cual ya estaba con el buscador de Google puesto y listo para ser usado. Lancé un pequeño pero profundo suspirito y tecleé: "Isla de Mema".

Una gran lista en azul subrayada apareció en la pantalla y yo leí algunas de ellas. La gran mayoría era sobre sitios que visitar para los turistas, aunque la verdad es que no venía mucha gente, por nuestro clima tan frío. Es más, nosotros éramos los que abandonábamos Mema en los tres meses que duraba el verano. Lancé un gritito frustrado al ver que no encontraba nada relacionado con el bosque o la ensenada. Decidí ser más específico y volví a teclear en la barra: "Mema bosques", dándole a enter y esperando que esta vez apareciera lo que yo buscaba, pero volví a llevarme una decepción.

Al parecer, había páginas que mencionaban el bosque, pero explicando su flora, la cual le parecía muy hermosa a algunas personas de fuera y a los propios memodianos. Nuestro tiempo de invierno constante impedía que hubiera mucha vegetación por el lugar y que fuera difícil plantar cosechas. Pero no había nada de nada de lo que yo buscaba.

Borré todo lo que había escrito y la página se quedó en blanco, esperando a que volvieran a utilizarla. Me quedé mirando al monitor durante algunos minutos. Ahora mismo, mi yo interior estaba separado en dos partes; la primera quería hacerlo, quería escribir lo que se me había ocurrido para poder encontrar la información que yo quería; pero, la otra me lo impedía y estaba muerta de miedo por lo que pudiera encontrar.

Sentí cómo la respiración se me entrecortaba y empecé a sudar un poco. Sí, debía hacerlo, debía escribirlo, debía buscarlo, debía... _Necesitaba_ saber la verdad. Cerré los ojos para poder armarme de fuerza y valor y los volví a abrir al instante, empezando a teclear: "Valhallarama Abadejo". Eso es, el nombre de mi madre. Pensaba que si ponía directamente la razón por la que estaba haciendo todo eso, podría encontrar información fácilmente. Suspiré por enésima vez e iba a pulsar _enter_, pero algo me lo impidió.

—¿Hipo?

Di un pequeño saltito en mi silla y me viré hacia atrás, encontrándome con Astrid. Ella me dedicó una mirada curiosa.

—Oh, hola, Astrid. Me has asustado. — Le dije, intentando calmarme para que el corazón dejara de latirme a mil por hora.

—Lo siento. — Se disculpó, mientras se sentaba en la silla de al lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que todos se habían ido a casa.

—Oh, los delegados de sexto debimos quedarnos después de clases para hablar sobre las quejas de los alumnos. — Me explicó, con tono de aburrimiento total. —¡Y al final no pudimos solucionar nada! Lo único que conseguí de todo eso fue un tremendo dolor de cabeza. — Se quejó, mientras se ponía la mano derecha sobre la sien y se la masajeaba. —¿Y tú?

—¿Qué? ¿Yo?

—Sí, ¿qué haces aquí?

Casi se me había olvidado que Astrid me había pillado in fraganti en plena investigación. ¿Debía contarle la verdad o debía volver a mentir? Al parecer, ella se mostraba más amable conmigo, al igual que los demás. No me pareció lo correcto mentirle más si no era para proteger a mi amigo.

—Estoy buscando información sobre... la muerte de mi madre... — Le respondí, con voz entrecortada. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por mi respuesta.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué buscas información aquí y no le preguntas...?

—Ya le he preguntado a mi padre. — Le corté. —Fue lo primero que hice cuando encontramos la cinta en el bosque. — Astrid miró al suelo, recordando el mal rato que todos pasaron por mi culpa.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Que fue un accidente.

—¿Entonces, por qué haces todo esto?

—Porque creo que hay algo más.

Astrid se acercó a mí con la silla.

—¿Es que dudas de lo que tu padre te dijo? — Me preguntó sin poder creerse el que alguien desconfiara de la palabra de su padre.

—No es eso, es que... — Suspiré. —Astrid, no me siento cómodo diciendo que no me creo lo que mi padre me dijo, — Le respondí, bastante serio, mientras ella me miraba con atención. —pero es de mi madre de quien estamos hablando. Ella era mi mejor amiga... No puedo ni quiero vivir con esta falta de conocimiento sobre su muerte.

Astrid me miró por unos momentos, analizando cada palabra que le había dicho. Luego me sonrió, tranquilizadora, y me colocó una mano en el hombro.

—Puedes contar conmigo. — Me dijo. —Por favor, déjame ayudarte, quizá pueda ser útil.

—Gracias. — Le respondí. Me daba cosa meterla en este tema, pero el brillo de sus ojos me impidió echarla fuera. Además de que sabía que ella era muy cabezota y no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta.

Pulsé "buscar" en el ordenador y salieron muy pocos enlaces. Todos eran de páginas web de periódicos y todos anunciaban su muerte.

—¿Esa mujer era tu mamá? — Me preguntó sorprendida Astrid. —¡Claro, Abadejo! Sabía que el apellido me sonaba un montón.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — Le pregunté curioso.

—¿Es que no lo sabes? — Volvió a preguntarme con los ojos muy abiertos. —Esa mujer salió en todas las noticias. Toda Mema estaba sorprendida de en dónde murió. Como les dije a los otros, nadie va a ese lugar.

—Yo no suelo ver las noticias. — Le respondí. —Además, no estaba de humor para ver nada. Aunque es extraño no haberla visto en los periódicos, a mi padre le encanta coleccionarlos.

—Bueno, él sabe que es un tema muy delicado para ti, quizá no quiso hacerte daño.

Acepté esa opción. Pinché en el primer enlace que aparecía y los dos leímos lo que ponía, pero no me sirvió de nada. Tan solo decía lo esencial: "Una mujer es hallada muerta en el bosque de Mema" y después seguía diciendo otras cosas a las que no le presté mucha atención. Leímos todos los artículos de todas las páginas, pero todos decían lo mismo.

—¿No denunciaron su desaparición? — Cuestionó Astrid mirándome extrañada y yo la miré de la misma forma.

—Claro que no. — Le respondí. —Ella no desapareció en ningún momento. — Astrid arrugó la nariz, haciéndome entender que no me creía. —Mi mamá nada más salió un momento de casa mientras yo estaba en el colegio y mi padre en el trabajo, al parecer, para ir al bosque. Pero nunca desapareció de casa durante horas y días.

—Un momento. — Astrid me paró, alzando la mano derecha. —¿Me estás diciendo que tu madre se fue un momento por la mañana, cuando no había nadie más en casa, fue al bosque y la hallaron muerta?

—Por lo que leímos, así fue. — Le dije, señalando al monitor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió entre su muerte y cuando fue encontrada? — Preguntó una vez más, acercándose un poco a mí.

—Em... No... No lo sé, no lo pone. — Le respondí algo nervioso, por tenerla tan cerca.

—Hum... — Dijo con el dedo índice derecho en su barbilla, como un detective. —Creo que tienes razón y aquí pasa algo muy raro.

Astrid se levantó de la silla y yo hice lo mismo, cerrándolo todo rápido para poder ir con ella. La vi mirando al suelo, pensativa y reflexiva a la vez. Qué guapa era cuando se ponía así... Me di una bofetada mentalmente. _¡Hipo, céntrate! _Me dije a mí mismo. _¡Esto es un tema muy serio!_ Por suerte, Astrid me habló, haciendo que por un momento olvidara todo lo bueno que pensaba de ella.

—Voy a preguntarle a mi padre. — Me dijo. —Él es policía y quizá sepa algo más. ¡Nos vemos mañana! — Se despidió mientras me daba un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro izquierdo y salía de la biblioteca.

Aquella tarde no fui a la ensenada, sino a mi casa. No pasaba nada, yo ya le había dicho a Desdentado que no podría ir porque tenía un examen de Conocimiento del Medio mañana y él me entendió (después de explicarle lo que era un examen).

Entré por la puerta y no vi a Bocón viendo la tele en el sillón, aunque ésta estaba encendida con el "Sálvame" a punto de terminar. Meneé la cabeza de derecha a izquierda. _Bocón está hecho un auténtico cotilla. _Apagué la televisión y subí a mi cuarto.

Lo que yo no sabía era que Bocón había subido a mi habitación horas antes para limpiar. Mi padre le había dicho en la cena de anoche que, hasta que le encontrara un trabajo, se encargaría de las labores domésticas. Me pilló por sorpresa encontrarlo ahí dentro, pero sobre todo me chocó verlo tan serio; normalmente él me recibía con una sonrisa y era muy alegre.

—Bocón, ¿pasa algo? — Le pregunté algo preocupado. Entonces, noté que sujetaba algo en su mano derecha.

—Hipo... — Se levantó de la cama. —¿Podrías decirme cómo hiciste este dibujo? — Cuestionó, enseñándome un dibujo de Desdentado.

Como Desdentado se había quedado el primer dibujo que hice de él, decidí hacerle otro para mí, esta vez, tomándolo como modelo. Él se dejó y parecía gustarle el hecho de que lo dibujara. Las manos se me helaron por los nervios. ¿Qué debía decirle? Tenía pensado hablarle de Desdentado hará unos días, pero se me había pasado por toda la historia de mi madre.

Era cierto que Bocón era amigo mío y que me sentía fatal al mentirle, pero ahora mismo mis planes sobre contarle la verdad cambiaron drásticamente. Estaba demasiado serio y parecía no gustarle el hecho de que yo hubiera hecho un dibujo de un dragón, cosa extraña en él, ya que siempre le habían gustado mis dibujos. Sentí un mal presentimiento por todo el cuerpo y decidí hacer lo que me parecía mejor.

—Pues... con la imaginación. — Le contesté sin pensar mucho en mi mentira, pues Bocón parecía estar impaciente por oír una respuesta por mi parte.

—¿La imaginación? — Preguntó, levantando una ceja.

—Claro. — Le respondí yo, como diciéndole: "Es elemental, mi querido Bocón". —¿Cómo si no iba a dibujar un dragón? Ellos no existen para poder tomarlos como modelos. — Bromeé, dándome cuenta de que estaba utilizando la verdad en mi mentira. Creo que esto me ha vuelto un buen mentiroso.

Bocón apretó los labios cuando dije "No existen" y eso me sorprendió un poco. Se acercó a mí.

—¿Dónde estuviste?

—En el colegio con Astrid. Hablábamos de un trabajo... — Esta vez tuve que mentir. Este comportamiento por parte de Bocón me recordó a cómo se había puesto cuando pregunté por la muerte de mamá y no quise repetirlo.

—¿Todavía siguen con el trabajo del bosque? — Preguntó notablemente molesto. Yo no sabía si asentir o no. Él siguió hablando. —Tengan cuidado cuando vayan allí. — Volvió a advertirme, tendiéndome el dibujo. —Hay unas bestias horribles y peligrosas por ahí.

Cogí el dibujo y él salió de mi cuarto, cerrando débilmente la puerta. Me quedé mirando el dibujo durante un largo rato. ¿Qué demonios había pasado aquí? Nunca había visto a Bocón comportarse tan raro. Bueno, él siempre hacía cosas raras. Lo que quiero decir es que no era normal que Bocón se pusiera tan serio por un mero dibujo. Incluso podía jurar que estaba nervioso y se calmó cuando le respondí riendo que los dragones no existían.

¡No le encontraba sentido! Aunque, pensándolo bien, ahora nada tenía sentido en mi vida y tenía más preguntas que respuestas. Abrí el primer cajón de mi escritorio para colocar el dibujo ahí y coger la cinta de mi madre. Me la guardé en el bolsillo. Cuando la tocaba, sentía como si mi madre estuviera aquí y eso me hacía un poco más fuerte. Creía que si la llevaba conmigo me daría suerte y me ayudaría a acercarme un poco más a la verdad.


	6. Amistad descubierta

**CAPÍTULO V:**

"_**Amistad descubierta"**_

_ El lugar que estaba viendo nunca antes lo había visto, pero me dio escalofríos estar ahí. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo y cuándo había llegado hasta allí? Paseé por el largo, silencioso y oscuro pasillo, alerta por si se oía cualquier ruido extraño. Al terminar el recorrido, miré hacia ambos lados. ¿Por cuál debía ir?_

_ De pronto, oí una voz enfurecida que hizo eco por todo el desierto lugar. Me asustó bastante el tan solo hecho de imaginarme al dueño de aquella voz, pero la curiosidad pudo conmigo y fui a ver qué pasaba. Me acerqué hasta una puerta abierta por una rendijita, de la cual salía una tenue luz. Me agaché, no demasiado, para tener la oportunidad de correr por si era necesario, y escuché la conversación._

—_¡Son una panda de inútiles! ¿Me están diciendo que llevan más de una semana y aún no lo tienen localizado? — Rugió la voz que me había hecho venir hasta aquí._

—_Lo lamento, Director. — Se disculpó una voz nueva, más joven y nerviosa. —Lo estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos, pero es difícil encontrar..._

—_¡Mide más de un metro de largo! — Lo interrumpió la voz ronca. —¡No me venga ahora con excusas de que "es difícil"! ¡LO NECESITO AQUÍ!_

_ Oí cómo un montón de cristales se rompían uno tras otro; me alongué un poco más para poder ver qué estaba ocurriendo exactamente. Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral cuando vi a un señor mayor (seguramente el dueño de la voz ronca y enfurecida) tirando cualquier objeto que encontraba delante de sus ojos y rompiéndolos en miles de pedacitos en el suelo. A su lado, había otra persona, un chico más joven, de tez blanca, cabellos castaños y ojos azules. Estaba bastante asustado viendo al mayor provocando tal desastre e intentaba pararlo sin ningún éxito._

—_¡Señor Director, pare, por favor! — Rogó el joven. —¡Le prometo que...!_

—_¡No quiero promesas, Insúa! — Lo interrumpió por segunda vez su superior. —¡Quiero resultados! ¡QUIERO VER A ESE MALDITO MONSTRUO AQUÍ!_

_ Ese hombre, al que llamaban "Director", se acercó a la puerta a zancadas y yo empecé a temblar de miedo, temiendo se descubierto._

Me desperté sobresaltado y empapado en sudor. Me aseguré de que estaba en mi cuarto mientras jadeaba por el miedo que sentí momentos antes. Suspiré aliviado en cuanto volví al mundo real.

—_Menos mal. _— Pensé. —_Sólo ha sido un sueño._

Salté de la cama y me vestí para ir al colegio. Ahora teníamos un control de "Cono" y sabía que no podía llegar tarde porque si no el profe me mandaría a la biblioteca y me pondría un cero en el examen y, la verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de suspender una de las pocas asignaturas que se me daban medianamente bien.

Bajé las escaleras acelerado con la mochila en el hombro derecho y cogí un par de tostadas. Me metí la única que tenía mantequilla en la boca y a la otra empecé a untarle a toda prisa.

—¡Eh, Hipo, relájate! — Me regañó Bocón, apuntándome con la cuchara. —Come bien o si no te atragantarás. El desayuno es la comida más importante del día.

Me alegraba el hecho de que Bocón fuera el mismo de siempre e hiciera sus bromas mientras fingía ser un ama de casa, cuando en realidad no daba un palo al agua.

—Siéntate y desayuna tranquilo como un niño normal. — Me dijo mientras bebía un poco de leche.

—No puedo, tengo un examen ahora a las ocho. — Le expliqué, mientras terminaba de tragar la tostada y metiéndome la otra en la boca.

—¿Un examen a primera hora de la mañana? — Me preguntó con los ojos abiertísimos. —¡Qué abuso! ¡Eso es inhumano. Deberían echar a ese profesor chiflado a la calle!

—Jajaja, no caerá esa breva, créeme. A nadie le cae bien D. Esteban.

—Y con razón.

—Bueno, debo irme ya. ¡Nos vemos luego, tío Bocón! — Me despedí de él con la mano y aproveché para coger otra tostada.

—¡Suerte! — Me dijo él mientras miraba la tostada que había cogido en vez de a mí. Siempre tan glotón...

—Gracias. — Le respondí antes de cerrar la puerta y salir corriendo dirección al colegio.

El día se me pasó bastante rapidito. El examen estaba tirado, cosa que me sorprendió. ¡A ver si al fin consigo subir del siete en este! Patapez y yo comentamos el examen, diciéndonos lo que habíamos puesto y lo que no y más de una vez mi robusto compañero lanzó un gruñido de frustración al aire cuando comprobó que se había equivocado en la pregunta más importante. Luego, los gemelos me acompañaron en el recreo y en la hora del almuerzo, peleándose, como siempre, hasta por la mayor tontería del mundo. Mocoso, por su parte, aún no tenía mucha confianza conmigo, pero alguna que otra vez me saludó cuando se acercaba a hablar con alguno de su grupo que estuviera charlando conmigo.

Con tanto ajetreo, no pude hablar con Astrid en todo el día. Yo, porque estaba ocupado con los demás que intentaban conocerme un poco más y ella, porque debía volver a esas charlas de delegados. Con tan solo imaginarme a mí mismo haciendo todo lo que hacía ella, me cansaba enseguida. Sin embargo, Astrid había demostrado tener mucha resistencia y energía. Sin duda alguna el cargo no le venía para nada grande y comprendo por qué fue elegida delegada.

Sonó el timbre y yo esta tarde fui a la ensenada. Ayer no pude ir por el examen que ya he comentado, pero hoy tenía la tarde libre. Mientras pasaba por el bosque para llegar a mi destino, el recuerdo del sueño de esta mañana vino a mi mente y, con él, las heridas que Desdentado tenía cuando lo encontré por primera vez. ¿Habían sido ellos los que le habían hecho eso? ¿Por su culpa Desdentado desconfiaba tanto de los humanos y nos tenía tanto odio? La verdad es que quise convencerme a mí mismo de que solo había sido un sueño imaginado por mí cabeza y que no tenía nada que ver con la realidad, que esas personas no existían. Pero me costaba admitirlo, yo jamás había sido bueno inventándome cuentos.

—¡Hola! — Grité una vez toqué el suelo de la ensenada. —¿Desdentado, estás aquí? — Noté una fuerte respiración detrás de mí y un pequeño gruñidito. Me di la vuelta y lo vi detrás de mí, con esos ojitos clavados en mí. —¿Qué tal, campeón?

Desdentado se acercó a mí y me acarició la tripita, en forma de saludo. Según pasaban los días, él se había vuelto más simpático conmigo y eso me gustaba. Al parecer, empezaba a confiar un poco más en mí. Yo le acaricié la cabecita mientras le sonreía.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, amigo. — Le dije mientras él se apartaba de mí. —¿Quieres que probemos la cola de nuevo? — Él asintió, bastante contento.

—Sí, ¡pensaba que no lo dirías nunca! — Comentó, dándome la espalda para que me montara.

Reí un poco por su comentario y me senté en la silla, esta vez más seguro que las primeras veces, y coloqué mi pie izquierdo en la palanquita, asegurándome de que el ala funcionaba cuando yo le daba.

—¿Va bien? — Me preguntó, mirando hacia atrás.

—Ajá, tranquilo. — Le respondí. Me agarré fuertemente a él, preparándome. —¡A por todas, campeón!

Desdentado sonrió. Había cogido la manía de decirle esa frase cada vez que echábamos a volar y al parecer él disfrutaba de mi entusiasmo. Extendió sus dos alas y juntos emprendimos el vuelo.

Volamos unos cuantos kilómetros, sobrevolando el bosque a una distancia prudente y con cautela, para evitar accidentes de ser vistos o devastar medio bosque y atraer a los curiosos. Yo ya le empezaba a pillar el tranquillo a la alita y él parecía estar más acostumbrado a volar con alguien encima.

—La cola funciona bien al volar recto y al girar. — Comenté, contento por ver que mi trabajo sirvió de algo. —Probemos con el aterrizaje.

Desdentado gruñó y asintió. Me agarré un poco más fuerte esta vez, mientras miraba a la colita de atrás y a la palanquita a la vez. ¡Por poco me quedo bizco! Pero tenía que asegurarme de que no dejáramos ninguna huella. Además, era la primera vez que intentábamos aterrizar, como Dios manda, quiero decir.

—Vamos, despacito. — Me dije a mí mismo y al dragón.

Apreté poco a poco la palanquita para que el ala se abriera y Desdentado hizo el resto. Lentamente, el dragón bajó hasta abajo y, cuando fue a tocar la hierba, abrió las alas y las batió un poco para evitar una caída muy bruta. Una vez tocó el suelo, me bajé de su lomo.

—¡Lo hicimos, mi ala funciona! — Dije contento.

—Se te dan bien las manualidades. — Me comentó mientras se miraba la cola. —Dudo que haya mucha gente en el mundo que pueda hacer lo que tú.

—Gracias, pero no es para tanto. — Respondí, algo sonrojado.

Entonces, miré a mi alrededor, para ver en dónde habíamos aterrizado. Para mi sorpresa, fue en el mismo lugar en donde encontré la cinta de mi madre. Me acerqué a los arbustos en donde estaba tirada e inspeccioné el lugar más detenidamente.

—¿Qué haces? — Me preguntó Desdentado, mirándome curioso.

—Hum, es que aquí fue donde encontré la cinta de mi madre. — Le expliqué. —Quiero ver si encuentro algo más que pueda servirme.

—¿Servirte para qué? — Preguntó arrugando la nariz.

—Es que... — Iba a contarle toda la historia cuando algo me detuvo: unos pasos, ramas rompiéndose. —¡Viene alguien, escóndete! — Lo empujé sin mirar hacia dónde, dejándome llevar por el pánico.

—¡No me empujes! — Dijo él, molesto. —¡Y menos aún si no sabes ni para dónde!

—¡Oh, Dios mío. Oh, Dios mío! — Dije yendo de allá para acá. —¿¡Qué vamos a hacer, qué vamos a hacer!? ¡Te verán. Te verán y como te vean...!

Fui callado por una bofetada dada por una cola. Me sobé la parte dolorida y miré con el ceño fruncido a Desdentado.

—¿¡Por qué me pegas!? — Le pregunté enfurecido.

—Estabas histérico. — Me respondió con total tranquilidad mientras se escondía en unos arbustos frondosos.

Me quedé viéndolo atónito. ¿Un dragón me acababa de meter un cachetón? Ya lo había visto y vivido todo... Miré hacia el lugar en donde escuchaba los pasos aproximarse y, esta vez, fueron acompañados por una voz femenina.

—¡Hipo!

—¿Astrid? — Mi compañera apareció de entre los arbustos.

—Hipo. — Dijo alegre al verme y se acercó a mí. —Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

—¿Por qué me buscabas? — Le pregunté extrañado. No estaba acostumbrado a que le gente me buscara.

—¿Hola, hay alguien en casa? — Me preguntó con todo burlón, mientras me daba pequeños puñetacitos en la cabeza, fingiendo llamar a la puerta de alguien. —¿Es que acaso no recuerdas que iba a obtener información de TYSQ?

—¿Te, y griega, ese, cu? — Repetí algo confundido.

—"Tú Ya Sabes Qué". — Me explicó, riendo un poco. —Bueno, buenas noticias, ¡he descubierto algo importante!

Astrid rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó unos papales; eso provocó que otra cosa que guardaba que se le cayera al suelo.

—Ups. — Dijo, mientras se agachaba a recogerlo.

—¿Eso es una... navaja? — Pregunté, algo asustado.

—Sí. — Respondió, sacando la punta. —Esto me da algo de grima. Nos podría atacar cualquier ani...

Astrid fue interrumpida por un rugido repentino y saltamos ambos por el susto, y eso que yo ya me conocía ese rugido... Desdentado salió de entre los arbustos y empezó a rugir a Astrid, con la línea negra de sus ojos delgada, cosa que ya sabía que significaba peligro, y sacó sus dientes, amenazadoramente.

Astrid gritó asustada al ver, no a un animal salvaje como ella temía, sino a un dragón. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y la navaja brilló a la luz del sol. El resplandor pareció enfurecer más a Desdentado, el cual saltó encima de mi compañera y rugió más fuerte, mientras Astrid gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. El rugido y el grito de ambos me sacó de mi estado de shock y fue entonces cuando corrí hacia donde estaban ellos.

—¡Desdentado, para! ¡Quieto! — Le grité, pero él parecía no escucharme.

Me aproximé más a él y le pegué un cachetón, haciendo que su cara se virara un fisco. No sabía si fue porque me salió una fuerza sobrehumana por mis ganas de ayudar a la chica de la que estaba enamorado o simplemente que él estaba distraído y no se la esperaba. Me decanté por la segunda opción, que era la más lógica. Desdentado me miró, sorprendido por lo que le había hecho.

—Estabas histérico. — Le dije, imitando el mismo tonito que él utilizó momentos atrás, cuando me abofeteó. —¡Bájate de encima de ella, dragón malo! — Me obedeció, pero gruñó un poco y me miró con el rabillo del ojo. —¡A mí no me gruñas ni me mires atravesado, señorito!

Desdentado fue a decirme algo, pero una patada en la quejada por parte de Astrid lo detuvo. El dragón volvió a rugir, enfadado, mostrándole los dientes. Yo fui con él e intenté calmarlo.

—Así no me ayudas. — La regañé. —Vamos, chiquitín, cálmate. — Le dije a Desdentado mientras le acariciaba la cabecita.

—¿¡PERO QUÉ DICES!? ¡HA INTENTADO MATARME! ¡IBA A COMERME!

—No digas tonterías, Astrid, él no come personas. — Miré a Desdentado y le pregunté, temeroso: —No comen personas, ¿verdad?

—¡Como vuelva a pegarme la añadiré en mi menú! — Respondió mirándola mal.

—¡No digas esas cosas!

—¿Qué? — Dijo Astrid. —¿De qué hablas, Hipo? No he dicho nada.

—No tú, él. — Expliqué, señalándolo.

—¿El dragón? Un momento, ¿¡qué haces con un dragón!? ¿¡Quién no ha de decir algo!? ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ OCURRIENDO!?

Me acerqué a Astrid y le di un bofetón también. Pero esta vez, ella me devolvió el golpe, más fuerte aún.

—¿¡Qué haces, por qué me pegas!? — Le demandé, enfadado.

—¿¡Y tú a mí!?

—¡Es que estamos muy nerviosos! — Le grité, gesticulando exageradamente. —¡Cálmate...!

—¿¡Que me calme!? ¡Esa bestia intentó comerme!

—¿Que acaso no escuchaste? ¡Él no come personas!

—¿Escuchar? — Me preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

—Un momento... — Me acerqué a ella, extrañado. —¿Tú no...? ¿Tú no le oyes hablar?

—No, sólo está gruñendo y rugiendo, como todos los animales.

Me quedé callado y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Abrí la boca para hablar, pero no me salió la voz por el nuevo descubrimiento. ¿Es que acaso solo YO escuchaba a Desdentado hablar? Miré al dragón, supongo que mi cara mostraba la extrañeza que sentía ante esta situación, porque una vez nuestras miradas se cruzaron, él me dijo:

—A mí no me mires, yo ya te dije que no era normal que _ustedes_ nos escucharan.

Era cierto, ahora lo recordaba, la primera vez que Desdentado habló delante de mí, él había mencionado que no era muy común que un humano entendiera a los dragones.

—Pero, ¿por qué...? — Pensé en voz alta, dejando escapar mi pregunta, pero dejé de hablar cuando vi que Astrid no estaba. —¿Astrid? — Di varias vueltas para ver si la veía y la encontré corriendo hacia la salida del bosque. —¡Astrid!

Grité para llamar su atención, pero ella me ignoró y corrió aún más.

—Genial, ya la liamos... — Comenté fastidiado, mientras Desdentado se colocaba a mi lado, mirando a mi compañera con una ceja levantada.

Salí corriendo detrás de ella y Desdentado me siguió. No era muy rápido, al contrario que Astrid, que, presa del pánico, corría a una velocidad sobrehumana. Desdentado me adelantó, provocando una ventisca que levantó varias hojas del suelo, yo me cubrí la cara con ambas manos, para evitar que algo se me metiera en los ojos. Cuando volví a dejarla descubierta, vi a Astrid tirada en el suelo, con Desdentado encima de ella y corrí hacia ellos lo más rápido que pude.

—¡Hipo, dile a esta bestia que se quite de encima! — Me gritó enfurecida, mientras forcejeaba por irse.

—No hasta que me escuches. — Le dije, mientras me subía al lomo de Desdentado, intentando calmarlo.

—¡No pienso escuchar nada! ¡Esto es una locura! — Volvió a decir, más sorprendida aún al verme subir encima de un dragón.

—Vale, no me escuches si no quieres. — Le respondí. —Pero déjame que te lo enseñe...

Astrid se quedó quieta un rato, mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo, con los ojos entrecerrados y un brillo de desconfianza brillaba en sus bonitos ojos azules. Le tendí la mano para saber cuál sería su elección; si la tomaba, yo la ayudaría a levantarse y le mostraría lo que quería enseñarle; si no lo hacía, perdería a una amiga.

Para mi suerte, Astrid me cogió la mano y se levantó poco a poco, mientras yo le hacía señas a Desdentado, diciéndole que se alejara, que ya no había nada que temer. Él, a regañadientes, me obedeció, pero no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Astrid. Luego, la ayudé a subirse encima de Desdentado.

—Vale, amigo, — Le dije al dragón. —despacito...

Desdentado extendió sus dos alas y yo pulsé la palanca, abriendo la su cola de pega y los tres emprendimos el vuelo. Astrid se abrazó a mi espalda, cerrando los ojos y yo me tensé al sentirla tan cerca, pero intenté mantenerme concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, ya que Desdentado dependía de mí para volar.

Subimos bastante alto, por encima de las nubes, sintiendo una suave y fría brisa en la cara y un leve viento que nos echaba el pelo hacia atrás. Acaricié la cabeza de Desdentado, para hacerle ver que lo estaba haciendo bien. Miré hacia atrás y vi a Astrid (todavía abrazada a mi espalda, fuertemente) y con los ojos cerrados.

—Abre los ojos. — Le sugerí. —No tienes nada que temer, créeme.

Astrid fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco y miró hacia abajo. Lanzó un grito al ver la altura a la que estábamos y se abrazó con más fuerza a mi cintura. No la culpo, yo también hubiera actuado así, es más, yo le temía a las alturas, pero no sé por qué, cuando volaba a lomos de Desdentado, me sentía seguro y mi miedo desaparecía.

—Tranquila, él no dejará que nos pase nada malo.

Noté cómo Desdentado me miraba curioso con el rabillo del ojo, al parecer él no se creía que confiara tanto en él (¡y eso que fue él quien me dio razones para confiar!). Luego, volvió a mirar hacia el frente y juraría que lo vi sonreír, conmovido por lo que dije.

Por su parte, Astrid respiró hondo y volvió a abrir los ojos mirando hacia arriba y noté cómo su agarré se volvía cada vez más flojo. La oí suspirar, sorprendida y decidí echar un vistazo yo también por un momento.

El cielo era anaranjado y oscuro a la vez, dando a ver que el Sol estaba a punto de irse para dar paso a la Luna. Algunas estrellas se veían, escasamente, como pequeños diamantes ligero brillo; las nubes eran finas y blancas como nunca antes las había visto, ya que siempre eran medio grisáceas por el clima que había en Mema (siempre lloviendo, nevando o nublado, sencillamente).

—Guau... — Susurré, asombrado por la escena.

Luego, miré hacia delante y mi asombro creció más de lo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar. El Sol bajaba lentamente por la imaginaria raya que juntaba cielo y mar, haciendo que ambos se volvieran de un color naranja cálido. Jamás había visto el horizonte en toda mi vida, al menos no de esa manera. Ignoré el hecho de que nos habíamos alejado del bosque y que ahora sobrevolábamos el mar, cristalino y limpio, con algunos peces en el fondo, nadando deprisa. Por un momento quise seguir hacia delante, como si el mundo fuera plano y esa imagen de delante fuera una pared.

—Es tan hermoso... — Suspiró soñadora Astrid, acostando la barbilla en mi hombro derecho. Me estremecí un poco al notar el roce de su piel con la mía. —Nunca hubiera pensado que en Mema pudiera haber vistas tan bonitas como estas...

Dimos media vuelta cuando vimos que se estaba haciendo tarde y aterrizamos en la ensenada. Astrid se bajó de un salto sin ayuda; yo, cuando me bajé, acaricié a Desdentado en la cabecita, dándole a ver que lo había hecho muy bien. Él me miró sonriendo, al parecer había disfruto de ese vuelecito y nos había servido para probar la cola.

—Ha sido... — Empezó a comentar Astrid, pero luego se calló y suspiró. Miró a Desdentado y se acercó a él. —Lo siento. — Se disculpó.

Desdentado se quedó mirándola por un momento y se acerco a ella. Ante esto, yo me preparé por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar y Astrid se echó un poco para atrás, temiendo lo peor. Ambos nos sorprendimos cuando vimos a Desdentado lamiendo la mejilla de Astrid. Ella solo rio divertida, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

—Es un poco gritona, — Comentó Desdentado, poniéndose a mi lado de nuevo. —pero no es mala chica.

Sonreí al ver que por fin se llevaba bien con Astrid. Ésta se acercó a mí, algo curiosa, mientras se tocaba el fleco.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

La miré durante un rato y sonreí un poco más, me alegraba saber que, no solo confiaba en Desdentado, sino que además se creía que podía oírlo hablar.

—Que le caes bien. — Le respondí, omitiendo el hecho de que la había llamado "gritona".

—Él también es simpático. — Comentó. —Quitando el hecho de que intentó comerme.

—¡Desdentado nunca te comería, Astrid!

—¿Desdentado? — Preguntó, pestañeando.

—Em... Sí... Lo llamé así porque tiene dientes de quita y pon.

Astrid me miró curiosa y Desdentado abrió la boca, enseñándole su boca sin dientes y luego sacándolos. Ante esto, Astrid se echó para atrás, sorprendida.

—¿Ves? — Le dije. —Tranquila, no te hará nada malo, es inofensivo.

—Bueno es saberlo. — Me dijo suspirando. —¡Oh, es cierto, Hipo!

—¿Qué pasa?

—Se me olvidó por completo lo que quería decirte. — Me dijo sacando un folio de su bolsillo. —He descubierto algo importante sobre tu madre.

Desdentado bajó la cabecita, mirándome con cierta lástima y yo me quedé callado. Se me había olvidado por completo todo el lío que tenía en la cabeza con ese tema. Me daba algo de miedo escuchar lo que Astrid tenía que contarme, pero debía saber cualquier cosa que pudiera acercarme a la verdad. Además, ella se había tomado la molestia de conseguirme datos.

—Cuéntame todo lo que sepas. — Le dije, acercándome a ella.

Nos despedimos de Desdentado y emprendimos camino hacia mi casa. Durante el trayecto, Astrid me dijo todo lo que sabía, guiándose con el papel, en el cual había escrito todo para poder acordarse hasta de la última coma.

—Bueno, ¿recuerdas que te pregunté sobre cuántas horas habían pasado desde la muerte de tu madre hasta que alguien llamó para decir en dónde estaba? — Me preguntó.

—Ajá. No lo ponía en ningún sitio.

—Exacto, fue lo que me extrañó. — Comentó, mirando el papel con el ceño fruncido. —Y la respuesta me resultó más rara todavía y por eso quería hablar contigo cuanto antes.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme todo el cuerpo cuando oí la seriedad con la que me estaba hablando Astrid. Me armé de valor para preguntar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque resulta que, cuando la encontraron, tu mamá llevaba muerta nada más que cinco horas. Pero si la comparamos con la hora a la que un anónimo avisó a la policía, serían, más o menos, dos horas.

Miré al suelo con el ceño fruncido, asimilando toda esa información. No comprendía hasta dónde quería llegar.

—¿Por qué es tan raro?

—¡Oh, venga, Hipo! — Gritó Astrid frustrada. —He dicho millones de veces que nadie va a ese bosque, ¿no?

—Sí. — Le respondí algo molesto, por el grito que me mandó.

—Bien, ¿cómo es posible entonces que la encontraran tan rápido?

Abrí los ojos y la miré, mientras seguíamos caminando sin mirar al frente.

—¿Cómo pudo ser entonces? Es cierto que es raro...

—Eso es que tu mamá fue acompañada al bosque, había alguien más en la escena del crimen.

—¡Y esa persona puede contarme lo que pasó! — Dije emocionado, al ver que esto avanzaba. —¿Sabes quién fue?

—¿Hola, Hipo? He dicho "anónimooooo" — Me respondió con tono burlón.

—¿Hola, Astrid? Me dijiste que ibas a coger daaaatooooos... — Le dije yo, remedándola.

—¡Yo no hablo así! — Espetó con un tono molesto, pero en su rostro había una sonrisa divertida. —Y he descubierto bastante, — Me enseñó la hoja, bastante orgullosa de su trabajo. —pero mi padre no pudo decirme quién fue el que llamó. Él ni siquiera trabajó ese día en comisaría y, aunque lo hubiera hecho, la persona no quiso dar sus datos y eso se respeta. Solo sabe que es un hombre, por su voz.

—¿Un hombre...? — De pronto, tuve la misma sensación que alguien que estaba haciendo un puzzle y se sentía emocionado porque todas las piezas empezaban a encajar.

—Sip. ¿Conoces a algún hombre que estuviera unido a tu mamá? Eso podría...

—El tío Bocón. — La interrumpí.

Justo entonces, llegamos a mi casa y nos quedamos parados, mirándonos a los ojos. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Cuando le pregunté sobre mamá a papá la tarde que encontré la cinta, él no quería hablar del tema y parecía tan o más perdido que yo; sin embargo, Bocón parecía saber más de lo que nos hacía creer y se enfureció con mi padre cuando dijo que había sido un "accidente".

—No sabía que tuvieras un tío. — Comentó Astrid, para romper el pesado silencio que se había creado entre nosotros.

—En realidad no es mi tío, — Admití. —es un amigo de mi padre. Pero como está tan unido a mi padre y a la familia...

—Comprendo. — Me dijo Astrid, sonriendo. —¿Estás seguro de que él...?

—Sí, lo estoy. Ahora no puedo explicarte por qué, pero...

—Descuida, Hipo. — Me interrumpió, acercándose a mí. —Haz lo que creas correcto, ¡pero no te olvides de que puedes contar conmigo!

Nos sonreímos un momento. Era la primera vez que alguien era así de amable y comprensivo conmigo. Nunca había sentido esa sensación de tener a alguien al lado pasara lo que pasara y, de la noche a la mañana, tenía ahora a dos personas que velaban por mi seguridad. Volví al mundo real cuando Astrid me dio un puñetazo en el hombro izquierdo.

—¡Au! — Grité dolorido, mientras me sobaba el brazo.

—Eso por asustarme esta tarde. — Dijo sonriendo. Yo iba a quejarme, pero me callé cuando noté sus labios encima de mi mejilla en un breve beso. —Y eso... — Me dijo, esta vez más vergonzosa mientras se tocaba el fleco. —Eso por todo lo demás.

Luego se fue dirección a su casa trotando, ya que se le había hecho tarde. Yo me quedé mirándola, medio embobado por su beso. ¡No me lo podía creer, la chica de mis sueños me había dado un beso en la mejilla! Fui a mi casa y abrí la puerta, sonriendo un poco, y esta vez volví a empujar a Bocón al suelo.

—¡Jopé, Hipo, controla esa fuerza! — Me regañó mientras se sobaba la nariz, como la primera vez. —¡Luego no puedes abrir una botella!

—¡Que ha sido sin querer! — Le grité, enfadado. —¡Y esa última frase sobraba!

—Veo que no pierdes el tiempo. — Dijo Bocón, siguiendo a su bola. —Me recuerdas a mí cuando tenía tu edad.

—No sé si sentirme alagado... — Comenté, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Sigue a ese ritmo y en un par de tardes ya tendrás novia formal.

—¡No quiero que sea mi novia! ¡Es solo una amiga! — Grité, corriendo a mi cuarto. —¡Jopé, qué duro de sesera eres!

Pegué un portazo y respiré poco a poco, intentando calmarme. Me había puesto rojo como una grana por culpa de _El Celestino_ que teníamos en casa... ¡Maldición, con tanto rollo se me olvidó preguntarle sobre mamá! Pensé en bajar, pero me pareció algo demasiado brusco y, al parecer, ese tema era tabú en esta casa para papá y juré haberlo visto cocinando. Hoy, justo hoy, vino temprano del trabajo.

—_Mañana le preguntaré._ — Pensé, sacando la cinta del bolsillo. La apreté con la mano, para llenarme de fuerza y valor. —_Mamá, cada vez estoy más cerca. No te preocupes, pienso descubrir la verdad._


	7. Amistad rota

**CAPÍTULO VI:**

"_**Amistad rota"**_

El día siguiente era sábado, por lo que tenía el día libre para poder pensar en la forma de preguntarle a Bocón sobre lo que sabía de mi madre. Al principio pensé en sacarlo como quien no quiere la cosa, pero me daba miedo el tan sólo hecho de abrir la boca y decir: "Mamá". Notaba que Bocón quería explicarme las cosas, pero mi padre se lo prohibía. Eso me sacaba de quicio, ¿por qué hacía eso? ¿Es que no tenía derecho de saber lo que había pasado?

Una vez me levanté y me vestí, bajé para desayunar. El salón estaba en completo silencio, cosa que me extrañó, teniendo en cuenta que Bocón ahora vivía aquí y era un auténtico ruidoso. Cuando llegué a la cocina encontré una nota pegada al frigorífico.

_Hipo:_

_Me ha surgido un problema en el trabajo y he tenido que salir temprano de casa. No te preocupes por la comida, ya lo he hablado con Bocón y él se encargará._

_Un abrazo,_

_Estoico._

Suspiré y tiré la nota a la basura. ¿Cómo es que no me sorprende que mi padre tenga que trabajar un sábado y deba quedarme solo en casa? Intenté mirarlo por el lado positivo, quizá con su ausencia podría preguntarle menos temeroso a Bocón sobre mamá.

Las tripas me sonaron como un león rugiente y sentí la barriga vacía. Miré el reloj: las nueve menos cuarto. Ni loco Bocón se levantaría tan temprano y menos para cocinar. Tendría que buscarme la vida.

Me acerqué al poyo, dispuesto a abrir el primer cajón para sacar los cubiertos. Recordé entonces cómo me gustaba llenar el tiempo ayudando a mi madre a lavar los platos y colocarlos. Lancé un suspiro más. Esos recuerdos me atacaban a cada cosa que hacía en esta casa. En cada rincón la veía a ella y ahora que sabía que me ocultaban algo, me pasaba más a menudo. Meneé la cabeza, para alejar el mal pensamiento. Ahora no podía derrumbarme, debía ser más fuerte que nunca si acaso quería llegar a la verdad.

Intenté abrir el cajón, pero estaba atorado. Susurré más de una maldición al aire mientras tiraba con todas mis fuerzas del mango y acabé sacándolo de su hueco, llenándolo todo de cubiertos.

—Lo que no me pase a mí... — Dije, enfadado por mi metedura de pata.

Me agaché y recogí cada cubierto con cuidado para no lastimarme y algo llamó mi atención justo cuando estaba acabando.

—¿Una bolsa de semillas? — Pregunté en voz alta, cogiendo la bolsita medio vacía. —¿Qué hace esto aquí?

Que yo sepa, nadie en esta casa era aficionado a la jardinería. Miré la bolsita con curiosidad y vi que eran para plantar snow crocus, mi flor preferida. Fue cuando una imagen pasó por mi mente como un rayo. Ahora estaba viendo a mi madre en mi cabeza, justo en el mismo lugar en donde yo estaba de pie, abriendo este mismo cajón y escondiendo algo. Volví a la realidad bastante confundido. Ahora que lo recordaba, mi madre antes de morir solía salir de casa y cuando volvía siempre iba a este cajón. ¿Sería por esto, semillas de flores? ¿Por qué guardaría mi madre en secreto que practicaba la jardinería?

—Hipo, ¿qué haces levantado? — Me di la vuelta, sobresaltado, para encontrarme con Bocón.

—Oh, es que... No podía dormir... — Los ojos de Bocón fueron a parar a la bolsa de semillas.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Estaba metido ahí. — Dije señalando un hueco vacío, en donde se suponía que debía estar el cajón. Reí un poco nervioso. —Bueno, es que quería sacar un cuchillo porque tenía hambre y el cajón estaba atorado.

—Pudiste haberme llamado a mí.

—¿Te levantarías a las nueve de la mañana para abrirme un cajón? ¿En serio? — Le pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

—No, pero al menos te cuenta el esfuerzo. — Me respondió encogiéndose de hombros. —Voy a hacerte el desayuno si tienes hambre. — Dijo, acercándose al fuego.

—Gracias. — Dije, mientras miraba la bolsita de semillas. Tomé aire y pregunté: —Oye, Bocón, ¿estas semillas... eran de mi madre?

—Sí. — Respondió Bocón después de un rato. —A ella le gustaba la jardinería.

—Sí, algo así recuerdo... — Comenté rascándome la nuca. —Pero no veo nada plantado en el jardín.

—Mmm... Quizá... es que no le dio tiempo a plantarlas.

—Pero si la bolsa está medio vacía. — Dije, mostrándole la bolsa y meneándola. —Además, recuerdo ver a mi madre esconder algo en el cajón cada vez que venía después de salir. — Añadí, poniendo los brazos en forma de jarra, molesto por cómo Bocón evitaba mi mirada. —Bocón, sé que sabes más de lo que me dices.

Bocón pegó un manotazo a la mesa, haciendo que saltara del susto y lo mirara algo inseguro. El corazón me latía a mil por hora, pero intentaba aparentar total tranquilidad y seguridad.

—Había una mosca. — Dijo, justificando el manotazo. —Mira, Hipo, si supiera algo te lo contaría.

—A mí no me parece que eso sea lo que está pasando. — Susurré fastidiado.

Miré de nuevo la bolsa de semillas, abierta y medio vacía (o medio llena) y la guardé en el bolsillo, junto con la cinta de pelo de mi madre. No quería que Bocón me las quitara como intentó hacer mi padre con la cinta cuando se la enseñé. Sentía que si me quitaban eso, me reducían las posibilidades de que descubriera la verdad.

—¿Pudiste descubrir algo más? — Me preguntó Astrid, mientras caminábamos hacia la ensenada.

—Ah, ah. — Negué. —Lo único que sé es que mi madre se aficionó a la jardinería antes de morir.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó riendo un poco, pensando que estaba de broma. Entonces, yo le enseñé la bolsa y se la di para que la viera de cerca. —Eh, yo he visto estas flores antes. En la ensenada, ayer.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás segura?

—Claro que sí, tengo memoria fotográfica. — Aseguró con algo de chulería. —¿Por qué te crees sino que saco tan buenas notas en los exámenes?

—Eso es trampa. — Me quejé de broma.

Cuando bajamos a la ensenada, Desdentado estaba acostado mirando al lago. En cuanto nos vio, empezó a menear la colita.

—¡Ooooy! — Astrid lanzó un gritito conmovida. —¡Parece un perrito!

Reí por su comentario mientras Desdentado se acercó a mí y empezó a acariciarme la tripa con su hocico, era una especie de saludo que siempre me hacía cuando venía a verlo, y ronroneó un poquito.

—Ooooy, y ahora es como un gatito. — Volví a decir Astrid, cada vez más enternecida. Le acarició la cabeza a Desdentado y éste le lamió la carita. —Cuando no está enfadado es inofensivo.

—Como todos los animales. — Comenté. —¿En dónde dices que viste el corcus?

—Mmm, por ahí. — Dijo Astrid mientras señalaba al otro lado del laguito.

—No solo tienes memoria fotográfica, ¡sino también vista de lince! — Dije impresionado, mientras nos acercábamos.

Una vez llegamos, me agaché y las vi. Eran preciosas, no cabe duda, pero no podía entenderlo...

—¿Las habrá plantado mi madre? — Pregunté en voz alta.

—Significaría que ella ya conocía este lugar.

—Pero jamás me lo comentó. — Dije, más confundido aún. —Ella nunca me guardó ningún secreto y le encantaba que le ayudara.

—Quizá... — Astrid quiso quitarle importancia al asunto, pero estaba más perdida que yo. Le lanzó una mirada a Desdentado. —Hipo, ¿cuánto hace que encontraste a Desdentado aquí?

—No sé, al par de días de morir mamá me perdí de camino a casa y acabé aquí.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo murió tu mamá? — Preguntó con una voz temblorosa que yo no comprendí.

—No lo sé. Como de costumbre, mi padre evitó el tema y no me respondió.

—¿Y Bocón? ¿No dijiste que ibas a preguntar a tu tío?

—No lo he hecho. — Ella me fulminó con la mirada. —¡Astrid, compréndelo, me da cosa ir ahí y preguntar!

—Pero un día de estos tendrás que saber la verdad, Hipo. — Me dijo, bastante seria. —Estás en todo tu derecho.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo... Bocón siempre me evitaba si se trataba de mi madre. No entendía por qué tenía tanto miedo a contarme lo que sabía y por qué me lo ocultaba. Astrid tenía razón, era mi madre y tenía derecho a saber lo que había pasado.

Metí la bolsa en el bolsillo y saqué la cinta. La verdad es que era bonita. Recuerdo que mi madre me contó que papá se la regaló cuando eran novios y que desde ese día ella siempre la había llevado cada vez que salía a la calle. Aunque fuera algo vieja, no lo parecía por su color blanco "limpio" y por sus pequeños brillantitos. Desdentado olisqueó un poco la cinta y saltó hacia atrás, empezando a gruñir sacando los dientes.

—¡Eh, eh! ¿Qué te pasa, campeón? — Me había asustado, era cierto, pero tenía que calmarlo. —Solo es una cinta de pelo, no pasa nada.

Pero Desdentado parecía no escuchar y rugió más fuerte que nunca, huyendo de nosotros y escondiéndose en su casa roca.

—Qué cosa más rara... — Dije, algo preocupado por su extraño comportamiento.

—Bueno, quizás es que no le gustan las cosas brillantes. ¿Recuerdas cuando mi navaja brilló a la luz del sol? ¡Se volvió loco! — Comentó Astrid, intentando no preocuparme, pues ya sabía que tenía bastante con lo mío.

—Puede que tengas razón. — Dije, mientras guardaba la cinta.

—¡Yo siempre la tengo! — Presumió ella, mientras me daba un pequeño puñetacito en el hombro. —Al final, ¿qué vas a hacer con...?

—Iré a preguntarle. — La interrumpí, mirando hacia el suelo. —Es verdad lo que dijiste, estoy en mi derecho de saberlo.

—Hipo... — Astrid se acercó a mí y me dio un pequeño abrazo. —...si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedírmela.

—Gracias, Astrid. — Le agradecí, algo conmovido. —Eres una buena amiga.

Ella me sonrió, agradeciéndome el cumplido. Yo volví a mirar hacia el lugar en donde Desdentado había ido. Seguía algo preocupado por cómo se había comportado. Puede que Astrid tuviera razón y que solo fuera el brillo, como pasó con la navaja; de todas formas, Desdentado era un animal.

Me despedí de Astrid, que una vez más me acompañó a casa. Aunque esta vez no hubo beso de despedida, ni una maruja (entiéndase: Bocón) espiando por la mirilla, cosa que me pareció extraña. Pensé que quizá estaría durmiendo en su cuarto, ya que esta mañana tuvo que madrugar un montón (que se note mi sarcasmo, por favor) para hacerme el desayuno, así que subí a su cuarto, pero estaba vacío.

Me pareció extraño que Bocón saliera y no me dejara alguna nota cerca de la entrada. Quizá la haya puesto en la cocina, como hizo mi padre esta mañana o quizá no había dejado nada. De todos modos, Bocón no estaba muy acostumbrado a estar en familia y hacer cosas como esas y yo no estaba muy intranquilo, aunque estuviera algo loco, era un hombre adulto y se sabía defender solito.

Fui a salir de su cuarto cuando vi que no estaba, pero algo en mi interior me decía que tenía que entrar ahí dentro. Una vez más, me dejé llevar por mis instintos y dejé le puerta abierta, para evitar accidentes de quedarme encerrado (con mi suerte, no me extrañaría nada que eso me pasara).

Caminé hasta acercarme a la cama (mal hecha) y salté hacia atrás al notar que había pisado algo con el pie: un libro. Me agaché para recogerlo, era un libro viejo, gordo y con las páginas algo amarillentas y gastadas seguramente por los años que ese "libraco" tenía encima. Me recordó a esos típicos libros que salían en las pelis de brujas que echaban la noche de Halloween por la tele. Reí un poco al imaginarme a Bocón de esa manera. Sabía que él no era muy normal, pero de ahí a hacer brujería. Sin embargo, la sonrisa se me borró al leer (al azar) una palabra del libro: "dragón".

"_Los dragones no tienen compasión,_

_a diferencia de los humanos"_

Miré la tapa del libro para ver qué título tenía, pero no había nada inscrito. ¿Sería un libro de ficción? Debía serlo, pero no recordaba que a Bocón le gustaran los libros de este tipo... Entonces, recordé la vez que encontró el dibujo de Desdentado y se puse tan raro. Una escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo e intenté no pensar en lo peor.

Empecé a pasar las páginas el libro y me encontré con dibujos de dragones, todos distintos, y su imagen acompañada de un texto. Cada uno tenía un título: Tambor Trueno, Leñador, Escaldón, Pesadilla Monstruosa, Gronckle, Cremallerus, Nadder, Robahuesos, Muerte Susurrante... Aunque por cada uno había por lo menos dos páginas explicando cada una de sus características, todos acababan diciendo lo mismo: "Extremadamente peligroso. Matar a primera vista". Comencé a pasar las páginas del libro cada vez más rápido, observando ya nada más las ilustraciones de los dragones, sin duda estaban muy bien hechas.

Me pareció extraño; creía que se trataba de un libro de ficción, pero parecía más una guía, un manual para dragones... ¿Por qué Bocón tendría algo así? Mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleró, al igual que yo, que cada vez pasaba las hojas más rápido, sin pararme a mirar tan detenidamente ni los dibujos. Me detuve al llegar a una página en blanco, que no tenía ni dibujo ni texto, tan solo un título: "Furia Nocturna" y una pequeña advertencia debajo: "Nunca te acerques a este dragón ni intentes matarlo en solitario. Tu única opción será salir corriendo y rezar para que no te encuentre".

—Hipo, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Se me reviró el buche del susto y por poco dejo caer el libro al suelo, pero por suerte lo sujeté bien fuerte entre mis manos. Me di la vuelta y me encontré con Bocón, mirándome algo desconfiado.

—Bocón, ¡qué susto! — Me quejé —¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Me volvió a preguntar, esta vez acercándose a mí. —¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—Pensé que estabas aquí durmiendo. — Respondí a su primera pregunta, mientras me inventaba algo para la segunda. —Y... encontré esto... — Desistí en mentir al notar la presión. —No sabía que te interesaran estos temas tan... mitológicos. — Comenté, mientras cerraba el libro.

—Lo dice el que me decía que había que leer de todo. — Respondió, haciendo ademán de quitarme el libro. Yo me alejé. —Hipo, devuélveme el libro, por favor.

—No hasta que me escuches. — Amenacé tomando ventaja de la situación. Bocón me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Escuchar qué?

—¡De lo que he intentando hablarte desde hace días! — Grité, exasperado. —Cada vez que hablo de mamá tanto tú como papá evitan la conversación. Quiero respuestas, Bocón, y sé que tú las tienes.

Bocón me miró sorprendido por la seriedad con la que había hablado. Yo, por mi parte, sentí la cara caliente. Seguro que me había puesto rojo de la ira. Esta actitud empezaba a sacarme de quicio y esto se tenía que acabar.

—Hipo, yo no soy a quien debes preguntar. — Me respondió, esquivo como siempre. —Eso es cosa de tu padre y tuya. Tú ya le preguntaste a Estoico y él te dijo que fue un accidente.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, de igual manera que recuerdo que te pusiste hecho una fiera con él. — Bocón pareció mirar hacia abajo, dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata. —Bocón, por favor, necesito saberlo.

—Yo no sé lo que tú quieres saber, Hipo.

—¡¿Por qué mientes así?! — Grité, enfurecido. —¡Tanto tú como yo sabemos que lo sabes! ¡Sé que ocultas algo, Bocón! ¡Como con este libro! — Le mostré el libro delante de sus narices.

—Es un libro normal y corriente. — Me dijo, intentando mantener la calma, aunque se notaba que estaba más alterado que yo. —No creerás que lo que pone ahí es verdad, ¿cierto? — Me preguntó, pero en vez de hacerlo de broma como una persona normal hubiera hecho, parecía haberlo dicho en serio.

—Pues, mira, sí. — Respondí, dejándome llevar por la ira contenida. —Creo... No. Sé que esto es real.

—Tú mismo me dijiste que los dragones no existían.

—Te mentí. — Dije, con total naturalidad y con tono vengativo. —Al parecer, eso ahora es una costumbre en esta casa. Y lo único que no es real aquí es que sean peligrosos.

—¡_Son_ peligrosos, Hipo! ¡No son más que unos monstruos que te matarían al segundo de verte! — Gritó furioso Bocón, descubriéndose él solo.

—¿En serio? Pues, explícame cómo es posible entonces que lleve más de dos semanas siendo amigo de un dragón y yo siga aquí, vivito y coleando.

Hubo un silencio bastante incómodo y yo me puse rígido al darme cuenta de que había hecho justo lo que había estado evitando desde hacía días. Bocón me miró durante un largo rato (o al menos a mí me lo pareció) y se acercó a mí, mientras yo me iba hacia atrás a cada paso que daba, pero me detuve cuando choqué contra la mesita de noche.

—¿Has dicho que has visto un dragón de verdad? — Me preguntó, con tono esperanzador, cosa que no entendí.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! — Respondí riendo, en un inútil intento por borrar del tiempo mi metedura de pata.

—¿Es el dragón del dibujo? — Cuestionó, esta vez algo alterado. —¿Sigue aquí...? ¡El bosque, claro! — Bocón empezó a hablar solo y entendiéndose él solo, debo decir. —¡Te dije que te alejaras de ese lugar. Pudo pasarte algo malo. Ese dragón es un monstruo!

—No es verdad. — Dije, enfadado por la palabra que había utilizado y que tantas veces había oído desde que conocí a Desdentado. —Él no es nada de eso. Es inofensivo, Bocón, ¡te lo prometo!

—¡Deja de decir estupideces! — Rugió Bocón, gesticulando exageradamente.

—¡No son estupideces, son verdades! — Rebatí, molesto. —¡Él no es para nada como me lo estás pintando! ¡Mírame, sigo sano y salvo, Bocón, no me ha hecho nada!

—Pero te lo hará. — Afirmó, mientras me quitaba el libro de entre las manos y me enseñaba la primera hoja. —"Los dragones no tienen compasión, a diferencia de los humanos".

—En vez de hacer caso a un libro, deberías hacer caso a la realidad. — Dije furioso. —¡Tú no has visto lo que yo he visto!

—¡Y tú no sabes lo que yo sé!

—¡No lo sé porque nunca me respondes!

Bocón tiró el libro contra la cama y empezó a ir de allá para acá, como si estuviera asimilando las cosas que le decía. Ahora ya no tenía dudas, Bocón sabía más, muchísimo más, de lo que nos hacía creer. Estaba harto de sus mentiras y de cómo me evitaba, esta vez iba a conseguir las respuestas que quería y él me escucharía. Había estado mintiendo para proteger a mi amigo. Mentí a mi padre, mentí a mis compañeros, mentí a Bocón. Y ya me cansé de tener que mentir por lo que la gente pudiera hacerle a Desdentado, ahora tocaba decir la verdad y hacerles ver que no todo es lo que parece ser.

—¿Por qué sigue aquí...? — Preguntó Bocón en voz alta. —Él debió haber salido volando cuando...

—No puede volar. — Le respondí. —Está herido, por gente como tú que no quiere admitir...

—¿No vuela? — Dijo Bocón en voz alta mientras sonreía. —¡No puede escapar!

Dicho esto, salió corriendo del cuarto y cerró la puerta. Yo forcejeé para intentar abrirla, pero fue en vano, la había cerrado con llave.

—¡Bocón, abre la puerta! — Demandé, mientras aporreaba la puerta.

—Lo siento, Hipo, no voy a perderte a ti también. — Me dijo mientras yo oía cómo la puerta de la calle se cerraba.

Pegué un puñetazo a la puerta de rabia y me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo. ¿Qué me había querido decir con eso? Le había dicho hasta la saciedad que Desdentado no me haría nada, que era inofensivo... Pero mi error fue decirle que estaba indefenso.

Qué irónico... y qué típico conociendo mi mala suerte. Tantos días haciendo lo imposible por protegerlo y yo mismo lo había puesto en peligro. Sé que Desdentado sabría defenderse, pero tampoco la cosa era que a Bocón le pasara nada. Me dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza y la puse entre las rodillas, intentando aclararme, pero fue inútil. Todo lo sucedido pasaba por mi mente y la culpa empezó a carcomerme por dentro.

Tenía que hacer algo. Esto fue por mi culpa. Me coloqué en la pared y cogí impulso, para lanzarme contra la puerta y derribarla. Pero mi poca fuerza hizo que me cayera al suelo, con un dolor de cuerpo impresionante. Al menos se me quitó el dolor de cabeza...

Oí la puerta de la calle y me senté en el suelo, creyendo que era Bocón, que había cambiado de idea. Pero, a parte de débil, también era un iluso. Era mi padre, que había vuelto del trabajo.

—¡Hipo! — Gritó, con tono alegre. —¡Pude salir temprano del trabajo hoy...!

—¡Papá! — Grité, aporreando la puerta e interrumpiéndolo. —¡Papá, estoy aquí! ¡Sube!

—Baja tú, hijo. Para ser tan joven eres un vago... — Comentó mi padre.

—¡Que no, papá, que estoy encerrado!

—Estas puertas... — Se quejó mi padre. —...todo el día trancándose. Tengo que ponerme un post-it en la nevera para acordarme de llamar al cerrajero. — Al terminar de hablar, el pomo de la puerta se movió varias veces y luego mi padre tiró de la puerta hacia sí, arracándola. —Genial, ahora me costará más caro... — Se quejó mi padre, imaginándose la factura, mientras yo corrí hacia la puerta. —¡Eh, ¿adónde vas?!

—¡Al bosque, ahora vuelvo!

—¡Hipo, es de noche y peligroso!

—¡Tengo que parar a Bocón, se ha vuelto loco! — Expliqué, parando de correr para mirarlo.

—¿¡Más!? — Preguntó asustado mi padre. —Dios... Mira que me lo advirtió su madre... Tendré que comprar cubiertos de plástico...

—¡No, papá, no es nada de eso!

Cogí el móvil de la mesa y salí corriendo, mi padre quiso detenerme, pero fingí que no lo oía. Mientras, marqué un número telefónico y esperé, mientras jadeaba por la carrera que me estaba metiendo después de haberme reventado contra una puerta. Al tercer "pi", me lo cogieron.

—_¿Sí?_ — Respondió la voz femenina del otro lado.

—¡Astrid! — Dije entre jadeos.

—_¿Hipo? ¿Qué te pasa, por qué respiras así?_ — Me preguntó algo preocupada.

—¡Oh, Astrid, la he liado!

—_¿Por qué no me extrañará...?_ — Comentó bastante seria. Me la imaginé poniendo los ojos en blanco. —_¿Qué hiciste?_

—Bueno, seguí tu consejo...

—_¿Y entonces cómo pudiste liarla?_

—Qué modesta eres... — Dije con sarcasmo claro en mi voz. —El caso es que una cosa llevó a la otra y... acabé hablándole a Bocón sobre Desdentado.

—_¿¡Qué!?_

—Estoy yendo a la ensenada. Ha venido aquí para encontrarlo. ¡Les puede pasar cualquier cosa a alguno de los dos!

—_O a los dos._

—Así no me animas. — Dije fastidiado.

—_Tranquilo, Hipo, voy enseguida._

Colgó el teléfono y yo hice lo mismo, mientras corría como nunca había corrido dirección a la ensenada, rezando para que pudiera llegar a tiempo.

Cuando llegué todo estaba en calma y pensé en lo peor. Antes de que pudiera bajar, una mano me tocó el hombro, haciendo que saltara hacia atrás, poniéndome en posición de ataque.

—Tranquilo, Jackie Chan. — Me dijo Astrid, burlándose la postura. —Soy yo.

—¿Cómo llegaste al mismo tiempo que yo? — Pregunté confundido, relajándome un poco.

—Corriendo. Eres muy lento, Hipo. — Respondió, burlándose de mí. Luego, se puso seria. —Vamos, tenemos que ir a la ensenada.

Bajamos por las ramas y saltamos cuando estuvimos a escasa altura. Llamé a gritos al dragón, que apareció al segundo llamado, sorprendido por la hora a la que habíamos venido. Aun así, me saludó como siempre.

—Me alegra ver que estás bien, Desdentado. — Dije, suspirando. —Vamos, campeón, tenemos que esconderte.

Cuando Astrid y yo nos dimos la vuelta, oímos algo pesado a nuestras espaldas y nos dimos la vuelta, para encontrarnos con Desdentado, atrapado bajo una red, luchando por liberarse y rugiendo bastante enfadado.

—¡Lo tengo! — Dijo victorioso un hombre.

Ambos miramos hacia arriba y vimos un gran helicóptero con un señor bastante contento por haber atrapado a Desdentado. Fui como un tiro a intentar liberarlo y Astrid fue en mi ayuda, pero unas rocas atadas en los bordes la hacía pesada. Astrid empezó a desatarlas, pero entonces un disparo se oyó y ella corrió a mi lado.

—¡Hipo! — Me llamó alguien.

—¡Papá!

Mi padre bajó por las ramas con dificultad, mientras el helicóptero aterrizaba sobre tierra.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo viniste tan rápido? — Pregunté. Si mi padre era más rápido que yo, entonces ya no sabría en dónde meterme.

—En coche, claramente. — Respondió, mientras suspiraba. —¡Jesucristo!, ¿pero qué es eso? — Preguntó alarmado señalando a Desdentado, el cual todavía intentaba desatarse.

—¡No es peligroso, papá! — Respondí rápidamente.

—¡"No es peligroso", leches! — Me di la vuelta y me encontré con Bocón, bajándose del helicóptero.

—Bocón, ¿qué está pasando aquí? — Cuestionó mi padre, más perdido que el barco del arroz. —Entonces, lo que me contaste... — Mi padre calló un momento y me miró, alarmado. Me cogió por el brazo e intentó sacarme de ahí, pero yo me resistí. —¡Hipo, tienes que irte de aquí, ese...!

—¡No! — Corté yo. —¡No es peligroso, papá! ¡Y no es ningún monstruo! — Esto último lo dije con algo de resentimiento mirando a Bocón.

—¿¡Es que vas a defender al asesino de tu madre!? — Gritó Bocón, perdiendo el autocontrol y señalando a Desdentado con el dedo.

En ese momento no sé bien qué pasó: si el mundo se congeló para mí o de verdad. En la ensenada no se oía ni siquiera a las hojas moverse por el fuerte viento que empezaba a soplar siempre hacia esas horas de la noche, ni la respiración de las personas que estábamos ahí, ni los gruñidos del dragón. Mi padre miró hacia abajo, al igual que Bocón, que parecía no saber si debía arrepentirse por haberme dicho tal cosa o no; Astrid, por su parte, me miró con sus ojos celestes, que ahora brillaban dando a notar que sentía pena por mí.

Yo nada más me quedé callado, mirando a Bocón, asimilando lo que acababa de decirme. Miré a Desdentado, el cual había dejado de luchar y ahora me miraba con sus ojos de color verde más apagados que nunca. Yo sabía que él (y seguramente los demás dragones) nos entendían y por eso él también había parado, haciendo que los dos hombres que estaban a su lado lo terminaran de atar para evitar que se escapara. Desdentado no me quitaba la vista de encima, sin percatarse de que estaba siendo capturado al cien por cien, de igual manera que yo lo miraba fijamente, mientras me acercaba a él.

Estaba metiendo la mano en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón cuando Bocón me agarró del mismo brazo para detenerme, pero yo me solté de mala manera, dejando ver que estaba sacando la cinta de pelo de mi madre. Astrid quiso acercarse también, pero noté cómo se quedaba quieta, al lado de mi padre. Miré la cinta de mi madre y por un momento fue como si ya solo existiéramos el dragón y yo en esa ensenada. Empecé a temblar de rabia y un bulto en mi garganta se formó, ese mismo bulto que me daba ganas de llorar. Pero esta vez, en vez de llorar, me desahogué enfadándome y gritando.

—¡Por eso actuaste así cuando saqué esto antes! — Grité, recordando cómo Desdentado se había escondido en su casa-piedra cuando se la mostré esa tarde y yo como siempre defendí su reacción de forma positiva. —¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú me quitaste a lo que más quería, a lo único que tenía en la vida! ¡Y yo, como un tolete teniéndote pena y ayudándote! — Esto último lo dije señalando la cola que le había hecho.

—Hipo, yo no sabía que era tu madre... — Se intentó defender Desdentado. Me olvidé del hecho de que solo yo le oía hablar y le interrumpí.

—¡O sea, que si no hubiera sido mi madre no habría pasado nada!

—¡No sabes lo que pasó! — Rugió el dragón. Ante esto, los dos hombres lo agarraron, temiendo que me hiciera algo, pero yo ya no le tenía miedo.

—¡Sí que lo sé! ¡No sé de qué te quejas cuando tú te has convertido en lo que más criticas! —Le reprendí.

Desdentado se quedó callado, sin saber qué más decir. De todas manera, yo no lo hubiera escuchado. Empecé a llorar sin darme cuenta y me sequé las lágrimas con algo de rabia por ser tan débil y llorar a la mínima. Me di la vuelta, para que no me viera así (no otra vez y menos ahora) y me fui hacia Bocón.

—Lo siento, Bocón, tú tenías razón. — Me disculpé, susurrando, aunque por el silencio que había ahí se escuchaba perfectamente.

—Intenté pararlo, Hipo. — Me dijo Bocón, mientras me enseñaba un cuchillito pequeño que llevaba encima. —De verdad que sí. — Apretó el arma en su manota, recordando como había fallado. Luego me miró y suspiró. —¿Quieres una respuesta, verdad? — Le iba a decir que ya no hacía falta, pero no me dejó responder. —¿Ves esos snow crocus y las demás flores que está floreciendo por ahí? — Me preguntó, mientras señalaba en lugar donde Astrid y yo habíamos estado esa tarde.

—Ajá.

—Las plantó tu madre. Sabía que te gustaba dibujar y pasar el rato esta clase de lugares, así que pensó en adornarlo un poquito con flores. Claro, también con tu flor favorita. — Bocón paró un poco, esperando por si acaso quería decir algo, pero guardé silencio, ansioso por saber más. —Tu madre me lo explicó el día que murió. Pensé que el lugar sería peligroso... Claro, jamás pensé que el dragón que se escapó y que nos había dado tantos problemas estaría aquí. Aun así, me llevé esto para defenderme, — Esto último lo dijo enseñándome de nuevo el cuchillo. —ella nada más rio divertida, diciendo que no pasaba nada. Y al principio parecía que el lugar era seguro, pero justo cuando salimos...

Bocón le dedicó una mirada llena de odio al dragón, mientras apretaba con fuerza el cuchillo, temí que se fuera a cortar, así que di un paso al frente, para que volviera a centrar su atención en mí.

—Le fallé a tu madre, Hipo, lo siento. — Se disculpó. Me dio el cuchillo. Plateado, brillante, afilado... Vi que quería que me lo quedara y yo no rechacé su regalo.

—No, no fue tu culpa. — Dije, mientras miraba con el rabillo del ojo al dragón. —Sino de ese monstruo.

Desdentado bajó la cabeza y las orejas, parecía dolido por mi comentario. Debo admitir que hasta a mí se me revolvió la tripa con lo que dije, pero era la realidad y estaba demasiado enfadado como para medir mis palabras. Seguí caminando y pasé al lado de mi padre, que me miraba lleno de tristeza mientras veía cómo me iba. Abrió la boca, seguramente para decir algo que pudiera consolarme, pero después la cerró. Al igual que yo, papá no era bueno animando. Le sonreí un poquito (he de admitir que fue una sonrisa demasiado forzada) para hacerle ver que no pasaba nada y que comprendía cómo se sentía.

Por último, estaba Astrid, no muy alejada de mi padre, cruzada de brazos y también llorando un poco. Quiso venir a mí y darme un abrazo más para reconfortarme, pero se volvió a detener. Pareció querer ponerme la mano en el hombro, pero se detuvo y me vio cómo subía por las enredaderas para salir.

—Llévenselo de aquí. — Oí que decía Bocón. —Ya ha hecho suficiente daño. El barco está esperando en el puerto.

—Sí... — Le respondió uno de los hombres, con voz algo temblorosa.

Cuando subí hasta la cima vi cómo cargaban a Desdentado en el helicóptero. No intentó soltarse, no intentó huir... Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, habría sido en vano, Desdentado no podía volar sin mí. En ese momento me dio igual que se tirara el resto de su vida en tierra, me parecía un buen castigo por lo que había hecho. No suficiente castigo, pero de momento me valía. Se me heló la sangre cuando noté que estaba deseándole el peor destino a alguien que hace un par de horas era amigo mío.

Decidí alejarme de la ensenada, para no ver nada más. Ya había acabado todo: Desdentado se iría para siempre y yo volvería a mi vida normal, sin más dragones de por medio... O eso quería creer.

Fui al puerto, nada más para ver, desde la distancia, cómo se llevaban a Desdentado enjaulado. Aun así me dio pena, yo no soportaba ver a animales enjaulados, pero la sangre me ardía por la ira y no lograba calmarme. Noté cómo el dragón notó que estaba ahí, mirándolo desde la orilla y miró hacia abajo. Juraría que lo oí gemir, pero no lo sabía con exactitud porque estaba alejado del barco y de todos. Y aunque hubiera gemido de verdad, nada habría cambiado.

Vi a Astrid venir con Mocoso, Patapez y los gemelos. Estos cuatro me miraban bastante tristes, pero cuando vieron que de verdad había un dragón de por medio, su tristeza se convirtió en asombro. Fueron políticamente correctos conmigo, es decir, me dieron el pésame y dijeron que lo sentían mucho, que el tiempo lo cura todo, que ahora ya todo estaba bien, etcétera, etcétera... Yo solo asentí y les di las gracias, viendo cómo se alejaban para acercarse al barco y ver cómo se llevaban a Desdentado de una vez lejos de Mema y, más importante, lejos de mí.

Astrid, la última que quedaba por decirme algo, se acercó a mí, tocándose el fleco por el nerviosismo. Me viré para mirarla, ya que mirarla de reojo me pareció algo feo de mi parte. Ella, sin embargo, me evitaba la mirada.

—Tú lo sospechabas, ¿a que sí? — Fui yo quien rompió el hielo, preguntándole en un susurro. Ella solo asintió. —¿Por qué no...?

—No me pareció bien alterar las aguas entre ustedes dos. — Me interrumpió. —Hipo... Por primera vez desde que te conozco te veía animado, te veía contento, te veía como...

—¿Alguien normal? — Interrumpí yo esta vez, añadiendo lo que ambos pensábamos pero que nadie se atrevía a decir. —Por primera vez no me viste como un bicho raro que se queda solo en una esquina.

Astrid me miró de arriba a abajo. Debería ser a mí a quien le doliera esa afirmación, pero al parecer era como si estuviéramos hablando de ella. Los ojos de mi compañera se humedecieron un poco, dando a ver que estaba al borde del llanto.

—Lo siento. — Dijo, rompiendo a llorar y abrazándose a sí misma.

—Tranquila, Astrid. — Intenté animarla. Pensé que sentía culpable ya que ella me había ayudado en toda esta investigación. —Yo fui quien se metió en esto, yo fui el que quería respuestas...

—No. — Me paró ella, poniendo su mano en mi hombro. —No solo me disculpo por eso. — La miré extrañado. Ella suspiró y pareció coger fuerzas para poder hablar de un tirón y dejar de llorar por ese momento. —Hipo, desde que éramos pequeños yo y todos veíamos cómo se metían contigo, cómo no sabías acercarte a la gente... Todos sabíamos lo que ocurría, pero nunca te ayudamos...

—Pero, Astrid, yo también tengo la culpa.

—No, Hipo, ese es tu carácter, tu personalidad, quien eres.

—Eso es una excusa barata. — Admití. —Debí acercarme a ustedes e intentar conocerlos y dejar que ustedes me conocieran.

—Mira, cierto es que tú pudiste acercarte como hacen todos... Pero si a mí me dejaran sola cuando lo estoy pasando mal y todos miraran para otro lado cuando me están haciendo daño como hicimos nosotros contigo... Sinceramente, yo y todo hubiéramos hecho como tú: pasar de nosotros.

Me quedé callado escuchándola, jamás lo había visto así y nunca hubiera pensado que Astrid (y puede que el resto de mis compañeros) pensaran así de mí y que en el fondo se sintieran culpables.

—Quien debe pedir perdón entonces soy yo. — Dije, haciendo que Astrid se confundiera aún más. —La vida me ha convertido en lo que más odiaba y les hice pasarlo igual de mal que yo.

—No, Hipo, no fue la vida. — Volvió a contradecirme Astrid. —Fuimos nosotros, las personas que te encontraste _en_ la vida, los que te hicimos así. Deberías aprender encontrar bien a los verdaderos culpables de tu desgracia. — Me aconsejó, volviendo a abrazarse a sí misma y bajando la cabeza.

Su reflexión me hizo recordar una historia que mi madre me contaba de pequeño. La verdad es que hacía mucho que no me acordaba de ese cuento. Me encantaba que me lo contara siempre antes de dormir y, cuando vio que me gustaba tanto, decidió escribirlo como si fuera un libro comprado en la librería y me lo regaló. Miré a la cinta de mi madre, recordando lo feliz que fui por ese regalo. Sentía como si ese sentimiento volviera a mí, como si lo estuviera viviendo ahora de nuevo. Pero ahora no pasaba nada de eso, ahora solo había pesar en mi corazón.

Astrid notó que volvía a desmoronarme y se colocó más cerca de mí, para darme un poco de apoyo. Esta vez se mostró reacia a abrazarme para animarme, como había hecho en días anteriores. Seguí mirando la cinta de mi madre y suspiré.

—¿Cómo pudo haber hecho algo así? — Pregunté en un susurro.

—Desdentado es un animal, Hipo, — Me recordó Astrid, intentando no parecer muy brusca. —y se comporta como tal. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que saqué la navaja y se puso como loco?

—Sí... — Dije algo desanimado. Entonces, sentí como si en mi cabeza algo hubiera hecho "clic" y me imaginé a mí mismo con una bombillita en la cabeza iluminada. —Sí. — Dije, esta vez más pensativo, mientras sacaba el cuchillo de Bocón.

—Puede que se asustara por el resplandor, como pasó conmigo. — Seguía argumentando Astrid.

—No. — Dije tajante, dándome cuenta de algo importantísimo. —El día que murió mi madre... ¿No recuerdas que eran los primeros días de octubre?

—Sí, cómo olvidarlos. Esos días siempre están o nublados o lloviendo a cántaros. — Dijo, algo fastidiada por el clima en Mema.

—Exacto. ¡No había sol, por lo tanto, no hubo resplandor!

—¿Qué intentas decir, Hipo? — Preguntó Astrid, con algo de temor. —¿Que Desdentado la mató por matar, que de verdad es un...?

—No. — La corté antes de que dijera esa palabra por la que había empezado a sentir un odio indescriptible. —Astrid, recuerda bien. Desdentado no se puso como loco _justo_ en el momento en el que tu navaja brilló a la luz del sol, sino cuando la sacaste.

—No... No te comprendo, ¿adónde quieres llegar?

En mi mente, me imaginé un puzzle a medio hacer. De pronto, todas las piezas por sí solas empezaban a encajar y el puzzle estaba completo. Sonreí, feliz por haber hecho "el puzzle".

—Ya lo entiendo... — Susurré para mí, haciendo que Astrid se acercara a mí, más perdida que yo en clase de Inglés. —¡Él no lo hizo adrede, Desdentado me decía la verdad! ¡Aún no está resuelto esto, aún no me sé toda la verdad! — Grité de alegría al ver que aún había esperanza por arreglar las cosas. —¡Tengo que evitar que se lleven a Desdentado!

—Ja, pues date prisa, amigo. — Dijo Astrid, señalando en dirección en donde estaba en el barco. —A no ser que quieras ir nadando.

Miré hacia donde ella señaló y vi que el barco ya había zarpado y que mi padre, Bocón y mis compañeros miraban cómo se llevaban a Desdentado. Salí corriendo en dirección al barco, pero me detuve a medio camino y volví hacia Astrid.

—Gracias, Astrid. — Le dije, armándome de valor y besándola en la mejilla. —Por todo. — Volví a salir corriendo, pero viré la cabeza al oírle gritar.

—¡Hipo!, ¿qué vas a hacer? — Me preguntó, ruborizada.

—¡Una estupidez!

—¡Eso es lo que has estado haciendo hasta ahora! — Volvió a gritar mientras reía un fisco.

—¡Y una locura!

—¡Eso ya me gusta más! — Añadió, sonriendo.

Sonreí también, pero me puse serio otra vez, concentrándome en correr y llegar al barco. Según me acercaba, oía a la gente hablar sobre el tema.

—Siento no haberte creído Bocón. — Se disculpó mi padre. —Pero...

—Da igual, Estoico... ¡Dragones! Nadie se lo creería... — Comentó Bocón, más triste que nunca.

—Pobre Hipo. — Se atrevió a decir Patapez. —Él estaba muy unido a su mamá... — Ante eso, Mocoso bajó la cabeza, seguramente recordando lo que me había hecho hacía ya días.

—Ha de estar destrozado. — Dijo Brusca. —Ni siquiera está aquí...

En ese momento todos se callaron y me vieron pasar delante de sus narices veloz como el viento (es una expresión, en realidad soy más lento que el caballo del malo, pero estaba orgulloso de la carrera que me estaba mandando). Mis compañeros me miraron con la boca abierta, mientras mi padre y mi "tío" se apartaban para dejarme paso.

—¡KAWABUNGAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — Grité, yéndome hacia delante para saltar.

Sorprendentemente, conseguí agarrarme al borde del barco y no caerme. Me subí para evitar mojarme y miré al puerto, en donde todos me miraban con los ojos como platos, excepto Astrid, quien corría hacia los demás, viéndome con una sonrisa feliz porque había logrado mi cometido.

—¡HIPO! — Me gritó mi padre. —¿¡QUÉ HACES, CHIFLADO!? ¡VUELVE ACÁ!

—¡Ese niño está loco! — Dijo Bocón, enfadado. —¿Por qué habrá hecho eso?

—Bueno, — Comentó Astrid, poniéndose en medio de todos. —creo que tendremos que ir a buscarlo. ¿No creen? — Preguntó, mirando a todos los presentes.

Esa Astrid... No me extrañaría nada que pudiera leer las mentes de las personas, porque siempre sabía que lo que quería que hiciera y cuándo. Miré hacia la puerta que había en esa parte del barco y me aseguré de todos estaban en la parte delantera para abrir la puerta y entrar dentro para buscar a Desdentado y escuchar lo que tenía que decirme.


	8. Renace la amistad (Parte 1)

**Bueno, antes de dar comienzo al capítulo me gustaría aclarar que este, cuando lo escribí, me salió el doble de largo que los demás, por lo que decidí partirlo en dos. Espero que les guste**

**CAPÍTULO VII (Primera parte):**

"_**Renace la amistad"**_

ASTRID POV:

Me había sorprendido el beso repentino de Hipo. Es verdad que yo lo había hecho varias veces, dejándolo igual o más impresionado que yo, pero jamás hubiera pensado que él lo haría. Pero más asombrada me quedé cuando lo vi saltar al barco, fue entonces cuando corrí para acercarme a los demás. Sonreí inconscientemente, feliz por que Hipo había logrado su objetivo. Su padre le gritó furioso que volviera y Bocón, enfadado, y algo preocupado a mi parecer, le daba la razón a Estoico. Di un paso hacia delante, para hacerme notar.

—Bueno, — Dije para llamar la atención de los presentes, que con tan sólo oír el sonido de mi voz se viraron hacia mí. —creo que tendremos que ir a buscarlo, ¿no creen?

No sabía si Hipo querría que fuéramos tras él, pero sí sabía que mi sexto sentido femenino me decía que era lo correcto y yo nunca le quitaba la razón. Todos me miraron con los ojos abiertos, sin creerse que lo estaba diciendo en serio. Miraron hacia abajo; no querían ir, pero tampoco querían decir que no querían. Excepto Mocoso.

—Ni loco pienso ir tras ese lunático. — Dijo, cruzándose de brazos. —Con perdón. — Añadió, mirando a Estoico.

—Mocoso, no podemos dejarle solo. — Argumenté yo, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¿Por qué no? Que yo sepa, él nos mantuvo al margen de todo esto.

—¿Acaso lo hubieras creído? — Pregunté, dando un paso hacia delante, plantándole cara. Mocoso se encogió y miró hacia abajo. —Chicos, sé que suena a locura, hasta a mí me lo parece, — Admití. —sé que Hipo nunca ha estado unido a nadie, pero ahora todos somos un equipo y nadie debe ser abandonado a su suerte.

Mis amigos miraron al suelo. Recuerdo que les hice venir aquí y les conté la historia de Hipo una vez estábamos cerca del puerto, para asegurarme de que todos vinieran y lo vieran. Al principio se rieron, pensando que me había vuelto loca o que les tomaba el pelo, pero cuando vieron a Desdentado encerrado y la situación, callaron y se pusieron serios. Tenía la esperanza de que alguno me ayudara, porque, con o sin ellos, yo iba a ir.

—No sabemos ni adónde ir. — Se atrevió a decir Estoico, el papá de Hipo.

—Yo sí lo sé. — Intervino Bocón. —Pero no podremos ir en primera clase como ellos. — Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa, mientras señalaba el barco, que ya se había vuelto una motita en el horizonte.

—Mientras podamos llegar... — Dije, acercándome a los dos adultos, mientras volvía la vista hacia mis compañeros. —¿Qué me dicen, chicos?

—Yo confío en Astrid. — Dijo Brusca, poniéndose a mi lado. Su hermano le imitó.

—Entonces voy yo también, para vigilarte. — Dijo, haciéndose el mayor. Su hermana le dio un cogotazo.

—No me hagas decir quién cuida de quién, _hermanito_.

—Les advierto que yo me mareo cuando subo en barco. — Comentó Patapez, poniéndose de nuestra parte.

Los miré sonriendo, agradeciéndoles en el alma lo que estaban haciendo. Miramos a Mocoso, el cual seguía apartado de nosotros, viéndonos algo confundido. Le miré suplicante y él gruñó.

—¡Está bien, está bien! — Cedió, uniéndose a nosotros. —¡Pero no voy por Hipo ni por el reptil gigantesco, — Dijo. —sino porque sé que no subsisten sin mí!

—Como digas... — Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco. Mejor eso que nada. —Bueno, — Añadí, mirando a Bocón. —¿y nuestro barco?

En unos minutos, Bocón trajo una barca que se volcaba con nada y todos tuvimos que esforzarnos más que nunca por remar bien para llegar rápido a nuestro destino.

—Juro que... mataré... a... Hipo... por esto... — Amenazó Mocoso entre jadeos.

—¡Venga ya, eres... eres una nenita! — Le regañé, también algo cansada y jadeando.

—A mí me parece divertido. — Comentó Patapez, emocionado como un niñito.

—¡Claro, gordo, no hay nada más divertido que remar hasta que te sangren las manos! — Dijo furioso Mocoso, haciendo que Patapez volviera a lo suyo y se callara.

En la parte delantera, Bocón miraba un libro algo gordo y, seguramente viejo. Nunca antes lo había visto e Hipo no me había comentado nada de él, así que le resté importancia. Como era la primera en la fila, pude escuchar la conversación de los dos hombres.

—¿Cómo pude dejar que esto pasara? — Se lamentaba Estoico, con la mano en la sien. —Primero Valhallarama, ahora Hipo...

—No es culpa tuya, Estoico. — Intentó animarlo Bocón.

—¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta de que algo pasaba? Pudo haber ocurrido cualquier cosa.

En ese momento, un teléfono móvil sonó y Estoico sacó uno del bolsillo del pantalón y suspiró. Le oí decir algo como: "El trabajo otra vez", o algo así... Recordé entonces que siempre que el colegio hacía algo que tenía que ver con los padres, Estoico nunca iba. Ni a una recogida de notas, ni a hablar con los profesores, ni a actividades, ni a charlas... Incluso llegamos a creer que Hipo sólo tenía madre... Si no llega a ser porque nos lo dice un día, ni idea. Me sentí mal por él; yo tenía a mis dos padres a mi lado y por eso no podía entender lo que se debía sentir vivir así, pero sin duda alguna no debe ser muy bonito.

—Seguro que ese es el problema. — Me atreví a decir, algo temerosa. Me daba vergüenza meterme en donde no me llamaban, pero creía que alguien debía decirlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — Me preguntó Estoico, colgando el teléfono para prestarme atención. Tomé aire y respondí de un tirón:

—Cada vez que hay algo en el colegio como una actividad, usted nunca aparece. Hipo ni siquiera habla de usted. Antes parecía como si fueran dos extraños. — Expliqué, mientras recordaba lo extraño que había sido ver eso: Hipo acababa de enterarse de la verdad y su padre no le dijo nada, ni lo abrazó.

—Eso no es cierto, no somos como extraños. Lo conozco. — Afirmó, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿En serio? — Reté. —Dígame, ¿cuál fue el último examen que hemos tenido?

—Eeeem...

—¿De qué hizo Hipo en la función del colegio? — Volví a preguntar, al ver que la primera pregunta no iba a ser respondida. —Mejor dicho, ¿de qué iba la función del colegio?

—¡Esas son muy difíciles! — Se quejó Estoico. —Una fácil.

—Bien. — Me quedé pensando un momento. —¿Cuál es la flor favorita de su hijo?

Estoico miró hacia abajo y todos dejamos de remar para prestarle atención. Esa debía sabérsela, Bocón la había mencionado antes, cuando atraparon a Desdentado. Sin embargo y para sorpresa de todos, Estoico no se la sabía. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía razón y me miró bastante serio. Supongo que la cosa era increíble... Yo no conocía a Hipo, si por no saber, no sabía lo normal como su cumpleaños, color favorito, asignatura... Pero Estoico vio que él sabía hasta menos que nosotros, sus compañeros.

—Estoico, tu trabajo te mantiene ocupado. — Justificó Bocón. —Y si trabajas tanto es para darle lo que tú de chico no tuviste.

—¿Y de qué sirve darle todo lo que pide si después no tiene lo esencial: un padre? Puede que yo no fuera millonario, pero mis padres siempre estaban ahí para mí. — Estoico me miró con brillo en sus ojos. —Gracias.

—De nada. — Respondí, ruborizándome por la vergüenza.

Sé que he herido sus sentimientos, pero era hora de que supiera la verdad. El móvil volvió a sonar y nosotros miramos a Estoico, mientras él miraba el teléfono, sonando y vibrando en su mano. Respondió y yo me desanimé un poco, ¿es que no había servido de nada nuestra charla...? Todo cambió cuando oí su respuesta y la conversación.

—Lo siento, ahora no puedo hablar. — Dijo cortante. —¡Me importa un pito! ¡Mi hijo me necesita, se lo va a comer un dragón! — Puse los ojos en blanco al ver que tendría que explicarle otra cosa más. —¡Si aquí hay un borracho ese es usted, LE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE MI HIJO ME NECESITA! ¡VÁYASE AL CUERNO, ME DESPIDO!

Estoico lanzó el móvil al mar y todos lo miramos sorprendidos por su reacción. Él, por su parte, estaba rojo como una grana y respiraba algo agitado, por su enfado. Bocón se acercó a él, mirando el lugar en donde todos vimos caer el móvil.

—Bueno, solucionaste el problema con tu hijo, — Comentó. —ahora tendrás que resolver el de ser un parado.

—... Cuando volvamos. — Dijo Estoico, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

HIPO POV:

Abrí la puerta y entré dentro de la bodega. Había varias cajas amontonadas por todas partes y por un momento pensé que me iba a dar claustrofobia, y eso que el lugar era grande. Seguí caminando hasta que oí unos quejidos, seguidos de unos latigazos. Me senté en el suelo y me armé de valor para poder ir gateando hacia donde escuchaba los ruidos. Unos rugidos acompañaron el latigazo, dándome a entender que, como de costumbre, esa gente no trataba bien a Desdentado.

—¡Estate quieto! — Le gritó uno. —Estúpido demonio. Esto no es ni la mitad de lo que el Director nos hará a nosotros si tú no estás esta vez.

Me alongué un poquito para poder ver qué estaba pasando. Desdentado tenía algunas heridas en el lomo. Por lo menos, la silla y el ala seguían atados a él y me alegró saber este hecho. El primer hombre que habló (lo supe porque le oí refunfuñar unos cuanta maldiciones) terminó de atar un cinturón de cuero alrededor de la cabeza de Desdentado. Una vez terminaron, el dragón movió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, molesto por la falta de libertad. El mismo hombre de antes le pegó una patada, haciéndolo rugir enfadado, y cerró la jaula en la que estaba metido, alejándose con su compañero.

Cuando les vi salir y cerrar la puerta, salí corriendo de su escondite y me acerqué cautelosamente a Desdentado. Me dio rabia ver cómo habían tratado a Desdentado, pero tuve que contenerme para que no me vieran y meterme en un lío. Seguí acercándome con cuidado hasta la jaula, sabía que él estaba enfadado y seguramente verme no lo alegraría, por cómo lo había tratado antes. Desdentado levantó la vista y cuando me vio abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Yo me paralicé, sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó rugiendo, enseñándome los dientes.

—Lo siento. — Dije rápidamente, bajando la cabeza. Él me miró sorprendido. —Por lo que hice antes. Te dije cosas muy horribles.

—Pero tenías razón. — Dijo, bajando la cabeza y tranquilizándose un poco.

—No, no la tenía. — Le contradije. —Verás, Desdentado, a veces los humanos cuando nos enfadamos o nos sentimos dolidos con alguien, decimos cosas que no pensamos y que no son verdad. — Me senté al lado de la jaula, acercándome a su hocico. —Siento no haberte escuchado. Entenderé si ahora no quieres hacerlo, pero estoy dispuesto a escucharte; ahora o cuando quieras.

Desdentado me miró de reojo. Al parecer no se creía lo que estaba haciendo. Él sabía que la mujer que había matado hacía varios días era mi madre y, por lo poco que sabía de él, sabía que Desdentado estaba unido a su madre. Lanzó un pequeño gruñido-suspiro y empezó a hablar.

—Llegué a tu isla hace unos días... Bueno, en realidad me caí. Como habrás comprobado, un dragón no puede volar sin equilibrio y yo sin mi cola no puedo estar en el aire. A parte, me dolía a horrores la pata, por la herida que me viste cuando nos conocimos. — Empezó a explicarme, con voz calma y algo triste.

A pesar de ser un dragón, no narraba nada mal, y su voz y su manera de hablar me hacían más fácil imaginarme la situación.

DESDENTADO POV:

Pensaba que no había humanos ahí, así que bajé la guardia y me quedé dormido. Al día siguiente me desperté y empecé a inspeccionar el lugar, para comprobar que era seguro. En un principio lo parecía, no había ni rastro de personas, ni siquiera de animales, creí que estaría bien quedarme aquí hasta estar recuperado del todo y poder encontrar un modo de volver. Fue cuando llegué hasta la ensenada en donde me encontraste. Me acerqué un poquito, para ver el lugar, era bastante acogedor y decidí ir ahí. Pero entonces recordé que no podía volar, así que refunfuñé por lo bajo.

Oí un grito sordo y miré hacia delante, para encontrarme justo con lo último que quería ver: humanos. Y no uno, sino dos. La primera era una mujer. Alta, delgada, de pelo castaño y ondulado. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con un poco de miedo. Con una mano vi que sujetaba una cinta de color blanco y con la otra su pelo. De detrás de ella, vi cómo salía un hombre gordinflón, de bigote y pelo rubio y ojos azules. Lo reconocí enseguida, trabaja en el lugar de donde me escapé.

—_¡Valhallarama, corre! —_ Le gritó el hombre. Pero la mujer no se alejó.

—_¡No, Bocón, espera...!_

La mujer intentó pararlo, pero él nada más sacó un cuchillo y corrió hacia a mí, amenazándome. Yo salté contra él también, para defenderme. Así era siempre, ellos me atacaban y yo me defendía como podía... Pero jamás imaginé que uno saltaría en mi ayuda e intentaría parar la pelea...

HIPO POV:

Desdentado se quedó callado, mirando al infinito. Yo había estado callado durante todo el relato, mirándole atentamente, para hacerle ver que le prestaba toda mi atención. Guardé silencio, al parecer esta conversación tampoco le hacía sentir muy cómodo.

—Ella empujó al hombre para que ninguno de los dos se hiciera daño, pero yo no pude hacer nada... Salté contra ella y ambos nos caímos. Yo pude sobrevivir por mi tamaño, pero ella... Esa mujer me intentó proteger... Era la primera vez que veía que un humano intentaba ayudar a un dragón... — Noté cómo Desdentado me miraba de reojo y sus ojitos brillaron un poquito, aunque no pude descifrar con qué sentimiento. —Tu madre era una buena persona y tenía un gran corazón, Hipo. — Comentó, logrando que lo mirara fijamente. —A diferencia de mí...

Le miré de arriba a abajo (o de derecha a izquierda), asombrado por lo que estaba diciendo. Desdentado jamás había defendido a un humano, nunca lo había visto hablando con tanto cariño o pena sobre algún humano; él nada más nos odiaba. Pero ahora era todo lo contrario. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Desdentado habló de nuevo.

—Tú tenías razón, Hipo. — Fruncí el ceño, sin comprender sus palabras. Él lo notó y me explicó: —La vida me ha convertido en lo que más odio.

—No, no fue la vida, Desdentado.— El dragón me miró de arriba a abajo, sin entender lo que le estaba diciendo. Me acerqué un poco a él, mejor dicho, a la jaula, y le aclaré lo que le había dicho. —Fuimos nosotros, las personas que te encontraste en la vida, los que te hicimos así. Deberías aprender encontrar bien a los verdaderos culpables de tu desgracia.

Sonreí un poco al ver que sin querer utilicé lo que Astrid me había dicho, comprendiéndolo ahora mucho mejor. Volví a recordar aquella historia que me vino a la mente cuando ella me lo dijo. Como vi a Desdentado aún un poco perdido, decidí explicárselo como me lo hizo mi madre.

—Mi mamá una vez me contó un cuento. — Le dije, poniéndome cómodo. —Y no es solo un cuento, también es algo así... como una adivinanza. — Añadí, mientras Desdentado me miraba curioso. —¿Quieres que lo cuente, a ver si consigues adivinarlo?

Desdentado bajó la cabeza, mirándome fijamente. Me lo tomé como un "sí" y empecé a narrar.

—Verás, hace mucho tiempo apareció en la Tierra un tren gigantesco y muy espacioso que a día de hoy sigue existiendo. El caso es que todas las personas que habitan el planeta se suben, pero el tren tiene algo especial y es que quien sube y baja de él, solo lo puede hacer una vez. Dentro de él va todo tipo de gente: hombres, mujeres, niños, musulmanes, cristianos, judíos, ateos, de raza blanca, negra, chinos, rusos, españoles... Todo habitante de la Tierra se subía al tren y, lo más curioso, es que daba igual cuanta gente entrara o saliera, siempre había sitio. Pero, como ya te he dicho, en el tren se podía subir todo el mundo, y eso quiere decir que se subían también personas malas y esas personas intentaban siempre echar del tren a los demás antes de tiempo.

Esa gente no solo era mala, sino cobarde también, porque se metían con los más débiles; los otros, por su parte, quitaban la mirada, porque no tenían nada que ver y no querían meterse en un problema. Si esas personas hacían eso es porque creían que eran más que los demás y necesitaban más espacio, aunque en la realidad había sitio para todo el mundo... Eso sigue pasando en ese tren y solo unos pocos dan la cara por el débil, pero el tren es muy grande y no basta solo con que lo hagan unos pocos y que los demás sigan de brazos cruzados. La convivencia se volvió un infierno ahí dentro, pero la gente buena en vez de acabar con ello ha aprendido a vivir con eso y ahora hasta lo ven como algo normal y que no tiene solución. Y es que se han olvidado de que en ese tren hay una norma muy importante y que debería seguirse a rajatabla: todos tienen derecho a subirse a él y nadie es quien para echarlo fuera antes de tiempo o hacer su estancia ahí dentro un martirio.

Desdentado me había estado prestando atención durante todo el relato y yo me quedé callado, sonriendo al recordar que me acordaba al cien por cien de la historia completa. Mientras la contaba, en mi cabeza ya no veía al tren, como me pasaba de pequeño, sino que veía a mi madre contándomela para que yo me quedara dormido. Volví al mundo real.

—Bueno, y aquí está la adivinanza. — Dije, mientras Desdentado empinó las orejas, dándome a ver que sentía curiosidad por oírla. —¿Cómo se llama el tren y cuál era la parada que hacía éste solo una vez por cada persona?

Desdentado me miró extrañado y sus ojos parecían decirme: "¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?". Me reí para mis adentros, esa fue la misma cara que le había puesto yo a mi madre cuando me lo preguntó. El dragón pensó unos minutos, mirando al suelo, pero al final meneó la cabeza y me miró.

—No lo sé. — Admitió.

—El tren se llama "Vida" y la parada es "La Muerte". — Desdentado meneó la cabeza y abrió los ojos como platos. —Todos los seres humanos, sin excepción alguna, tenemos derecho a la vida, pero ninguno tiene el derecho de acabar con la vida de otro a propósito. La vida es como un tren: solo es un transporte que nos lleva a todos a la misma parada: la muerte. Todo el mundo entra con una personalidad y, si acaba saliendo con otra, no es culpa del "transporte", sino de los "viajeros" que iban con él.

Desdentado bajó la cabeza, oyendo mi explicación. Creo que se había quedado sin palabras, como me pasó a mí. Y es que me resultó y me sigue resultando increíble: todos somos diferentes... pero iguales a la vez. Es algo bastante extraño...

—¿No estás enfadado conmigo? — Preguntó el dragón, extrañado.

—Hombre, me enfadé y algo molesto estoy. — Expliqué. —No es fácil perdonar algo así, pero tú no lo hiciste adrede, intentabas defenderte, como pasó con Astrid. Esa era la pieza que me faltaba, los dragones tienen un instinto natural: proteger su existencia. En algunas ocasiones se pierde el control. En eso no eres tan diferente de los humanos. — Lo miré fijamente. —Pero quiero que me prometas que nunca dañarás ni matarás a nadie conscientemente, entonces no te lo perdonaría nunca.

Desdentado asintió con la cabeza, gruñendo un poco y yo me quedé algo más tranquilo al ver que todo (vale, casi todo) estaba solucionado. Me empecé a reír, de repente, y Desdentado me miró confuso.

—Perdona, perdona. — Me disculpé. —No me estoy riendo de ti. — Expliqué. —Pero... es que me resulta muy irónico.

—¿El qué? — Preguntó Desdentado.

—Es que... Cuando le pregunté a papá sobre la muerte de mamá, él me dijo que había sido un accidente y yo no le creí y empecé a buscar y a buscar hasta saber la verdad. Y da la casualidad, de que al final él tenía razón: fue un accidente.

—Sí, es algo _icónico._ — Dijo.

Cuando iba a corregirle, un disparo se oyó en aquel lugar y yo inconscientemente me cubrí la cabeza, mientras Desdentado rugía. Sentí cómo era jalado por el cuello de la camisa y me encontré cara a cara con los dos hombres de antes.

—¡¿Qué está haciendo un niño aquí?! — Gritó el mismo hombre que había maltratado antes al dragón.

—No... No sé... — Respondió temeroso el segundo. Era un chico joven, de pelo castaño y ojos azules.

—¡Maldita sea, Insúa, te dije que miraras bien! — Rugió de nuevo el hombre. —Ahora no podemos dar la vuelta, hemos tardado siglos en llegar con este barco del tres al cuarto. — Se quejó, sin soltarme y meneándome de delante a atrás, sin darse cuenta.

—¿Por qué no? Vamos y...

—¡No podemos tardar más! — Lo interrumpió el hombre. —Como tardemos un solo minuto más nos tratará peor que a esa bestia.

—¡No es una bestia, — Le corregí, enfadado. —es un animal, que siente y padece!

El hombre me dedicó una mirada de odio y el chico, que al parecer se llamaba Insúa, tembló al ver su mirada. El hombre me lanzó hacia él.

—Llévatelo. — Ordenó.

—¿Qué, adónde?

—A las jaulas, con los dragones.

—¿¡Te has vuelto loco!? ¡Lo matarán! — Gritó Insúa con los ojos salidos de las órbitas.

—A lo mejor así cambia de parecer sobre esos monstruos y ve la realidad. — Comentó, mientras bajaba la jaula en donde estaba Desdentado e Insúa me llevaba por el lado contrario, separándonos.

Insúa me hizo entrar en una habitación gigantesca, la cual cerró con un gran cristal. Le miré a los ojos, tan llenos de terror, pensando en que ese sería el fin de la vida de un niño. Al parecer, el cristal estaba insonorizado, porque él movió la boca, pero no le oí la voz. Sin embargo, pude entender que me decía: "Lo siento". Luego, salió sin mirar atrás del lugar.

Je, para que luego mi padre diga que aprender a leer los labios es una chorrada. Me olvidé de eso y me centré en que me habían encerrado en un lugar infestado de dragones. Empecé a sentir algo de miedo al no oír ni ver nada. Desdentado no me hizo nada cuando lo vi por primera vez, quizá ellos tampoco, pero no podía estar seguro.

—¿Quién es? — Preguntó una voz masculina y algo grave.

—¡Un humano, nos han metido a un humano aquí dentro! — Gritó sorprendido otra voz infantil.

—¿Ahora coleccionan humanos también? — Inquirió una voz parecida a la última, pero con un tono más maduro.

—¿No nos irá a hacer algo malo? — Pregunto una cuarta voz. Esta vez con tono de voz de mujer adulta.

—Si es un enano. — Volvió a hablar la voz madura. —¿Puede ser mi pelotita?

—¡Cremallerus, por favor, no digas eso! — Reprendió una quinta voz. Femenina también y suave. —Parece estar muerto de miedo...

Me acerqué un poco y los dueños de las voces también lo hicieron. Fue cuando me encontré con cuatro dragones (uno de ellos con dos cabezas). Uno era rojo y con grandes cuernos doblados; otro, era naranjita, gordito y de ojos redondos y amarillitos con la raya negra; el tercero en el que me fijé era el de dos cabezas, con cuello alargado como una jirafa de color verde moco. El último que miré fue uno azul, de cabeza grande y con un cuerno gigante en la nariz, como los unicornios.

—Nos está mirando. — Habló el naranja, dándome a ver que era la dueña de la voz de mujer adulta. —¡Nos está mirando demasiado, no me gusta que un humano me mire demasiado!

—¡Cállate ya, angustias! ¡Que eres una angustias! — Rugió el de rojo, dueño de la primera voz que había oído.

—¡Oye, no le grites! — Dijeron a la vez las dos cabezas y comprobé que eran los dueños de las voces infantil y joven.

—Chicos, basta. — Regañó la dragoncita azul y, como me esperaba, de ella era la voz de chica joven. —Recuerden que los humanos no pueden oírnos y puede pensar lo que no es con sus gruñidos.

La dragoncita puso los ojos en blanco, demostrando que estaba cansada y haciéndome pensar que eso era algo normal con esos dragones. Yo di un paso al frente, algo vergonzoso, y aclaré:

—Sí que les oigo y les entiendo.

Los dragones guardaron silencio y me miraron durante un largo rato. Yo, por mi parte, me quedé callado, esperando alguna reacción de su parte. La dragoncita azul se acercó a mí y yo me aparté un poco, impresionado por ese gran cuerno que tenía en el hocico.

—¿Nos... nos estás oyendo hablar? — Me preguntó mirándome de arriba a abajo.

—Ajá... — Respondí, algo nervioso por su cercanía.

—¿Tú eres el Susurrador de Dragones? — Volvió a preguntar.

—Em... Soy Hipo a secas... — Dije, sin saber qué me estaba diciendo.

—¡No me lo puedo creer, el Susurrador de Dragones!

Una voz adulta y grave sonó en el lugar y yo miré hacia donde creí haberla escuchado. De entre las sombras, salió otro dragón. Esta vez, temblé de miedo: ¡el dragón era un esqueleto gigantesco! Se acercó a mí y empezó a olisquearme entero, haciendo que por poco muriera asfixiado, ya que estaba aguantando la respiración por el impacto.

—Se está poniendo morado. — Observó la cabeza izquierda del dragón verde.

—¿Los humanos cambian de color? — Preguntó la otra cabeza, extrañada.

Solté un profundo suspiro para recuperar el aire, sin quitarle la vista de encima al dragón.

—¡JA! ¡¿Qué les había dicho?! ¡Existe, el Susurrador de Dragones existe! — Se recochineó en la cara de los demás, como un niño pequeño. En ese momento le perdí el respeto.

—¡Jopé, ahora me quedo sin comer la mitad de mi pescado todo el mes! — Se quejó el de rojo. —¡No es justo! — Se quejó, dando un manotazo (¿o "patazo"?) al suelo y su cuerpo se prendió en llamas.

—¡Eh, eh, relájate, Pesadilla! — Le dijo la dragoncita azul. —¡Siempre lo mismo cuando se molesta y se enfada...!

—¿Qué? — Pregunté mirándola.

—Los Pesadilla Monstruosa se prenden cuando se enfadan. — Me explicó, sonriente.

—¿No le pasará nada malo? — Pregunté preocupado.

—¡Na, tranquilo! — Le restó importancia la dragona. —Nuestros cuerpos son resistentes al fuego.

No sabía que los dragones fueran resistentes al fuego. Me sentí feliz por haber aprendido una cosa nueva de ellos y haber confirmando que no eran peligrosos. "Pesadilla Monstruosa", eso estaba escrito en el libro de Bocón. Al parecer hasta los dragones tenían su propia raza y cada uno con su característica. Lástima que no leí más que los títulos...

—¡Pesadilla, basta ya! — Gritó la dragona, sacándome de mis pensamientos. —¡Estás asustando a Gronckle!

Miré hacia una esquinita y me encontré con la dragoncita naranja, temblando de miedo. Me dio algo de pena, pero también gracia. La escena era bastante cómica.

—¿Ya ha acabado? — Dijo, quitándose una de sus orejitas de encima del ojo para ver si ya había pasado el peligro.

—No te pongas así, una apuesta es una apuesta. — Dijo el dragón-esqueleto.

—Sí, ya, ¡me gustaría saber si hubieras dicho lo mismo si ese niño no existiera! — Rugió el rojo.

—Tío, deja ya de ser un horno cabreado. — Se quejó la cabeza izquierda del dragón verde.

—Seh, menos mal que naciste dragón y no vaca, porque con esa mala leche que tienes... Los yogures te salen cortados. — Comentó la cabeza derecha, riéndose por su comentario.

—¡No me busquen, Cremallerus, porque me encuentran!

—Sí, seguro, anda a abrasar a otro. — Respondieron a la vez, escupiéndole una poca cantidad de fuego dentro de él cuando abrió la boca.

El dragón corrió por toda la celda como loco, gritando de dolor y provocándome un fuerte dolor de cabeza. La dragona azul se fue de mi lado para poder ir a controlarlo. Fue entonces cuando vi que había quemaduras en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

—Por dentro no son resistentes al fuego. — Deduje, hablando solo. Luego miré al dragón esqueleto, que reía divertido viendo la escena. —¿Qué fue lo que me llamaste antes? — Pregunté curioso.

—Susurrador de Dragones. — Me respondió. Al ver que no decía nada, empezó a explicarme: —Verás... Hipo, ¿verdad? Los dragones hemos sido libres siempre. Pero existe una profecía que decía que llegaría el día en que nuestra libertad se vería acabada por unos terribles monstruos que nos querrían para su propio beneficio. Pero no todo es malo, cuenta la leyenda que pasaremos años de sufrimiento y muchos morirán, pero que un día llegará un ser que no es igual a los de su especie, pues sus oídos oyen nuestras voces y sus ojos ven nuestras facciones como si fuera un dragón más.

Al oírle decir la palabra "monstruo", me estremecí. Esa palabra la estaba oyendo demasiado últimamente y, lo más curioso de todo, es que siempre iba a referido a diferentes seres según la persona que estuviera hablando.

—Lo siento, yo no soy el Susurrador de Dragones. — Le dije, viendo un poco de confusión en su cara. —Sí, les oigo hablar y todo lo que tú quieras... Pero yo no puedo ayudarles...

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — Me preguntó, sentándose en el suelo, mientras los otros nos escuchaban, atentos.

—Bueno... ¡Solo soy un niño! Y la verdad, casi nada se me da bien...

Los dragones guardaron silencio, mirándose los unos a los otros. No me gusta ser el malo que dice que Papá Noel no existe, pero no podía ilusionarlos con mentiras en su situación.

—Oye... — La dragoncita azul habló y yo la miré. —Ese mundo en el que tú vives... En el que los humanos viven... ¿Es como el nuestro?

—¿Qué quieres decir? — Pregunté, sin saber a qué se refería exactamente.

—¿Todos son como una familia?

Me quedé callado un rato, asimilando la pregunta. No sabía bien qué responderle. Al final decidí decirle la verdad, claramente, pero bien explicada.

—La verdad, cada uno va a su aire. — Expliqué. Los ojos de los dragones se abrieron por la sorpresa.

—¿Cómo? ¿Es que no trabajan juntos? — Preguntó sorprendida y tímidamente la dragona naranja.

—No, cada uno va por su camino. — Respondí, con total tranquilidad, sin entender por qué tanto escepticismo.

—Pero... — La dragona azul se acercó a mí, con el ceño fruncido, intentando comprender esto. —Eso es... ¡primitivo! ¿Cómo se construyen las cosas entonces, cómo lograron avanzar si van en ese plan?

—A ver, algunas personas sí se juntan y trabajan unidas.

—¿Algunas? Si lo hacen algunas, ¿por qué no todos? — Preguntó el dragón-esqueleto.

Volví a guardar silencio. Una bola se formó en mi garganta, pensando en lo que iba a responder.

—Por sus diferencias. — Todos menearon la cabeza hacia la derecha, como hacía Desdentado cuando no me entendía. Suspiré un poco. —A la gente no le gusta las personas que son diferentes.

—¿Por qué? — Preguntaron las dos cabezas la vez.

—Pues... Porque... Porque son diferentes... No sé. — Me perdí en esa pregunta.

—Pero las diferencias son las que hacen fuerte a una familia. — Dijo la dragona azul. —Míranos, Hipo. ¿Crees que yo, una monísima e inteligentísima dragoncita se parece a este horno cabreado? — Preguntó, poniéndose al lado del dragón rojo, que la miró enfadadísimo.

—No, la verdad, no tienen nada en común. — Admití.

—Por fuera. — Completó la dragona. —Pero por dentro somos iguales. Sí, todos piensan y creen cosas diferentes, pero es que no podemos ser iguales, entonces es muy aburrido.

—Ya, pues gracias a que no es "aburrido", hay gente a la que se lo hacen pasar fatal...

—¿Como a ti? — Preguntó la naranja.

Volví a callarme y la miré, aunque no enfadado. Empecé a recordar las mil y una cosas que todos me habían hecho y por qué me había vuelto así. Reprimí las ganas de llorar para parecer fuerte frente a ellos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — Le pregunté, algo confundido.

—He notado cómo te has enfadado cuando Nadder te lo preguntó y... — Miró hacia abajo, algo vergonzosa, y yo me sentí mal por ella.

—Sí, lo he pasado fatal por culpa de ser diferente, tienes razón. — Respondí con tono suave, para que no pensara que estaba enfadado con ella.

—Pero si todos somos diferentes, como ha dicho Nadder. — Comentó el de rojo.

—Ya, eso es verdad. — Dije dándome cuenta. —Pero hay personas que sobresalen más en sus diferencias y esas personas no caen bien.

—¿Y qué les pasa a esas personas? — Preguntó curiosa la naranja.

—Intentan ser como los demás... Verán, alguien que es tan diferente no quiere serlo, porque sabe que lo van a tratar mal y lo van a marginar; así que, intentan con todas sus fuerzas ser como los demás... — Expliqué, sacando a afuera mis sentimientos. —Pero haga lo que haga, parece que no funciona. Ellos ya saben que soy diferente y no puedo cambiar.

Me senté en el suelo, colocando las piernas dobladas en mi pecho y acostando la cabeza en las rodillas. Los dragones miraron al suelo en silencio, pensando en lo que les había dicho. La Nadder (la dragoncita azul, que al parecer se llamaba así), se acercó a mí.

—Esas personas son... muy malas, por lo que me dices. — Me comentó, sentándose a mi lado.

—Sí... — Respondí, algo triste.

—Y... si son tan malas, ¿por qué quieres ser como ellos? — Me preguntó, yo la miré sorprendido y ella continuó: —El problema que tienen los humanos, por lo que me cuentas, es que las buenas personas siempre son cambiadas por las malas y por eso ya casi no quedan en el mundo.

—Supongo que tienes razón. — Admití. —Pero, ¿qué le vamos a hacer...?

—No permitas que el mundo te cambie, Hipo, cambia tú al mundo. — Me aconsejó, acercándose a mí y dándome un empujoncito con su cuernito. Eso me recordó a los puñetacitos de Astrid y sonreí. —A nosotros nos pareces genial tal como eres...

—¿En serio? — Pregunté sin creerle mucho.

—¡Claro! — Se metió la cabeza izquierda de Cremallerus (creo que así se llama el verde). —Eres el primer humano con el que hablamos.

—Eso es porque es el Susurrador de Dragones, sorullo... — Dijo la otra cabeza, dándole un cogotazo con el ala. Reí un poco por la escena tan cómica.

—Ojalá todo el mundo pudiera verlo como ustedes, o más que sea respetarlo. — Comenté, mirándolos complacido, ellos me sonrieron.

—Lo mismo digo. — Dijo el rojo, creo que se llamaba... Pesadilla.

—Sí, todo lo que sabemos de ustedes es mentira. — Dije mirándolo bastante serio.

Estuvimos en silencio un buen rato, pero no fue un silencio incómodo. Caí en la cuenta de que era totalmente increíble, estos seres no solo no eran peligrosos, sino que además podían llegar a tener más humanidad que los propios humanos. Me sentí mal por ellos al no poder serles de ayuda, aunque ellos creyeran que sí.


	9. Renace la amistad (Parte 2)

**CAPÍTULO VII (Parte 2):**

**_"Renace la amistad"_**

Entonces, otro dragón más salió de entre las sombras y se puso a la luz. Esta vez se parecía al Pesadilla en el cuerpo, pero su cabeza era gris y sus cuernos no eran tan afilados.

—Nadder... — Llamó a la dragoncita azul con su voz femenina, que con tal solo oírse nombrar se fue hacia donde estaba ella.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Es el Terror otra vez... — Dijo, al borde del llanto.

—¿El número 12? — Preguntó alarmada.

Todos los dragones se levantaron y se fueron tras ellas corriendo. Yo los imité, para saber qué estaba pasando. Llegamos hasta el final de la celda, en un rinconcito en donde un pequeño dragoncito verde pálido estaba acostado en el suelo, respirando agitado y tiritando. La dragona azul se acercó y le tocó con su cuerno.

—Está helado... — Comentó la Nadder, con tono triste.

—¿Qué le pasa? — Pregunté, preocupándome yo también sin saber por qué.

—Se lo ha hecho el Director. — Comentó la dragoncita naranja.

¿El Director? ¡Así es como llamaban al hombre de mi sueño! Lo sabía, ¡no podía soñar que me tocaba la lotería y me hacía millonario, no, tenía que soñar esto! Me puse de rodillas, mirando al dragoncito, que no abría los ojos ante nada.

Noté cómo la dragona que había ido a avisarnos me miraba sorprendida y le preguntaba, seguramente por mí, a la azul.

—¿El Susurrador de Dragones? — Me miró con los ojos abiertísimos y luego, al dragón esqueleto. —Entonces, ¿no estás loco?

—No. — Gruñó el insultado. Un montón de dragones más se acercaron a la escena y empezaron a susurrar.

—No soy el Susurrador de Dragones. — Dije, por enésima vez. Cada vez que lo decía sentía como si se me partiera el corazón y no sabía por qué.

—Entonces, ¿por qué nos oyes hablar? — Preguntó uno.

—No lo sé. — Respondí. —Pero sea por lo que sea, no es porque yo sea el tipo de su leyenda.

Entonces, sentí algo en mi pierna derecha y fui a ver qué era. Un dragoncito exactamente igual que el que estaba acostado (claro, sin estar tan pálido) se acurrucó en mi regazo y me miró con esos ojos tan grandes y que brillaban con mucha esperanza.

—Señor Susurrador, ¿usted podrá salvar a mi hermanito? — Me preguntó con voz infantil e inocente.

Sentí como si una lanza me atravesara el pecho; las palabras se amontonaron en mi garganta. ¿Cómo le decía a un niño (vale, dragón) tan pequeño que yo no era quien ellos creían? ¿Que tenían que seguir sufriendo? ¿Que tenían que seguir viendo cómo maltrataban a su familia?

El dragoncito no paraba de mirarme y yo miré a los demás dragones, que observaban tristes el estado del pequeño.

—No puede salvarse aquí. — Comentó el rojo. —Le ha quitado mucha sangre.

—¿Sangre? — Pregunté, dándome la vuelta para mirarlo. —¿Qué le ha hecho ese hombre? — Cuestioné con tono enfadado. Los dragones comprendieron que me refería al Director.

—Le ha quitado gran cantidad de sangre. — Me explicó el rojo.

—¿Golpeándolo? — Pregunté horrorizado, recordando cómo pegaban a Desdentado antes.

—No. Fue adrede, el Director quería la sangre del Terror. — Explicó la naranjita.

—No entiendo nada. — Dije, frustrado, abrazando al dragoncito que estaba entre mis manos.

—El Director nos tiene a todos con vida porque necesita algo de nosotros. — Empezó a explicarme el dragón esqueleto.

—¿Su sangre?

—No, cada cosa característica de cada uno de nosotros. — Dijo, acercándose a mí. —A mí, por ejemplo, me robó un hueso muy antiguo, sin el cual no puedo rugir. — Me enseñó el pecho y vi un pequeño huequecito.

—A mí, fue un trozo de mi cuerno. — Me dijo el rojo, enseñándome un cuerno más largo que otro que antes no había notado cuando lo vi por primera vez.

—Y a mí un pincho de mi cola. — Dijo la azulita, enseñándome su cola, llena de pinchos por la parte delantera.

—A mí, fue un diente. — La dragoncita naranja abrió la boca, para dejarme ver dentro.

—A nosotros nos quitó un par de cuernitos rojos. — Dijeron las dos cabezas, enseñándome que desde el cuello hasta la cola estaba llenito de cuernos redondos e inofensivos.

—A mí, me quitó los dos cuernitos de las alas. — Me dijo la dragona de cabeza gris, enseñándome sus dos alas. Dos cuernitos le estaban saliendo de nuevo. —Y a esta pobre criatura fue la sangre.

—¿Por qué? — Pregunté.

—Porque nosotros tenemos la sangre un poco más cálida que los demás dragones. — Me explicó el pequeño dragón que estaba entre mis brazos. —Es algo característico de los Terrores.

—Pero si le quitas mucha cantidad de sangre es difícil que sobreviva. Sobre todo si solo es una cría. — Dijo la dragona de cabeza gris.

Observé conmovido al pequeño, que no paraba de temblar como una hoja. Una idea se me vino a la mente y se la comenté al Terror de mis brazos. Él asintió y me mordió la chaqueta, arrancando una pequeña parte, la cual utilicé para abrigarlo.

—Quizá así no tenga tanto frío. — Dije, sonriendo. —¿Cómo se llama?

—No tenemos nombres. — Me informó la dragoncita azul. —Por eso nos llamamos por nuestra raza y, si hay muchos de la misma, con números que el Director nos asignó. — Al oír la palabra "Director", una pregunta me surcó la mente.

—¿El Director les hace lo mismo a todos los de la misma especie?

—Nop, solo a los más jóvenes. — Dijo el dragón de huesos. —Verás, Hipo, el Director quiere revivir a la Muerte Verde.

Los dragones se pusieron tensos con tan solo oír nombrar el nombre. A mí también me dio algo de pavor escucharlo, no sonaba muy amigable que digamos. Me atreví a preguntar.

—¿Qué es la Muerte Verde?

—El Seadragonus Gigantescus Maximus es un tipo único de dragón, ya que solo acabó existiendo uno en el mundo. Su nombre se debe a que es el más grande de todos los dragones y el más antiguo. Hace mucho tiempo, el Seadragonus se volvió un dictador y obligaba a los demás dragones a robar comida a los vikingos que vivían cerca de la isla para alimentarlo. Si a él le parecía poco, te comía vivo. Es por eso que los dragones le llamaron Merciless, que en inglés significa "Despiadado".

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme todo el cuerpo y temblé un poco, al imaginarme la escena tan desagradable que me estaban relatando.

—¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? — Pregunté.

—Los vikingos lograron matarla. — Me respondió. —Los dragones seguíamos teniendo miedo, pero esta vez por los humanos. Si ellos descubrían que la Muerte Verde podía renacer juntando las cosas características de todos nosotros, sería nuestro fin. Todo parecía tranquilo, pero entonces apareció el Director y nos encerró. Al principio nos mataba porque queria exterminarnos, decía que éramos demasiado peligrosos para convivir en el mundo humano. Pero cuando supo de la leyenda, no sé por qué, quiso revivir a la Muerte Verde.

—Y eso es malo para ustedes. — Comprendí.

—Y para ustedes también. — Fruncí el ceño, sin comprender. —Verás, Hipo, nosotros ahora lo llamamos Muerte "Verde" porque él no sólo lanza fuego, sino también unos gases que son mortales para todo aquel que los inhala, excepto para los de su raza. — Abrí los ojos, temiéndome lo peor. —Para revivirla debe coger todo lo especial de los dragones, como puede ser un hueso, un diente... Pero del más joven de la raza, es decir, el más pequeño.

—Por eso le hizo esa cosa tan horrible a una cría tan pequeña. — Comenté, desviando la mirada hacia el Terror.

—Pero, tranquilo, no lo logrará. — Dijo el esqueleto, relajándose al igual que los demás dragones.

—¿Por qué no? Les ha quitado ya todo.

—Pero no a todos. — Me informó. —Falta el Furia Nocturna.

Me puse rígido al oír ese nombre. En el libro de Bocón, aparecía la Furia Nocturna, pero sin dibujo y con una advertencia que ponía los pelos de punta. Miré a todos los dragones, todos ya había dicho de una forma u otra su raza, y a todos les faltaba algo esencial. Empecé a temerme lo peor.

—Oh, no lo menciones, Quebrantahuesos. — Dijo la Nadder, con voz rota. —Esa pobre dragoncita...

—¿Qué... qué pasa con la Furia Nocturna? — Me atreví a preguntar, para saber si mis suposiciones eran ciertas.

—Fue una cosa horrible... — Comentó la naranjita, temblando mientras lo recordaba, seguramente.

—El Furia Nocturna es un tipo de dragón también bastante raro de ver y, sobre todo, de cazar. — Me explicó la Nadder. —Es un dragón súper-orgulloso y le gusta vivir en libertad y a su aire. Es por eso que el Director mató a todos los Furia que encontró para evitar problemas y solo dejó con vida a la más joven. Lo que caracteriza a un Furia Noturna son sus escamas, son preciosas, con ese negro tan hermoso que se parece a la noche y tan brillantes... Pero sobre todo son especiales porque les ayuda a protegerse, es como un escudo. El Director se pasó días arrancándoselas y dejándola indefensa, pero no funcionaba, la Muerte Verde no aparecía.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que esa dragona no era la Furia más joven, pues tenía un hijo al que ella y todos habíamos estado ocultando. El Director se enfureció y la mandó a matar, porque no le servía de nada. El hijo se enfureció y cuando se enteró de esto, escapó de esta celda, derribando el cristal con fuego. Pero no pudo ayudar a su madre y tuvo que huir malherido, por lo que yo sé. No hemos vuelto a saber de él. El Director no para de buscarlo, sin sus escamas la Muerte Verde no revivirá nunca. Espero que esté bien y que no lo encuentre...

Terminó su relato y entonces todo se volvió claro para mí. Y cuando digo todo, quiero decir todo. Si eso, solo faltaba saber por qué un humano querría revivir a la Muerte Verde, pero eso me importaba ahora mismo bien poco. Me quedé pensando en lo que me había dicho la Nadder. Huir malherido, querer salvar a una madre, muy orgulloso...

—¡Desdentado es un Furia Nocturna! — Grité, comprobando que mis suposiciones eran correctas. —¡Por eso lo buscaban con tanto empeño, por eso estaba malherido! — Dejé al Terror en el suelo y corrí hasta el cristal que nos encerraba. —¡Tengo que ayudarlo o lo matará!

—¿Conoces a un Furia Nocturna? — Preguntó asombrado el esqueleto.

—¡No, conozco AL Furia Nocturna! — Respondí, más nervioso que nunca. —¡Lo han atrapado y fue todo por mi culpa, debo ayudarlo!

—No puedes solo, Hipo. — Me dijo la Nadder.

—¡O sea, no puedo ir solo, pero sí puedo salvarlos!

—Entonces, ¿eres el Susurrador de Dragones? — Preguntó emocionada la dragoncita naranja.

—¡Yo qué voy a ser, era un ejemplo de que dicen cosas sin sentido!

—Niño, cálmate, no me obligues a chamuscarte. — Amenazó el Pesadilla.

—¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME! ¡NUNCA ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME! — Grité, yendo de allá para acá. —¡No puedo dejar que le pase nada!

—Si no eres el Susurrador, qué más te da lo que le pase a un dragón. — Preguntó extrañado la cabeza izquierda del Cremallerus.

—No sé si soy el Susurrador o no, pero sí sé que soy su amigo.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos. Claro, seguro que nunca habían oído a un humano decir que era amigo de un dragón y mucho menos lo habían visto intentando salvarlo de la muerte. Gruñí frustrado y empecé a aporrear la puerta de cristal. De repente, ésta se abrió y yo caí hacia delante.

—¡Santo Cielo, qué fuerte es! — Gritó sorprendido la cabeza derecha del Cremallerus.

Pero eso no había sido yo, lo sabía a la perfección. Miré hacia arriba, creyendo que eran los hombres que trabajaban aquí, pero me sorprendí al encontrarme con Astrid, los chicos, mi padre y mi "tío".

—Tranquilo, Hipo, somos nosotros. — Me dijo Astrid, sonriente. —Ahora te sacamos, Bocón se sabe todos los caminos cortos y seguros. — Me cogió del brazo, pero yo me solté de su agarre.

—¿Qué haces, hijo? Vámonos. — Dijo mi padre, sorprendido como los demás.

—No puedo irme, papá, chicos. — Expliqué, mirándolos a todos. —Ellos me necesitan. — Señalé a los dragones y Bocón frunció el ceño.

—Tu padre y los demás te necesitan más. — Dijo furioso.

—No, Bocón, no lo entiendes, esto es algo más que maltratar dragones...

—Ya vuelve otra vez. — Comentó, mirando a los demás, mientras me señalaba. —Hipo, por enésima vez, los dragones son peligrosos, lo que hacemos aquí es por el bien de la humanidad.

—¡No son dañinos!

Intenté defenderlos, sin darme cuenta de que la Nadder se acercó a mí por la espalda y Bocón quiso defenderme, lanzándose contra a ella. Todos los dragones actuaron yendo como bestias hacia Bocón. Yo corrí hacia ellos, ignorando a Astrid y a mi padre, que me gritaron que me estuviera quieto.

—¡BASTA YA! — Grité, haciendo que todos se quedaran quietos. —¡Esto es lo que trato de decirte! ¡Aunque solo sea una vez en la vida, escúchenme!

Ayudé a levantarse a Bocón de encima de la dragona y yo les dije a todos que se estuvieran quietos y callados y que me dejaran hacer. Les expliqué lo que pasó con mamá, les expliqué de lo que habíamos estado hablando y les expliqué los que había descubierto, estirando mi mano hacia el hocico del Pesadilla.

Éste me siguió, porque empecé a caminar. Todos se apartaron, mirando soprendidos como había domado a un dragón con mucho carácter y él me guardaba sumisión. El único que no se movió fue Mocoso, que tembló como una hoja al ver a un dragón tan cerca de él. Cogí su mano derecha y le hice hacer lo mismo que estaba haciendo yo. Él se dejó hacer, desconfiado, pero cerró los ojos.

—No, no cierres los ojos. — Le dije. —Quiero... Necesito que todos vean esto.

Mocoso abrió un ojo y miró asustado al Pesadilla, el cual lo miraba algo desconfiado, pero tranquilo. El hocico del dragón y la palma del niño se juntaron y el Pesadilla cerró los ojos. Los humanos miraron sorprendidos la escena, especialmente Bocón, que no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. Le miré, sonriendo un poco, mientras él me miraba con los ojos como platos.

—Todo lo que creen saber de ellos... es mentira. — Le dije, señalando la escena.

Mocoso dejó de estar tenso y sonrió un poco, viendo al dragón tan tranquilo a su lado. El Pesadilla abrió los ojos y miró al niño un rato, luego se acercó a él y empezó a lamerme la cara. Mocoso rio por las cosquillas.

—Jejejeje... — La risa se le acabó cuando vio que me iba de su lado. —Eh, eh, eh, ¿adónde vas? ¡Que puede arrancarme la cabeza de un zarpazo, hombre!

—Tranquilo, Mocoso, — Le dije, mientras me viraba hacia todos para que me oyeran bien. —he descubierto que los dragones siguen algo a rajatabla en su vida: "Recogerás lo que siembres". Si tú les tratas bien, ellos te tratarán bien. — Miré a Bocón. —También tienen un instinto natural: proteger su existiencia. Por eso actuó Desdentado así con mamá y contigo Astrid.

—Tenías razón entonces, no era el resplandor. — Comentó Astrid, compreniendo ahora lo que le dije en el puerto.

—Todo fue culpa mía... —Dijo Bocón. —Lo siento, Hipo, yo...

—No fue culpa de nadie, Bocón. — Le corté. —Los dragones y los humanos se parecen en ese sentido: protegen su existencia.

Bocón sonrió un poco y mi padre me miraba sin decir palabra. Le resté importancia porque sabía que era bastante escéptico y tardaría bastante en asimilar esta locura. Le enseñé a todos el truco y ellos eligieron a los dragones que más les llamaban la atención. Así, Bocón terminó con el Quebrantahuesos; mi padre, con un Tambor Trueno (según me había explicado la dragoncita azul); Patapez con la Gronckle (la dragoncita naranja); Chusco y Brusca se decantaron por el Cremallerus, ya que así podían tener dos dragones en uno; y Astrid se fue con la Nadder.

—¿Cómo se llama? — Me preguntó, acariciándole la barbilla.

—Es una Nadder.

—Ya me sé la raza, Hipo. — Me dijo riendo. —Digo su nombre.

—Oh, no tienen. — Respondí. —Los llaman por su raza y después por un número que les asignan.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? — Preguntó Bocón. —¿Es que te lo dijo Insúa antes de encerrarte?

Entonces comprendí dos cosas. Una, Bocón sabía dónde estaba porque se lo habían comentado sus compañeros de trabajo y dos, como de costumbre había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Astrid me miró, solo ella sabía que yo oía hablar a los dragones. Decidí dejar de mentir y les conté toda la verdad. Al principio me miraron como si fuera un lunático, pero Astrid me respaldó y nuestros compañeros parecieron creérselo así. Pero los adultos eran otra historia.

—¿Que oyes hablar dragones? — Preguntó mi padre. Yo asentí. —Hipo, hijo, paso el hecho de que domesticas dragones como si fueran perros; pero, ¿oírles? ¿Es que acaso Valhallarama dio a luz al Dr. Dolittle?

—Papá, no sé por qué. — Le dije, molesto por cómo me había llamado. —Según una leyenda suya, existe el Susurrador de Dragones.

—Como el hombre que susurraba a los caballos. — Comentó Patapez, haciendo que todos le miráramos con los ojos entrecerrados. —Me callo. — Dijo, concentrándose en acariciar a la Gronckle.

—Y el Susurrador les ayudará a ser libres otra vez. — Terminé de explicar.

—¿Intentas decirme que ahora vas a liberarlos a todos? — Preguntó Bocón. —Hipo... Podrían matarte si lo intentaras. No serán como yo.

—Bocón, podemos hacerles ver la verdad, como acabo de hacer.

—El Director nunca entrará en razón. — Murmuró Bocón.

Iba a decirle lo que acababa de descubrir de su jefe, a ver si él sabía algo más sobre los planes del Director, pero la voz de Astrid me calló.

—Te llamaré Tormenta. — Le dijo a la Nadder. —¿Le gusta? — Preguntó mirándome.

—Es bonito. — Me comentó la dragona. Yo asentí mirando a Astrid y ella sonrió.

—Será por ese carácter que tienes... — Comentó el Pesadilla. Haciendo que Tormenta le lanzara uno de sus pinchos a la cabeza.

—¡Eh, Astrid, dile a tu dragona que se calme! — Rugió Mocoso.

—Es que la ha ofendido. — Le expliqué.

—Es que la ha ofendido. — Repitió Astrid, mirando severamente a Mocoso.

—Garfios nunca haría una cosa así. — Defendió Mocoso.

—¿Garfios? — Dijo el dragón. —Me gusta.

—Le gusta su nombre. — Le dije a Mocoso.

—Y aunque no le gustara, no pensaba cambiárselo. — Dijo él mirándole con chulería, provocando que el dragón se lo metiera en la boca y lo meneara como una pelota.

—Te llamaré Barrilete. — Dijo Patapez, acariciándole la tripa a la Gronckle, la cual tenía la lengua para fuera.

—Llámame como tú quieras, pero sigue. — Suplicó Barrilete, con tono gustoso.

—Le gusta también. Sigue haciéndole cosquillas, porfa. — Le expliqué a Patapez, que asintió.

—¡Te digo que lo llamamos Vómito! — Rugió Brusca.

—¡No, le llamamos Eructo! — Gritó su hermano.

—¡Prefiero Vómito! — Rugió la cabeza derecha.

—¡En tus sueños, será Eructo! — Dijo la izquierda.

—La cabeza derecha puede llamarse Vómito y la izquierda Eructo. Son los nombres que ellos prefieren. — Comenté, acabando la pelea de los gemelos.

Era la primera vez que alguien paraba una pelea de aquellos dos y me sentía bastante orgulloso de mí mismo. Bocón estaba acariciando la calavera del dragón. Me acerqué a él, sonriendo al ver que hasta él se había encariñado con los dragones.

—Lo llamaré Purohueso. — Dijo, orgulloso. Todos lo miramos extrañados. —¿Qué? Todos están diciendo chorradas; el mío, al menos, tiene estilo.

—Está bien, Bocón, — Le dijo el dragón. —me encanta como suena.

—Le gusta mucho, no te preocupes. — Le expliqué a Bocón.

—Tienes un buen gusto. — Le dijo Bocón al dragón.

Por su parte, Garfios ya había soltado a Mocoso, lleno de babas, en el suelo.

—Fos, qué asco. — Se quejó.

—Encima de que te da una ducha... — Comentó divertida Astrid.

—¡Estoy pegajoso! — Volvió a quejarse.

—¡Deja de quejarte, pesado, pareces un niño chico! — Le recriminó Astrid.

—Y tú deja de meterte en donde no te importa. — Se defendió Mocoso. —Vete a jugar con las muñecas.

—Niño, ten cuidado con esos comentarios machistas, — Le advirtió Astrid. —porque tu cara acaba de colgar un cartel de "vacante" en tu nariz y mi puño está ansioso por encontrar habitación.

—¡Jajajajaja, me encata esta chica! — Comentó Tormenta, lamiéndole la carita a Astrid.

Todos estaban felices con sus dragones, haciéndoles cosquillas y diciéndoles mil y un cumplidos. Los dragones empezaron a tener aires de soberbia. Mi padre estaba con su dragón, acariciándole un poco. Me acerqué a él.

—Papá, ¿tú qué nombre quieres ponerle? — Le pregunté. Él nada más me miró de reojo.

—Lo siento, Hipo. — Se disculpó mi padre.

—Tranquilo, papá, es normal que no te lo creas del todo. Es una locura. — Comenté poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No, no por eso. Por todo lo demás. — Explicó, aunque yo no le entendí. —Siempre te dejo solo en casa, ni siquiera sé cuál es tu flor favorita.

—El snow corcus, lo dijo Bocón antes delante de todos.

—Justo lo que te estoy diciendo. — Dijo mi padre. —Hipo, no sé nada de ti, nada más he sabido trabajar...

—Papá, no es culpa tuya. Cuando era pequeño estaba enfadado porque nunca estabas, pero ahora veo que solo quieres que no me falte lo esencial, por eso trabajas tanto. — Dije, dándole a ver que le entendía.

—Sí, Hipo, me pasé la vida trabajando para darte cosas... Pero no lo esencial. — Arrugué la nariz, sin comprenderle del todo. —Un padre. ¿De qué sirve tener muchas cosas si luego estás solo?

Sonreí un poco. Era la primera vez que mi padre se sinceraba así conmigo y yo con él. Quizá esto nos había servido para estrechar nuestros lazos. Era una locura como la copa de un pino, sí, pero al menos fue efectivo.

—Menos mal que pudiste encontrar a ese dragón y no sentirte tan solo... — Comentó mi padre, haciendo que recordara por qué estaba aquí.

—¡Desdentado! — Grité, llamando la atención a todos los presentes. —¡Tengo que ayudarlo, lo matarán! — Corrí hacia la puerta, pero Bocón me paró.

—¿Adónde vas, Speedy González? — Preguntó, enfurruñado. —¡A ti sí que te matarán como te vean!

—¡Debo ayudarlo, Bocón, el Director tiene un plan horrible! — Le dije.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó confuso. Me desanimé al ver que él no tenía respuestas esta vez.

—Te lo contaré luego en el camino. — Le dije, intetando irme, pero me paró otra vez.

—¡No habrá ningún camino, es muy peligroso!

—¡Debo ir, es mi amigo! — Grité, haciendo que todos me miraran. —Puede que yo no sea un experto en amigos... — Comenté, mirando a mis compañeros, los cuales miraron al suelo, avergonzados. —...pero sí sé que a un amigo nunca se le abandona.

Bocón me miró de arriba a abajo. Él ahora confiaba en los dragones, era cierto, pero no comprendía que yo viera a Desdentado como algo más que una mascota, que era como los demás veían a sus dragones. Y es que Desdentado significaba más para mí que el perrito que le había estado pidiendo a mi padre desde los seis años y que nunca llegó. No, él no se podía comparar a un perro, ni a ninguna otra mascota. Desdentado me había prometido protección cuando lo monté, había mostrado curiosidad cuando me vio llorando la primera vez que nos vimos, había mostrado empatía cuando lloré por segunda vez por mi madre delante de él, me escuchaba, me entendía... Él me había demostrado tener humanidad.

—Nunca llegarás a pie de una sola pieza. — Dijo Bocón, haciendo otro inútil intento porque desistiera.

—¿Quién dice que vayamos a pie? — Le pregunté sonriendo y poniéndome al lado de Astrid y Tormenta.

Todos me miraron curiosos, menos Astrid, que ya sabía a lo que me refería, y sonrió, esperando a que entrara en acción.

—¡Aaaaaaaah, cuidado! — Gritó Mocoso, tropezándose con todos los dragones, los cuales eran montados por nosotros.

Eso es, les había enseñado a todos a cabalgar dragones, incluído a mi padre. Suerte que Tuerno Mortal era fuerte, al final mi padre lo llamó Tornado, aunque tardó lo suyo. Todos iban montados en sus dragones (excepto yo, claro, que había decidido montarme con Astrid encima de Tormenta), para llegar hasta Desdentado, siguiendo las instrucciones de Bocón, el único que sabía adónde debíamos ir.

—¡Eh, cuidado! — Le gritó Astrid a Mocoso, que iba sin control. —¡Tío, aprende a conducir!

—¡Intenta montar tú a un dragón que no te hace caso! — Se quejó Mocoso.

—Intenta tú descifrar las órdenes de un idiota. — Se quejó Garfios.

—Qué triste, ni montar un dragón sabe. — Se burló Astrid.

—Oh, perdona, bonita, es que había eliminado de mi agenda ¡HACER UNA LOCURA COMO ESTA! — Terminó gritando, presa del pánico.

—¿Qué agenda vas a tener tú...? — Comentó Astrid, poniendo los ojos en blanco, en gesto de estar agotada de ese niño.

Bocón nos siguió guiando hacia donde sabía que encontraríamos a Desdentado a la par que nos guió por los caminos más tranquilos y en los que sabía que no habría nadie haciendo guardia, para evitar problemas antes de tiempo. Yo, mientras, les contaba a todos la historia de la Muerte Verde. Todos escuchaban en silencio, asimilando en sus mentes que esto era real y no un cuento de hadas.

Intenté concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo, porque mi mente estaba ocupada por otra cosa: ayudar a Desdentado.


	10. Para eso están los amigos

**CAPÍTULO VIII:**

_**"Para eso están los amigos"**_

DESDENTADO POV:

Volví a acurrucarme contra mi cuerpo, cerrando los ojos y dejando que pasara el tiempo. Dio igual cuántas veces rugiera, enseñara los dientes o les mirara amenazadoramente, ellos no se inmutaban, aunque en el fondo se notaba que me tenían miedo, pero no tanto como a aquel hombre. En cuanto le vi, rugí enfurecido, mientras él sonreía por ver que al fin me habían atrapado. Con la mirada busqué a mi madre, a ver si por algún casual ella estaba ahí.

—_¿Buscas a tu mamá? _— Me había preguntado con tono burlón.

No había cosa que más odiara de ese hombre que esa frialdad al hablar de un ser vivo... Para que luego, los monstruos seamos nosotros... El Director me tiró un par de escamas que reconocí enseguida, eran de mi madre... Empecé a rugir dejándome llevar una vez más por la ira. Pero el enfado no iba solo dirigido al Director esta vez, no, yo ahora estaba enfadado conmigo mismo también. No había podido salvar a mi madre; ella que siempre me estuvo protegiendo desde el día que nací, escondiéndome de los humanos, sacrificándose dejando que le arrancaran dolorosamente sus hermosas escamas, fingiendo que ella era la última Furia Nocturna nacida...

Me viré hacia las heridas que tenía en la misma pata en donde me habían disparado; estaban las marcas recientes de que dos escamas mías habían sido arrancadas. Coloqué las de mi madre encima, en un inútil intento de sentirla de nuevo a mi lado. Recordé que siempre me había estado ocultando de todo y yo no entendía por qué, recordé cómo todos los demás dragones me miraban algo raro porque era diferente, ya que cada Furia Nocturna encontrada era asesinada por los humanos por creernos la raza más peligrosa. Recordé, también, las heridas que mi madre siempre traía cuando la volvían a encerrar con los demás dragones. Yo se las lamía, intentando curárselas, y ella me sonreía complacida. Le preguntaba siempre de qué eran, pero ella se quedaba callada y, alguna que otra vez, me respondía, pero diciéndome que se las había hecho ella misma cuando los humanos la dejaban volar.

Eso es, cada vez que un dragón era sacado de la celda, mi madre decía que era para darle una vuelta y dejarlo volar un rato en libertad, y si no volvía era porque le habían dejado libre. Entonces era cuando yo le preguntaba que si me dejaba acercarme a los humanos, para que supieran que estaba ahí y me dejaran salir, ya que me encantaba volar a veces en la celda y pensaba que me gustaría más al aire libre.

—_¡No, hijo! _— Me dijo mi madre, con tono de voz asustado que en su día no comprendí._ —¡No puedes dejar que te vean!_

—_¿Por qué? —_ Le pregunté algo extrañado por su comportamiento. Como niño que era pensaba que los adultos nunca tenían miedo.

—_Porque ahí fuera existen unos monstruos muy peligrosos, no tendrá compasión de ti, aunque seas pequeño..._

Recuerdo que eso hizo que se me helara la sangre y esa noche no pude dormir, ni aunque ella se durmiera, como siempre, conmigo. Empecé a pensar que este era un lugar seguro y que las personas que nos tenían aquí eran buenas, porque nos mantenían protegidos de los "monstruos" de los que me habló mi madre. Cuánta inocencia...

Pero esa inocencia la perdí cuando vi cómo maltrataban a mi madre. El Director había entrado en la celda y todos los dragones se escondieron, muertos de miedo, en las sombras. Mi madre me lanzó contra una dragoncita azul, una Nadder, y le dijo que me escondiera. La Nadder me alejó de mi madre y se hizo un huequecito entre los demás dragones para pasar desapercibida.

No recuerdo bien qué pasó, supongo que la mente a veces por sí sola reprime los recuerdos tristes para evitar sufrimiento, pero lo que sí recordaba bien era la impotencia que sentí aquel día. Mi madre gemía de dolor, aguantando los latigazos que el Director le proporcionaba, mientras le gritaba cosas que no podía recordar porque en su momento no les presté atención. Temblé, escondido en las alas de la Nadder, y ella me abrazó contra ella.

—_Tranquilo, Furia. _— Me dijo. _—Tu madre es fuerte, seguro que no le pasa nada._

El que no era fuerte era yo. Me había quedado paralizado viendo cómo pegaba a mi propia madre y ni siquiera salí en su defensa, después de todo lo que ella había hecho desde que nací para mantener mi existencia en secreto. Esa pesadilla la tenía todas las noches y por eso ya a duras penas dormía; fue la misma que soñé cuando Hipo me regaló la cola.

Hipo. Ni siquiera al niño pude ayudar cuando lo apartaron de mí, y eso que me perdonó el haberle arrebatado a la persona que más quería en el mundo con la condición de que no dañara o matara a nadie porque sí. Y me hizo una cola de pega para poder volar casi libre. No me molestaba ya el que tuviera que ser montado por un niño, es más, disfrutaba de su compañía. Espero que esté bien, sabía que los dragones no le harían daño. Un dragón nunca ataca si no es para proteger su propia existencia y creo que Hipo se dio cuenta de ese instinto natural y por eso fue a por mí. Hipo no suponía daño alguno para los demás, es más, intentaba comprendernos y aprender todo lo posible sobre nosotros.

Nunca había conocido a un humano como él. En realidad, nunca había conocido a un humano. Los únicos que conocía eran los que trabajaban aquí y dejaban bastante que desear; pero Hipo era distinto. Me sorprendió la primera vez que lo encontré; él en vez de matarme o atacarme, corrió asustado. Y me sorprendí el doble cuando lo vi de nuevo al día siguiente y descubrimos que podía oírme hablar.

Caí en la cuenta en los siguientes días de que él podía ser el Susurrador de Dragones del que siempre hablaba Quebrantahuesos. Pero yo no creía en leyendas ni en cuentos; y aunque Hipo lo fuera de verdad, nunca se lo hubiera dicho, no quería que corriera peligro por un tema del que él no tenía nada que ver. No sé cómo le cogí cariño; bien pudo ser el hecho de que mostró que él sí era humano, pues poseía la principal característica de estos: la humanidad. Pasaba por alto el hecho de que me tratara como a una mascota, de todas formas, soy un dragón, no podía pensar en el hecho de que de verdad me viera como un amigo.

Gemí un poco, volví a sentir algo de dolor en la pata en donde me habían arrancado las escamas y yo me lamí las heridas, para que sanaran rápido. Me dolía todo el cuerpo por culpa del maltrato que había recibido por parte de los hombres. Patadas, latigazos, golpetazos... Nunca me habían tratado así, como a los otros dragones, porque me habían mantenido oculto y cuando supieron que yo estaba ahí ni les dio tiempo.

Cuando el Director supo de mi existencia, se enfureció con mi madre y la mandó matar. Otra cosa que era culpa mía. Si me hubiera estado quieto, si no hubiera salido de la celda, aprovechando que el cristal estaba abierto... Tuve que volver a ser un mero espectador cuando se llevaron a mi madre de mi lado, aún sabiendo que esa podía ser la última vez que la viera con vida. Esta vez no me quedaría quieto, no era un niño como aquella vez. Lancé una bola de fuego contra el cristal y salí corriendo, buscando por todo el edificio el lugar en donde estaría mi madre, esperando que pudiera llegar a tiempo. Me enfurecí al ver a tantos hombres rodeándome, al final tuve que defenderme y ni siquiera sé con cuántas vidas acabé...

El caso es que logré salir de chiripa, pero yo no me iba a ir sin mi madre, así que me quedé quieto en el aire, buscando por todas partes por una entrada. Además, no estaba muy acostumbrado a volar al aire libre, aunque a Hipo le dijera lo contrario cuando me montó por primera vez para que no se preocupara. Un jovencito me disparó y logró romperme la cola. Desistí en volver a entrar, herido no podría ayudar a nadie, así que me fui bastante más enfadado.

Al aterrizar en tierra me dormí al ver que no había humanos por los alrededores y al día siguiente pasó esa desgracia. Nunca antes había tenido que matar a nadie, ni siquiera sabía que teníamos ese instinto. Si al menos pudiera ser como creen los humanos: actuar por instinto y seguir con la vida. Pero esta situación me carcomía. Tanto tiempo quejándome y guardando odio a esos humanos, cuando resulta que yo hice exactamente lo mismo a una persona que, encima, había sido muy buena conmigo.

—Dejaré que veas cómo me vuelvo el jefe indiscutible de mi raza y la tuya antes de que mueras. — Dijo con aires de soberbia el Director, pasando por delante de la jaula en donde seguía encerrado y atado. —Para que veas que no soy tan malo.

Le gruñí por lo bajo enseñándole los dientes, aunque ya no tenía ni fuerzas para hacerme respetar. Bajé la cabeza, respirando algo agitado. El dolor y el molimiento me estaba matando. Sabía que ese iba a ser mi fin y el de mi raza. ¡Revivir a la Muerte Verde! Ese hombre estaba como una cabra... ¿Por qué un humano querría hacer eso? La casualidad me respondió, porque Insúa, un chico joven que siempre era regañado a grito pelado por el Director, le preguntó a su jefe.

—¿Está seguro de esto? — Preguntó, algo asustado. —Según la leyenda, la Muerte Verde es un dragón temible. ¿Cómo lo domará?

—Es un animal, Insúa, cuando vea que yo le devolví a la vida me obedecerá. Eso fue lo que hizo el Susurrador de Dragones en su época. — Le respondió el Director, haciendo que Insúa lo mirara curioso. —Hace tiempo, cuando la Muerte Verde vivía y tenía esclavizados a los dragones, éstos robaban comida a los vikingos que habitaban cerca de su isla, ¡en la isla de al lado, isla Mema!

—Sí, creo recordar ver eso en los libros de Historia. — Comentó Insúa, colocándose las gafas. —Mema fue habitada por vikignos en sus orígenes.

—Exacto. Los vikingos vivían en continua guerra con los dragones por robarles su comida, ignorando que ellos lo hacían en contra de su voluntad. Por lo tanto, había una norma en la antigua Mema: si te encuentras con dragón, mátalo a primera vista. — El Director le enseñó el libro que él tenía sobre dragones, en el cual se hablaba (erróneamente) sobre cada uno de nosotros. —Pero había un vikingo que la incumplió y dejó libre a un dragón. Éste le guardó sumisión el resto de su vida.

—Y usted cree que la Muerte Verde hará lo mismo. — Dedujo Insúa. —Pero no comprendo, usted dice que ellos no tienen compasión.

—¿Quién habló de compasión? ¿Si tú coger a un perro callejero y te lo llevas a tu casa tendrá compasión de ti? Claro que no. Un animal no siente ni padece, menos aún si son monstruos como estos.

—¡Tú sí que eres un monstruo! — Le rugí furioso, olvidándome de que no podía entenderme. —¡Y un asesino!

El Director me golpeó de nuevo con el látigo y decidí callarme cuando sentí de nuevo el dolor en la piel. Insúa miró hacia el otro lado, temblando cada vez que oía los latigazos. El Director se acercó al círculo que había dibujado con la sangre de una inofensiva cría de Terror y empezó a colocar todas las cosas características de los dragones adentro.

—Pero... ¿Por qué revivirla aunque vaya a guardarle sumisión como el dragón de la historia? — Volvió a preguntar Insúa. —La Muerte Verde no solo es peligrosa para los dragones, sino para los humanos también.

—Exacto. Aquí sobra gente. — Insúa se paralizó y miró al Directo, que seguía colocando las cosas como si nada. —Necesitamos empezar de cero.

—¿Acabará con todo el mundo? — Preguntó Insúa, palideciendo.

—Acabaré con cualquiera que se interponga, porque entonces significará que no quiere avanzar. — Contestó el Director, empezando a perder la paciencia con tanta pregunta.

—¡No se avanzará nada si todos piensan como tú, viejo loco! — Rugí yo, perdiendo de nuevo el control y meneándome de un lado para otro.

El Director cayó hacia delante ya que no se esperaba mi rugido y estropeó todo lo que había hecho. Me miró lleno de odio y volvió a golpearme. No sé si era porque estaba ya débil o porque esta vez le había sacado de quicio de verdad, pero yo sentía los latigazos más fuertes que antes. Me acosté en el suelo, respirando algo agitado e intentando no mostrar debilidad ante ese hombre. Insúa corrió hacia el Director, intentando que parara. La vista empezó a nublárseme y poco rato todo se volvió negro. Una voz hizo que volviera a abrir los ojos.

—¡Desdentado!

HIPO POV:

Nos había costado lo nuestro llegar, ya que Bocón se había confundido de pasillo dos veces. ¡Y atrévete a decirle algo! Mi padre se lo recriminó y Bocón empezó a gritar, volviendo a actuar como un ama de casa agobiada. Mis compañeros se reprimieron una risa mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco, pensando que este hombre nunca iba a cambiar.

Cuando llegamos, pude descubrir al fin por qué el Director quería revivir a la Muerte Verde. Todos se miraron los unos a los otros, temerosos, oyendo el plan del Director.

—Ese hombre está como una cabra "jarta" de papeles. — Susurró Astrid.

—Razón de más para que nos larguemos de aquí sin mirar atrás. — Dijo Mocoso.

—No me iré sin Desdentado. — Dije tajante, mirándole serio.

—Hipo, no sabemos dónde está. — Susurró mi padre, yendo hacia Tormenta con Tornado.

Ignoré el comentario de mi padre y busqué con la mirada al dragón, pero mi atención se fue directa al círculo de sangre que había en el suelo.

—Parece un rito satánico. — Comentó Chusco, algo temeroso.

—Claro, porque lo está haciendo un diablo malo. — Dijo furioso Bocón. —Tantos años trabajando para ese...

—Tranquilo, Bocón, — Le dije. —tenemos que pasar desapercibidos.

Un gemido de dolor se oyó y yo lo reconocí enseguida. Me bajé Tormenta, ignorando a Astrid y mi padre, que intentaron cogerme para que me quedara quieto. Corrí un poco, pegado a la pared para ver que una columna me obstruía la visión y no podía ver que Desdentado seguía en el mismo estado que cuando nos separaron. Cayó, sin fuerzas, mientras el Director le pagaba con el látigo e Insúa intentaba pararlo en vano. Me fijé bien en Desdentado, vi unas marcas rosaditas en donde se suponía que debía de haber escamas. Pero eso no me pareció nada cuando vi tanta herida en todo el cuerpo de Desdentado.

Sentí como si fuera una bomba y estuviera a punto de estallar. Desdentado y todos los dragones que estaban aquí me habían demostrado que no eran malos, que pensaban y sentían como nosotros, que podían llegar a ser más humanos que nosotros mismos. ¿Por qué entonces hacerles esta cosa tan _inhumana_? ¡Esto ya se pasaba de castaño a oscuro, no iba a permitir otra injusticia!

—¡Desdentado! — Grité, corriendo hacia la jaula.

—¡Hipo! — Gritaron mi padre, Bocón y Astrid.

—Desdentado, tranquilo, ya estoy aquí. — Le dije, intentando abrir la jaula, mientras los dos adultos me miraban sorprendidos.

—¡Sigue vivo! — Dijo contento Insúa.

—¿¡Este fue el chiquillo que se coló!? — Gritó furioso el Director. Insúa balbuceó algunas cosas, presa del miedo, pero el Director se dio cuenta de algo. —Un momento... ¿Los dragones no le hacen nada? ¡Es un Susurrador de Dragones!

—Bueno, que encima está informado. — Refunfuñé, mientras me jalaba fuertemente del brazo. —¡Déjeme en paz! ¡Suélteme, viejo chiflado!

—Me serás muy útil cuando venga la Muerte Verde, quizá puedas domesticarlo por mí.

—¡Está como una regadera, no pienso hacer nada de eso, psicópata! — Le grité, intentando soltarme de su agarre.

—Pues serás su aperitivo, tú eliges. — Amenazó, mientras yo veía cómo Insúa le abría la jaula a Desdentado.

—Vamos, chiquitín, huye. — Le oí susurrar. —¡Vamos!, si te quedas aquí te matarán. Nadie merece esto...

Desdentado lo miró desconfiado en un principio, luego, sorprendido. No pude ver más porque el Director me colocó a su lado, mientras colocaba con una mano las demás cosas características de los dragones. Sólo le faltaban las escamas de Desdentado.

—¡No pienso permitírtelo! — Grité, saltando encima de él e intentando quitárselas. Me empujó al suelo y cuando lo vi, estaba sujetando el látigo.

—Veo que hasta los niños me salen remolones. — Gruñó, elevando el arma y yo me protegí inútilmente cubriéndome la cabeza con las manos y haciéndome un ovillo. Un rugido hizo que volviera a mirar.

—¡Déjale en paz! — Rugió Desdentado, lanzándose contra el Director y poniéndose delante de mí. —¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi amigo! — Amenazó Desdentado, gruñendo como una bestia parda.

El Director nos miró furioso y volvió al ataque, pero volvió a ser interrumpido, esta vez, por los demás dragones y mis compañeros y mi familia.

—¡No vuelvas a ponerle la mano encima a mi hijo! — Le gritó mi padre, volando como lo demás con su dragón. Tornado gritó fuertemente, sonando como un tambor ensordecedor.

Todos nos tambaleamos por el impacto del gruñido y Desdentado se lanzó encima del Director, dispuesto a hacerle cualquier cosa que pudiera acabar con él, como podía ser un zarpazo o escupirle fuego. Todos los demás se alejaron de la escena, menos yo, que corrí a su lado.

—¡No, Desdentado! — Le dije. —¡No le hagas nada!

Desdentado me miró furioso y confuso a la vez. Quizá era que no entendía por qué quería proteger la vida de un hombre tan malo y demente; pero yo sí.

—Nadie tiene derecho a acabar con la vida de nadie. — Le recordé.

—¿Después de todo lo que nos ha hecho, le defiendes? — Preguntó, gruñendo enfadado.

—Si lo matas, serás igual que él. Y volverse igual a un ser así es peor que perder a nadie.

Nadie sabía la parte que había dicho Desdentado, porque solo yo le oía hablar, pero sí oyeron lo que le había explicado, llenando la sala de un silencio sepulcral, en el que solo se escuchaba la respiración de Desdentado, que volvió a dedicarle una mirada de odio al Director. Golpeó fuertemente el piso con sus dos patas y le rugió amenazadoramente, pero después se puso a mi lado, sin dejar de mirarle con notable ira.

—Bien hecho, amigo. — Le dije, acariciándole la cabecita.

Todos los demás se acercaron a nosotros, sorprendidos por la escena que acababa de ocurrir. Insúa, por su parte, se quedó observándola desde al lado de la jaula, sin creerse que un dragón no dañara a un humano aun teniendo la oportunidad. El Director, por el contrario, parecía no querer entrar en razón; estaba ensimismado en lo suyo y siguió con su plan, cogiéndome de nuevo por el cuello de la camisa.

Forcejeé para intentar soltarme, mientras Desdentado rugía enfadado y los demás dragones le imitaron, enseñando los dientes. Fue entonces cuando se oyó un disparo y una bala casi daña a Tormenta, la cual saltó hacia un lado, haciendo que Astrid se tambaleara encima, pero no se cayó. Nos dimos cuenta en ese momento de que la sala estaba rodeada de hombres con armas, apuntando a los dragones.

—No dejaré que vuelvan a estropearme el plan. — Informó el Director, jalándome hacia él. Me miró enfadado. —Y tú me ayudarás.

—No pienso hacer nada de eso. — Le contradecí.

—Sí que lo harás, si no quieres despedirte de por vida de tu dragón. — Amenazó, haciendo que lanzara un profundo suspiro.

—No debí haberte salvado. — Comenté bastante molesto.

—La culpa es tuya, por ver humildad en donde no la hay.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, enfadado por su comentario. Quizá tenía razón, quizá era más tonto que bueno y por eso todo me salía mal. Pero no sé por qué, no me sentía del todo mal, aun cuando estaba intentando revivir a un dragón que podría matarnos a todos; esos eran mis valores y me parecían coherentes.

—¿Qué hacemos? — Oí que preguntaba Tormenta.

—Ya hemos perdido, será mejor hacerle caso. — Comentó asustada Barrilete.

—Yo no obedezco órdenes de monstruos. — Gruñó Desdentado.

Fue cuando me di la vuelta y vi a Desdentado lanzar una bola de fuego a los cristales (justo cuando el Director iba a acabar de colocar las cosas), haciendo que rebotara por toda la habitación y centrando la atención de todos en ella. La bola chocó contra una columna, ocasionando que se cayeran las demás, dejando al techo sin sujeción. Todos los hombres salieron corriendo de la sala y algunos hasta soltaron las armas, presas del pánico.

—¡Corran, esto se derrumba! — Gritó uno, asustado a más no poder, que gesticulaba exageradamente.

—¡Vuelvan aquí, cobardes! — Rugió el Director.

Aproveché la ocasión para darle una patada en la entrepierna. Él se dobló de dolor y nuestras caras quedaron a la misma altura.

—Eso por chantajearme y secuestrarme. — Le dije. Luego, le di un puñetazo en la cara, haciéndole caer hacia atrás. —Y eso por hacerle daño a mi amigo.

Insúa le lanzó una red igualita a la que usaron para coger a Desdentado y encerró al Director en la jaula.

—Y eso por no darme vacaciones en julio. — Le dijo, imitándome. Se dio cuenta de que le mirábamos extrañados. —¿Qué? Me pareció oportuno.

—Mira a Hipo, qué rápido aprende. — Comentó Astrid, sonriéndome.

—He tenido una buena maestra. — Le dije, haciendo que se riera un poco.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, esto no aguantará más. — Nos advirtió Insúa. —Yo sacaré a los otros dragones.

—No hace falta, — Le dijo Astrid. —nosotros dejamos el cristal abierto.

Justo en ese momento apareció la Tifúmeran (la dragona de cabeza gris que cuidaba al Terror).

—Ya estamos todos fuera, solo faltan ustedes. — Nos comentó.

—Dice que solo faltamos nosotros por salir. — Les traduje a los otros, subiéndome a lomos de Desdentado.

—¿Pues a qué esperamos? — Preguntó nervioso Mocoso. —¡Andando que es indicativo!

—Es gerundio. — Le corrigió Patapez, provocando que Mocoso le diera un fuerte cogotazo. —¡Auch!

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que ser demasiado listo iba a empezar a dolerte? — Le preguntó con algo de enfado.

La Tifúmeran se acercó a Insúa y bajó su ala izquierda, dejando al hombre bastante confundido. Yo sonreí un poco y decidí explicarle.

—Quiere que te subas encima de ella. Como nosotros.

Insúa me miró sin creérselo del todo, pero finalmente decidió confiar en la dragona y se subió a su lomo, no sin antes coger el Libro de Dragones que Bocón le había regresado.

—¡A por todas, campeón! — Le dije a Desdentado.

Él me miró sonriente y emprendimos el vuelo, olvidándonos del Director, de la Muerte Verde y de cualquier problema. Ahora todo estaba bien... O eso creía yo... El caso es que escuché el sonido de dos piedrecitas cayendo en el suelo y me viré, comprobando que eran solo las escamas que el Director había tirado al suelo cuando estaba preparando lo suyo. Al parecer, Desdentado les dio sin querer con la cola. Le resté importancia, sin darme cuenta de que habían caído justamente dentro del círculo.

—¡La salida, al fin la veo! — Gritó entusiasmado Mocoso, cuando nos acercamos a la puerta del edificio.

Una vez salimos comprobamos que todos los dragones estaban ahí fuera y que estaba haciendo un tiempo de perros: hacía mucho viento y había nubes grises amenazando con tormenta. Incluso podría jurar que oí unos truenecitos. Cuando todos estuvimos fuera nos estuvimos mirando los unos a los otros durante un largo rato con los ojos abiertísimos y las bocas cerradas. Los dragones nos imitaron. De pronto, todos empezamos a reír histéricamente, sin poder parar.

—Jejejejeje... — Rio Chusco. —¿De qué nos reímos, exactamente? — Su hermana le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro.

—¡De que estamos bien, hombre! — Le aclaró.

—¡Hipo, ha sido alucinante! — Comentó eufórica Astrid. —¡Jajajaja, aún recuerdo el piñazo que le metiste al Director!

—¡Síii! ¡No sabía que eras tan fuerte! — Dijo Mocoso, algo asustado. Seguramente recordando todas las veces que él me había pegado.

—Tranquilo, Mocoso, no te haré nada... De momento. — Le dije divertido.

—¡No me lo puedo creer, somos libres! — Comentó feliz Tormenta, saltando de alegría. Astrid le miró extrañada, pero la dejó saltar compartiendo su entusiasmo.

—¡Aire libre, al fin! — Comentó Garfios, extendiendo sus dos alas rojas.

—¡El mar, siempre había querido volver al mar! — Dijo contentísimo Tornado, ya que los Tambor Truenos son dragones que viven cerca del mar.

Los demás dragones empezaron a hablar también, celebrando que al fin eran libres, que ya no debían temer nada nunca más, que ahora estaban con humanos y no con trozos de carne con ojos. Desdentado me miró sonriente y yo le correspondí a la sonrisa, acariciándole la cabecita. Mi padre se acercó a mí, sonriente, dispuesto a decirme algo, pero otra cosa lo interrumpió.

Un fuerte trueno resonó por todas partes, haciendo que saltáramos del susto (dragones incluídos). Pero no fue solo el trueno lo que nos asustó, fue el brillo verde y el humo negro que empezaron a salir del edificio lo que nos llamó la atención. Todo el lugar se quedó envuelto en una niebla que ponía los pelos de punta y el ambiente se enfrío, provocando que nos abrazáramos a nosotros mismos para darnos algo de calor.

Empecé a tener un muy mal presentimiento. Y no me equivocaba al tenerlo. De pronto, empezaron a oírse ruidos de donde salía el humo negro, el cual empezó a juntarse con el brillo y se volvieron uno, formando una figura gorda y alargada, creo que podría llegar a medir unos 20 metros. Poco a poco, la figura se fue solidificando y empezó a tener su propio color: gris.

Una cabeza en lo alto se formó, con tres circulitos a cada lado, que al final se abrieron dejando ver que eran ojos. El cuerpo estaba cubierto por cuernitos redondos de color rojo, como los del Cremallerus, y por el resto del cuerpo eran cuernos triangulares, que cortaban con tan solo mirarlos; su hocico era gordo y con dos agujeros grandes a los lados para poder respirar. Su boca se abrió, dejando al descubierto más de cien dientes puntiagudos (y algún que otro roto). Una cornamenta tipo alce estaba pegada a su cabeza.

Un rayo lo iluminó, asustándonos más de la bestia. La claridad pareció ayudar al dragón a darse cuenta de que estábamos ahí, mirándole con la boca abierta y rugió fuertemente, ocasionando una especie de terremoto, que se juntó también con las olas que empezar a formarse por el viento. Cuando todo se calmó (en el mundo natural), los dragones empezaron a temblar y sus jinetes con ellos; excepto Desdentado, que se había quedado petrificado, al igual que yo, viendo a ese dragón, que tan solo podía ser...

—La Muerte Verde... — Dijimos a la vez.


	11. La fuerza de la amistad

**CAPÍTULO IX:**

_**"La fuerza de la amistad"**_

—La Muerte Verde... — Dijimos Desdentado y yo a la vez, pero los humanos sólo me oían a mí.

—¡Oh, venga ya! — Se quejó Mocoso. —¡Por eso no quería venir aquí! — La Muerte Verde se quedó mirando a Mocoso y, con él, a todos nosotros.

—¡Cállate, estás llamando la atención! — Le dijo Astrid.

—¡No me da la gana! — Gritó más fuerte. Luego, nos miró a mí y a Desdentado, poniéndose de pie encima de Garfios y con las manos en la cabeza. —¡A ver por qué tengo que jugarme la piel por este loco y su mascota!

—¡Desdentado no es ninguna mascota! — Le grité también. —¡Es mi amigo!

Ante esto, Desdentado me miró sorprendido. Al parecer, él también creía que para mí no era más que una mera mascota y el escuchar esas palabras de mi boca le habían tomado por sorpresa. La Muerte Verde se acercó a nosotros y nos miró con sus seis ojos. Barrilete se tapó los ojos con las orejas, Garfios bajó la cabeza sumisamente, el Cremallerus se fue hacia atrás, haciendo que los gemelos casi perdieran el equilibrio, Tormenta tembló, sacudiendo a Astrid un poco, Tornado también se acobardó, al igual que Purohueso, que se juntaron inconscientemente, como si quisieran sentir protección. Los demás dragones (que se encontraban en tierra firme) también lo miraban y hasta juraría que habían dejado de respirar.

—No se muevan... — Susurré, estirando mi mano hacia él.

—Hipo, ¿qué estás haciendo? — Me preguntó Desdentado, alejándose y, por lo tanto, alejándome a mí también del Seadragonus.

—Quieto, Desdentado. Voy a ver si puedo... — Volví a estirar mi brazo hacia su hocico.

—¡No lo hagas, no sabes de lo que es capaz!

Iba a contradecirle cuando la Muerte Verde me rugió ferozmente, provocando un fuerte aire que me empujaba hacia atrás, me agarré a Desdentado para evitar caerme, aunque él también se estaba yendo para atrás.

—¡Hipo! — Gritó mi padre. —¡No te acerques a él!

Mi padre se bajó de su dragón al ver que Tornado se negaba a moverse y se acercó al Seadragonus, que al verlo cerca de él, lo empujó con la cola. Esta vez el Tambor Trueno sí se movió: emprendió el vuelo para coger a mi padre en el aire y evitar que se cayera al mar. Todos miramos sorprendidos cómo Tornado no se había movido para acercarse a la Muerte Verde, pero sí para salvar a mi padre. Pero nuestra atención volvió a volcarse en Merciless cuando éste empezó a expulsar un vaho verde de su boca.

—¡La niebla verde! — Gritó asustado Purohueso, levantándose y emprendiendo el vuelo. Bocón intentó calmarlo, pero fue inútil. —¡Corran, no respiren!

Eso se volvió una locura en menos de tres segundos: todos los dragones echaron a volar, gritando asustados, al igual que mis compañeros, que eran presas del pánico. Mi padre y Bocón estaban igual de asustados, pero mantuvieron la calma para servir de ejemplo y poder ayudar a los demás. Tornado y Purohueso tenían mucho miedo, como cualquier dragón, pero optaron a hacer lo mismo que los adultos para ayudar a los demás dragones.

Desdentado hizo lo mismo, volando lo más rápido que pudo con mi ayuda, que esta vez no era muy efectiva, porque estaba muy nervioso y no me podía concentrar en cómo debía mover la palanca. La Muerte Verde volvió a rugir, esta vez más fuerte que nunca y empezó a llenar todo el lugar con neblina.

—¡Hipo, no respires! — Me advirtió Desdentado.

Le obedecí al momento y, sin querer, vi a un Nadder de un azul más oscuro que Tormenta lanzando fuego a la neblina, ocasionando un gran incendio en el aire. Garfios corrió hacia él y lo alejó de ahí, ya que por poco se quema un ala.

—Un momento. — Dije dándome cuenta de algo e hice que Desdentado se parara.

—¡Hipo, ¿qué haces?! — Me preguntaron Desdentado y Astrid a la vez. Mi padre vio que me detuve y vino a mí, al igual que Bocón.

Me di la vuelta para ver a la Muerte Verde, que desde lo más profundo de su garganta lanzó varias bolitas de fuego que al encontrarse con la neblina ocasionaron un gran incendio en el aire, calentando el ambiente.

—¡Cuidado! — Gritó mi padre, haciendo que todos nos alejáramos de ahí.

—No es venenoso... — Deduje, parando a Desdentado de nuevo.

—¡Hipo, vamos! — Me dijo mi padre.

—No, papá, espera. ¡Esa neblina no es venenosa! — Grité para que todos me oyeran. Funcionó, ya que todo el mundo se viró hacia mí.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? — Me preguntó Purohueso. —Cada vez que un dragón lo inhala, muere.

—¡No es eso! No es venenosa, es inflamable. ¿No lo vieron? — Expliqué, mientras todos me miraban con el ceño fruncido. —Podemos acercarnos a ella.

—¡Ni "jarto" vino pienso acercarme ahí y mucho menos dejar que te acerques! — Dijo mi padre, cruzándose de brazos.

—Papá, por favor, si no la detenemos aquí, puede seguirnos hasta Mema. — Comenté, notando que eso tocó el punto sensible de todo el mundo. —Y si algunos van por el lado contrario para alejarla, esas personas morirán y ella seguirá vagando sin rumbo, hasta llegar a un lugar repleto de humanos.

—¿Qué propones que hagamos entonces? — Me preguntó Astrid, quitándose el fleco de encima del ojo.

—Luchar contra ella. — Dije tajante.

—¿¡QUÉ!? — Gritaron tanto dragones como humanos.

En ese momento todos se pusieron a hablar a la vez, diciendo mil y una excusas para que cambiara de idea. Pero no podía hacerlo, estábamos hablando de la vida y de la libertad de dragones y humanos. Si podía parar a esa bestia, lo haría. Sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza por tanto grito y ya no lo aguanté más.

—¡SILENCIO! — Mandé a callar, haciendo hasta eco. Ya solo se oía a la Muerte Verde, rugiéndonos en la distancia. —¡Dejen de meter voces y háganme caso! Esto ya no se trata de los dragones, se trata de toda la gente. No podemos permitir que esa cosa haga daño a nadie. Si nos enfrentamos juntos, podremos vencerla. — Miré a los dragones. —Ya no están solos como aquella vez, chicos. Si los vikingos pudieron matarla una vez, nosotros, unidos, podremos.

Todos se miraron y finalmente los jinetes miraron a sus dragones, los cuales asintieron, convencidos, haciendo que los humanos suspiraran y me miraran bastante serios.

—Espero que sepas los que haces. — Me amenazó Mocoso.

En realidad, no sabía si iba a funcionar y estaba muy asustado, pero había que intentarlo. Si acaso funcionaba podríamos acabar con esa cosa de una vez por todas, no podíamos perder esta oportunidad. Dimos media vuelta hasta la Muerte Verde, la cual no se había movido de su sitio, cosa que me extrañó, pero le resté importancia para concentrarme en lo importante.

—¡Vale, por lo que sé, cada dragón es diferente! — Grité, para ser oído. —¡Que cada uno luche como sepa, todos a la vez! ¡Ninguno debe ser abandonado a su suerte!

Dicho esto, todos se pusieron manos a la obra con sus dragones. Astrid se acercó la primera a la Muerte Verde, seguida de todos los Nadder que el Director había tenido presos durante tanto tiempo y Tormenta empezó a atacar primero, para servir de ejemplo a los otros. Lanzó los pinchos que adornaban su cola hacia la barriga del Seadragonus y los demás la imitaron. Posteriormente, vino Patapez con los Gronckles, que sobrevolaban la cabeza, para hacer llover fuego. Vómito, Eructo y Garfios se acercaron con los de su raza para arañarle algunas partes de su cuerpo aleatoriamente. Desdentado se acercó solo, ya que no había más Furia Nocturnas, y le lanzó una de sus bolas de fuego en la cara, haciendo que la Muerte Verde rugiera molesta.

—¿Por qué no le pasa nada? — Preguntó Patapez, desesperado.

—Creo que tu plan no funciona, Hipo. — Comentó Chusco, alejando a su dragón de la Muerte.

—Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos. — Me dijo Desdentado. —Cada uno ha batallado según le caracteriza.

—¿Caracteriza? — Repetí preguntando. Entonces, miré las escamas de Desdentado. —¡Está protegido!

Cuando mi padre iba a preguntarme qué quería decir, tuvimos que alejarnos rápidamente del dragón, ya que esta vez dejó de estar sentado verticalmente y se puso a cuatro patas, lanzando fuego.

—¡Bien hecho, genio! — Dijo sarcásticamente Mocoso. —¡Ahora está molesto!

—Mi plan no puede funcionar, — Expliqué, mirándolos a todos, que me miraban con temor por mi afirmación. —porque él ha renacido de lo característico de cada dragón. Está rodeado de cuernos redondos como el Cremallerus, ruge ensordecedoramente como el Tambor Trueno, posee pinchos afilados como cuchillas como los Nadder... Pero lo más importante son sus escamas.

—¿Escamas? — Preguntó Insúa, poniéndose a mi lado con la Tifúmeran. —¿Las que le quitamos a tu Furia Nocturna?

—Exacto. — Le dije. Le señalé el libro que tenía entre sus manos. —Seguro que ahí ha de poner que las escamas de un Furia Nocturna le sirven para protegerle, es como un escudo.

—¡Por eso la Muerte Verde no se inmuta a nuestros ataques: está protegida como los Furia Nocturna! — Finalizó Astrid por mí.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? — Preguntó horrorizado Patapez.

—... Vamos a morir... — Comentó Mocoso, poniéndose pálido. —¡Es el fin del mundo, los mayas tenían razón!

—Eso es el 21 de diciembre. — Le dijo Brusca.

—¡Pues ha venido antes! — Gritó exasperado. —¡Yo me voy de aquí! — Informó, intentando que Garfios se diera la vuelta.

—Garfios no quiere irse, Mocoso, — Le dije. —sabe que no sirve de nada.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un buen rato. ¿Y ahora qué? Me quedé mirando a la Muerte Verde, que no paraba de lanzarnos fuego que nosotros esquivábamos como locos. Sabía que eso iba a ser el fin, no podíamos huir de por vida. Sobre todo yo, Desdentado estaba muy malherido y lo notaba por su respiración cansada.

—Si al menos supiera algún punto débil de los dragones para ganar tiempo. — Dije en un susurro, pero Insúa y Bocón me oyeron.

—Bueno, tiene seis ojos, — Comentó Bocón. —pero son pequeños y eso significa que no ve muy bien que digamos.

—¡Por eso solo se dio cuenta de nosotros cuando el rayo iluminó la isla! — Deduje, sonriendo.

—Exacto, y por eso él se guía por el oído y el olfato. — Continuó Insúa.

—No son cuernos, son orejas. — Dije, echándole un vistazo a su "cornamenta".

—El sonido del metal nos altera. — Me dijo Desdentado, jadeando un poco. —Es súper incómodo.

Una idea pasó por mi mente más rápida que el rayo que en ese momento sonó, dando paso a una fuerte lluvia. Hice a Desdentado ir en picado hacia el edificio destruido en un 99%.

—¡Hipo, ¿adónde vas?! — Me gritó Bocón.

Yo le ignoré y busqué con la vista lo que necesitaba para ganar tiempo. No estaba seguro de que se me fuera a ocurrir algo, pero sí sabía que eso funcionaría y quizá podía ocurrir un milagro. En el suelo estaban tiradas algunas barras de hierro de la jaula en donde estaba Desdentado. Del Director ni la sombra, no quise saber la suerte que había ocurrido ese "hombre", ni me interesaba en ese momento. Me bajé de Desdentado y fui a cogerlas, tambaleándome por el peso.

—Pero, ¿qué... qué haces...? — Me preguntó Desdentado, acostándose un poco. Me dio pena verlo tan cansado.

—Tengo una idea, amigo. — Le dije, subiéndome encima de él con algo de dificultad. —¿Puedes ir bien?

El asintió con la cabeza y emprendimos el vuelo de nuevo hacia afuera; Desdentado esquivó sorprendentemente la cola del Seadragonus, que se meneaba de allá para acá como loca. Fue entonces cuando oí a mi padre gritarle a Bocón y a Insúa por dejarme ir solo adentro, pero la cara de enfado se le cambió por una de sorpresa cuando me vio con tanta barra metálica.

—Hipo, ¿pero qué...? — Intentó preguntarme.

—¡Es una idea, papá! — Grité, lanzándoles a cada uno una barra metálica, que afortunadamente todos cogieron al vuelo.

—¡Oh, no, ni hablar! — Negaba Mocoso, mientras cogía la barra. —No seguiré otra locura de idea tuya.

—Mocoso, hazme caso. ¡Todos háganme caso, ahora sé lo que hago! ¡Astrid, sígueme! — Le dije y ella me siguió sin hacer preguntas.

—¡Hipo!, ¿te estás volviendo loco? — Gritó mi padre, siguiéndonos.

Los tres nos pusimos al lado de la oreja del Seadragonus y Tormenta y Tornado se miraron desconfiados, pero Desdentado les miró un momento y ellos se calmaron un poco.

—A ver, Astrid, papá, ¡golpeemos las barras unas con otras! — Les expliqué.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó Astrid. —Hipo, no sé qué tiene que...

—¡Háganme caso, por favor!

Empecé a golpear mi barra contra la de Astrid y ella me siguió el juego, al igual que mi padre, que al rato se nos unió. La Muerte Verde meneó la cabeza y gruñó un poco.

—¡Funciona! — Grité alegre.

Los demás nos imitaron y se acercaron a Merciless, golpeando fuertemente los metales. Los dragones que no tenían jinetes, volvieron a atacarle, esta vez más fuerte. Al parecer se sentían seguros porque estaba distraído. No caí en la cuenta de que el Seadragonus era más fuerte que nuestros dragones. Al rato de estar haciendo ese metálico ruido, los dragones empezaron a tambalearse en el aire y todos soltamos las barras, cayéndonos al suelo.

—¡Ya sabía yo que tus planes no eran de fiar! — Dijo Mocoso, intentando sacar la cabeza de debajo de la arena. Garfios le echó una "pata".

—Oooh... — Me quejé, sobándome la cabeza. Luego me viré a Desdentado, que estaba tirado en el suelo. —¿Estás bien, campeón? — El asintió con un gruñidito, aunque no me convenció del todo.

Lancé un suspiro de frustración. ¡No se me ocurría nada! Estaba seguro por las escamas de Desdentado, nuestros ataques no le hacían nada... No quería creerme que podíamos llegar a ser esclavizados por un dragón. Seguramente el ejército se encargaría, ¿pero cuánta sangre correría antes de que ellos pudieran hacerle nada? Empecé a llorar sin darme cuenta y Desdentado me lamió las lágrimas que corrían por el lado izquierdo de mi cara.

—Lo siento... — Dije, mirando a todos los dragones y luego acaricié a Desdentado. —No puedo ayudarlos, no soy el Susurrador de Dragones...

Desdentado me acarició la tripita con su cabeza para reconfortarme y yo lo abracé fuertemente, llorando. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que dos escamas se cayeron.

—Son de mi madre... — Me explicó, lamiéndolas un poquito.

Saqué inconscientemente la cinta de pelo de mi madre del bolsillo y la aferré fuertemente contra mi pecho. Luego, cogí las dos escamas de la mamá de Desdentado y las envolví dentro de la cinta.

—Así no se perderán. — Le dije a Desdentado. —Es algo demasiado valioso para perderlas. — El dragón me sonrió complacido y acostó la cabeza en mi regazo. —De verdad que lo siento, chicos. — Dije cabizbajo, sin darme cuenta de que todos los dragones y los humanos se acercaron a mí.

El pequeño Terror que me había conmovido antes se acercó a mí y trepó por mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a mi cara para lamerme cariñosamente. Luego, se acurrucó contra mí, como estaba haciendo Desdentado.

—No se disculpe, señor. — Me dijo, con su voz infantil. —Yo al menos estoy contento de que sigan existiendo buenas personas que ayudan a quienes lo necesitan, sin importar lo que parezcan ser.

Sonreí un poco, complacido por el comentario del menor. En ese momento hubiera deseado que todos pudieran oírles hablar como hacía yo. Lo abracé un poco y le susurré un sincero: "Gracias". Mi padre me colocó una mano en el hombro izquierdo e hincó la rodilla derecha, para poder estar a mi altura

—Hijo, lo has intentado, — Me consoló al igual que el Terror. —pero no podemos hacer más.

—Sí, esa cosa es indestructible. — Dijo Astrid, rota de dolor, abrazando a Tormenta y acariciándola.

Les miré a todos con algo de tristeza. A los últimos que vi fueron a Garfios y Vómito y Eructo. Fue entonces cuando vi la luz. Garfios aún tenía en el pecho las quemaduras leves de cuando el Cremallerus le escupió fuego adentro de su cuerpo y recordé que todo no estaba perdido. El Seadragonus estaba protegido por las escamas del Furia Nocturna, pero hasta un Furia Nocturna no puede protegerse de...

—Eso es... — Susurré felizmente. Me levanté y Desdentado hizo lo mismo, mientras dejaba al Terror en el suelo. —¡Lo tengo, no es indestructible, como cualquier dragón!

Me subí al lomo de Desdentado y empezamos a volar, dirección a la Muerte Verde. La lluvia empezaba a acampar y yo lo agradecía, porque si no era demasiado incómodo. Mi padre me cortó el pasó, montado en Tornado.

—¿Adónde crees que vas, señorito? — Me preguntó mi padre, con tono enfadado.

—¡Papá, ya sé cómo destruirlo para siempre! — Le expliqué. —Necesito que se mantengan alejados.

—El que se va a mantener alejado vas a ser tú. — Dijo cortante y autoritario.

—Por favor, papá, sé que esto va a funcionar...

—Eso ya lo has dicho antes. — Replicó poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Hipo, no puedo perderte.

Entonces me quedé callado. Mi padre jamás había sido un padre afectuoso y cariñoso, era distante y frío. Era la primera vez que lo veía así, era la primera vez que me hablaba así. Me sentí mal por él, pero debía entender que no había otra opción.

—Papá, debo intentarlo. — Le dije, acercándome a él. —Hay muy pocas probabilidades de que otra persona en un futuro se dé cuenta de lo que yo. — Mi padre se quedó callado, mirando al suelo. Yo meneé la cabeza. —Lo siento, papá.

Pasé por su lado con un nudo en la garganta que tuve que reprimir. Ahora debía ser fuerte. Miré hacia delante, dispuesto a enfrentarme a la Muerte Verde, pero mi padre me cogió por el brazo y me atrajo hacia él. Justo cuando iba a reprenderle, él me abrazó fuertemente. Nunca antes me había abrazado. Sentí todo su cariño en ese abrazo y le correspondí.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo. — Me susurró. Nos separamos y él me miró sonriente. —Y seguro que tu madre también lo estaría.

Le sonreí, emocionado por ese momento que habíamos compartido juntos. Astrid se acercó a mí, volando encima de Tormenta y me pegó un puñetacito, pero esta vez era muy débil. Noté que estaba preocupada y también al borde del llanto.

—Ten cuidado, Hipo. — Me dijo. Yo asentí y salí volando, en dirección a la Muerte Verde. —¡Y mucha suerte! — Me gritó con voz rota.

Desdentado y yo volamos cautelosamente cerca de la Muerte Verde; por suerte, ésta no se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, en su lugar, seguía con la vista clavada en nuestros amigos, los cuales habían empezado a alejarse, pero seguían atacando a Merciless. Miré a Astrid y ella me sonrió, elevando el dedo pulgar. Seguramente era un plan para que el Seadragonus no nos viera hasta que nosotros lo decidiéramos. Le sonreí y vocalicé un "gracias".

—Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos? — Me preguntó perdido Desdentado. Miré a Merciless y suspiré, llenándome de fuerza.

—Merciless ha de tener alas, ¿no? — Le pregunté, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—No sé, nunca he oído que la Muerte Verde volara, creo que ningún dragón lo ha visto jamás. — Me explicó, manteniendo las distancias, aunque yo quería acercarme.

—Descubrámoslo. — Dije, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Hice subir a Desdentado hasta la cabeza de Merciless, el cual no se dio cuenta de nosotros hasta que Desdentado le lanzó una bola de fuego a la cara. (Una orden mía que él a regañadientes cumplió). Seguimos atacándole durante largo rato, hasta que finalmente el Seadragonus rugió enfadadísimo, levantándose del suelo. De su espalda salieron dos alas gigantescas, se notaba que ese dragón tenía muchos años encima, pues estaban algo rotas y juraría que aún siendo grandes eran algo débiles.

Desdentado se fue intuitivamente hacia arriba, cosa que iba a pedirle, así que no le dije nada. La Muerte Verde elevó el vuelo rápida pero dificultosamente, para seguirnos.

—Seh, sabe volar. — Comentó Desdentado, mirando con el rabillo del ojo hacia atrás.

—Pues démosle un paseíto. — Le dije. Desdentado me miró extrañado. —¡Arriba!

Aun sin saber si debía hacerlo o no, Desdentado me obedeció, subiendo por encima de las nubes, en donde no estaba chispeando, aunque el cielo estaba gris y hacía muchísimo frío. El viento helado nos daba en la cara y tiritamos un poco. Miré hacia atrás, viendo que Merciless estaba a punto de alcanzarnos.

—¡Hipo! — Oí que gritaba Astrid, que seguramente estaba viendo, como los demás, nuestras figuras en las nubes.

—¡Vuela en zigzag! — Le ordené a Desdentado, que empezó a volar de derecha a izquierda. Observé que a Merciless le costaba demasiado seguirnos el ritmo. —Sus alas están muy dañadas y es demasiado grande para tener tu misma agilidad. — Le comenté.

—Ya veo. — Dijo Desdentado, que intentaba volar rápido a pesar de sus heridas y de estar cansado.

La Muerte Verde rugió frustrada, al ver que no podía cogernos. Yo no quería que nos cogiera, pero tampoco quería alejarme; estaba jugando con él y la Muerte Verde lo notó enseguida. Esta vez lanzó bolas de fuego, sin ninguna niebla verde que pudiera hacérmelo prever. Algunas caían al suelo y en mi cabeza recé porque no dañara a nadie.

—Desdentado, vuelve a ir hacia arriba. — Le dije y él me obedeció. Cuando subimos a una altura que me pareció adecuada, yo le hice detenerse.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Está viniendo! — Gritó asustado.

—Tranquilo, tengo un plan.

—¡Eso ya lo he oído tres veces! — Me dijo, con notable fastidio.

—¿Y nunca has oído que a la tercera va la vencida? — Le dije yo, justo cuando la Muerte Verde estaba a punto de cogernos.

Desdentado se fue hacia la izquierda, para evitar que nos chocáramos y el Seadragonus subió un poco más, para luego quedarse quieta en el aire, mirándonos.

—¡Ahora, Desdentado, abajo!

Él me obedeció inmediatamente cuando vio a la Muerte descender hacia nosotros y la gravedad hizo que fuéramos más rápido. Merciless rugía enfadada, quizá por creía que le estaba tomando el pelo y no se equivocaba. Lanzó varias bolas de fuego que calentaron el ambiente y Desdentado a duras penas lograba esquivarlas esta vez. Con lo que yo no contaba era con que el Seadragonus dispararía a la cola de pega de Desdentado.

—¡Mi cola! — Gritó, mirando hacia atrás. Notamos que empezamos a perder el equilibrio. —¡Hipo, no puedo volar sin la cola!

—Tranquilo, tú sigue a este ritmo. — Intenté calmarle.

—No puedo más, Hipo. — Admitió, mirándome con el rabillo del ojo.

—Desdentado, confía en mí. — Le dije bastante serio. —Yo no dejaré que te pase nada.

Sin darme cuenta, utilicé las mismas palabras que él me dijo el primer día que lo monté. Desdentado lo notó antes que yo y me miró en silencio. Luego, volvió a mirar hacia el frente, aguantando como un campeón. Empecé a toser un poco; había demasiado humo en el ambiente y yo empezaba a notar la falta de oxígeno. Me viré, observando cómo Merciless lanzaba bolas sin parar. Al ver que no daba en el blanco, abrió la boca y al fin vi que estaba haciendo lo que yo quería. La niebla verde empezó a aparecer en su boca.

—¡Ahora, Desdentado! — Grité, pillándolo por sorpresa. Lo empujé hacia la derecha, dándole a ver que quería que se pusiera frente al dragón, cayendo de espaldas. —¡Dispara!

Desdentado no sabía por qué se lo pedía, pero confió en mí y disparó una bola de fuego, grande, brillante y potente y ocurrió lo que me imaginé. La Muerte Verde podía estar todo lo protegida que él quisiera con las escamas de un Furia Nocturna, pero todos los dragones son inofensivos por dentro al fuego. La Muerte Verde empezó a gruñir de dolor ya que su cuerpo empezó a arder en llamas y a desprenderse. Poco a poco no quedó nada de ella.

Tosí de nuevo por la falta de oxígeno y me caí de la espalda de Desdentado, cayendo entre el fuego y el humo que la Muerte Verde había provocado. Desdentado intentó ponerse derecho, para descender de frente, mientras yo empecé a sentirme mareado.

—¡La Muerte Verde ha estallado! — Gritó Purohueso.

—¡Cuidado, aléjense! — Oí que gritaba mi padre.

—¡A cubierto! — Gritó Astrid.

Yo, por mi parte, empecé a ver borroso y me costaba respirar. Al segundo, todo se volvió negro, pero oí la voz de Desdentado.

—¡Hipo!

Y entonces todo quedó a oscuras y en silencio.

DESDENTADO POV:

Choqué en mitad de la isla, llenándolo todo de humo. Respiré agitado. Me dolían las heridas. Las miré: estaban sangrando de nuevo. Acosté la cabeza, eso ya no me importaba. El chipi-chipi logró apagar parte del fuego que había provocado la Muerte Verde y la otra parte cayó al mar. Ya no quedaba ni rastro.

La isla estaba llena de neblina gris y el ambiente empezó a volverse frío. Me empezó a doler la cabeza y me pesaban los ojos. Aferré lo que tenía guardado contra mi pecho, era demasiado importante para mí, no podía dejarlo desprotegido por muy mal que me sintiera. Cuando quise cerrar los ojos, me vi obligado a abrirlos de nuevo, ya que oí varios pasos acercándose junto con unas voces.

—¡Hipo! — Gritó una voz masculina y preocupada. Bocón.

—¡Hipo! — Gritó otra voz, esta vez femenina y asustada. Astrid.

—¡Hipo! — Gritó una última voz, más preocupada y asustada esta vez. Masculina y fuerte.

El papá de Hipo fue el primero en salir de entre la neblina, jadeando, dejando ver que estaba cansado por todo lo que había pasado y con un brillo de miedo en sus ojos. Me vio tirado en el suelo, hecho polvo. Intenté mantener la compostura y no mostrarme muy débil ante ese humano. Después, fueron apareciendo los demás, en primer lugar estaban Bocón, Astrid e Insúa, con el Libro de los Dragones entre sus manos temblorosas.

El padre se acercó a mí, cayéndose de rodillas mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro. Le vi llorando un poco, al parecer su orgullo se había marchado, dejando salir a flote su tristeza. Astrid se acercó, con las manos encima de la boca, mientras lloraba también, rota de dolor, le escuché decir algo así como: "Oh, no...". Insúa se acercó a la niña y le colocó una mano en el hombro, junto con Bocón, que le hizo lo mismo al señor pelirrojo.

—Pero, ¿qué hemos hecho...? — Se lamentó Bocón.

—Fue culpa mía... — Lloró el padre.

Bocón se acercó a mí e intentó ponerme la mano en el hocico, como cierto chico al que no quiso escuchar... Le gruñí, desconfiado y él se alejó. Le observé bien: estaba roto de dolor al igual que todos los demás, que no se atrevían a dar un paso más de donde estaban, cabizbajos.

—Lo siento muchísimo. — Se disculpó, volviendo a estirar la mano.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido. ¿Un humano me estaba pidiendo perdón? ¿Un humano que había dedicado toda su vida a ayudar a aquel que nos hizo la vida imposible? Me conmoví un poco y decidí acercar mi hocico a su mano, dejándole tocarme. Luego, me separé y sonreí.

—Así me gusta... — Dije, satisfecho por haber conseguido sus disculpas.

Sabía que ellos no me entendieron, pero sí me oyeron gruñir en su lugar y me miraron. Abrí las alas, las cuales tenía contra mi pecho, dejándoles ver lo que tenía escondido y protegido. Todos abrieron los ojos como platos, incluidos los dragones. Astrid me miró sorprendida y dejó de llorar de tristeza, para ahora llorar de alegría; Bocón abrió la boca sin creerse lo que estaba viendo; Insúa me miró a los ojos sin decir palabra y el padre balbuceó algunas cosas, presa de la felicidad y la sorpresa.

—¡Hipo! — Gritó alegre, cogiendo al pequeño de entre mis patas, en donde lo había protegido del fuego. —¡Hijo! — El padre empezó a llorar de felicidad, abrazando a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas. Colocó una oreja en su pecho y lloró aún más. —¡Está vivo! — Todos lanzaron un grito ahogado de incredibilidad y el padre me miró emocionado. —Después de todo lo que te hemos hecho, tú te has sacrificadopara traerme a mi hijo con vida...

—Es increíble... — Comentó Insúa.

—No, no lo es. — Le contradijo Astrid, quitándole el Libro de entre las manos y arrancándole la primera hoja, en donde estaba escrita una advertencia errónea. —Es compasión.

Me sonrió feliz y yo le sonreí complacido, dándole gracias por su comentario acertado. Humanos y dragones celebraron que estuviéramos vivos, sanos y salvos. Astrid me abrazó fuertemente, llorando de alegría, sin poderse creer lo que había pasado y yo la dejé. Cuando se apartó, el padre de Hipo me miró de nuevo, con una sonrisa de felicidad en su cara.

—Muchas gracias por salvar a mi hijo... — Me agradeció. Bocón se acercó.

—Bueno, lo que quedó de él... — Comentó, provocando que Astrid, el padre y yo lo fulmináramos con la mirada.

Dejé caer la cabeza contra el suelo. Las heridas me dolían mucho y no podía aguantar más. Astrid se acercó a mí, preocupada, pero intentó tranquilizarme diciéndome que me pondría bien y que me iban a curar. Pero a mí eso ya me daba igual. Logré salvar a lo que más quería y ya no me importaba lo que pudiera pasarme a mí.


	12. Amistad eterna

**CAPÍTULO X:**

_**"Amistad eterna"**_

HIPO POV:

Todo estaba negro, no podía ver nada, pero sí oía voces, aunque me sentía tan mareado que a duras penas conseguía diferenciarlas. Noté que estaba acostado en una cosa blanda, pero algo incómodo. Al rato, empecé a oír con más claridad las voces.

—Todavía no se despierta... — Esa era la voz de mi padre. La reconocería en cualquier lugar.

—Paciencia, Estoico, el médico dijo que podría tardar un poco. — Ese ere Bocón.

—Ese pequeñín están impaciente por que se despierte, ¡me da unos quebraderos de cabeza! — Se quejó riendo mi padre.

—Sí, pero recuerda que no podemos dejar que...

Bocón se calló cuando me vio levantarme y yo abrí los ojos, comprobando que estaba en un hospital. Me sentía algo traspuesto y confundido. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado...? ¡La Muerte Verde! Al final pudimos matarla y no ocurrió nada... ¿O había sido todo un sueño? Yo no era bueno inventándome historias, y menos si eran tan locas, pero es que eso no hubiera sido posible. Tenía que volver a la realidad, a la aburrida monotonía que era mi vida.

—¡Hipo! — Gritó de alegría mi padre, abrazándome.

—Vale, aún estoy soñando. — Comenté en voz alta, sorprendido por su acción. —¿O estoy muerto...?

—No, aunque lo has intentado. — Dijo Bocón, poniendo una mano en mi hombro en signo de cariño.

—El médico dijo que cuando te despertaras podías irte a casa. — Me informó mi padre. —Iré a hacer el papeleo.

Cuando fue a salir, yo me iba a levantar de la cama, pero Bocón me gritó no-sé-qué cosa y yo me quedé parado mirando mi pierna izquierda. Estaba vendada, pero no tenía pie, sino un muñoncito. Me quedé en estado de shock un momento, mirando a mi padre y a mi "tío", que me miraban serios. Bocón se puso a mi lado.

—¿Qué me...? — Pregunté, pero fui cortado por mi padre.

—Fuiste muy valiente, hijo. — Me dijo. —Pero todo tiene su sacrificio.

—¿Entonces no fue un sueño? — Me pregunté a mí mismo en voz alta.

—No. — Dijo Bocón. —Tu pierna ortopédica te la hemos hecho Insúa y yo, la tenemos en casa. Él se encargó de mi mano y mi pie, así que no te preocupes.

Por mucho que me dijera eso, yo me sentía algo triste e incompleto. No pensé que fuera a acostumbrarme a vivir así el resto de mi vida, medio cojo, pero tendría que acostumbrarme. Tenía a Bocón, que también tenía un pie ortopédico, y seguro que me ayudaría.

Tuve que salir del hospital en silla de ruedas, ya que mi pie estaba en casa, como me había dicho Bocón. Cuando llegué a casa, empecé a tener mis dudas de que de verdad esto no era un sueño o que me había muerto y estaba viviendo una ilusión. Todos en Mema se conocían, porque éramos una isla demasiado pequeña, es más, parecíamos un pueblo. El caso es que todos los memodianos, una vez nos vieron llegar a los tres, corrieron a mi encuentro.

—¡Hipo! ¡Es Hipo! — Gritó nuestra vecina, corriendo con los demás.

—¡Está vivo! — Dijo otro.

—¡Está bien! — Se alegró otro.

Yo les recibí feliz, pero no entendía qué estaba pasando. Luego, me enteré. Todos sabían lo que había pasado. Iba a preguntar cómo es que se lo habían creído cuando llegamos a la entrada de mi casa, pero un puñetazo en el hombro me interrumpió.

—¡Auch! — Me quejé, sobándomelo.

—¡Eso por asustarme! — Me dijo sonriente Astrid.

—¡Pero, bueno!, ¿es que siempre vas a estar así? Porque... — Antes de que terminara la frase, Astrid me interrumpió.

—Y esto... Esto por ser como eres. — Dijo, besándome en los labios, provocando que todos los presentes dijeran: "Oooooh".

—...podría acostumbrarme. — Finalicé una vez se separó de mí, cambiando notablemente el final de la frase. Astrid me miró algo sonrojada y Bocón me dio un pequeño codazo.

—"Solo una amiga", ¿eh? — Comentó sonriente.

—¿Tú vas a seguir? — Le pregunté molesto.

—Cabalgamos dragones y Astrid besa a Hipo, — Dijo Mocoso, apareciendo junto con los demás de entre la multitud. —no me quedan más dudas de que el mundo se ha vuelto loco.

Patapez se acercó a mí, como los gemelos, que me mataron a preguntas. Fue cuando noté que todo el mundo estaba raro y que mi padre dejó de empujar la silla. Iba a preguntarle por qué no entrábamos, cuando Insúa apareció con algo entre las manos: la palanquita con la que movía la silla de Desdentado. Estaba algo cambiada, ahora era como un triángulo sin base. Me la entregó y yo la cogí, en el silencio sepulcral que se había creado.

—Espero que esté bien. Que todos lo estén. — Dije, con algo de nostalgia.

—Están bien, seguro. — Dijo Astrid, sonriendo muy contenta, cosa que no entendí. —Ahora todos están en casa.

Le sonreí complacido. Me di cuenta de que todos me miraban muy sonrientes, como emocionados, incluido Insúa, que parecía estar al borde de un llanto de alegría y euforia.

—Vale, ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí? — Pregunté algo desconfiado.

Astrid rio divertida y se colocó el dedo índice y pulgar en la boca para silbar. De pronto, oí una voz infantil.

—¡El Susurrador de Dragones, ha vuelto! — Era... ¿la voz del Terror?

—¡El Susurrador está despierto! — Gritó eufórica la voz de... ¿Purohueso?

—¡Hipo, ya despertaste!

¿Y esa última era Tormenta? Un montón de dragones salieron de la nada y las personas les dejaron paso. El Terror se acercó a mí, junto con su hermano, que se notaba que estaba mucho mejor. Yo le abracé, algo confundido, pero alegre por verlo sano y salvo. Tormenta y Barrilete me lamieron la cara, haciéndome cosquillas; Garfios ronroneó un poco mientras me acariciaba la cara y el Cremallerus me abrazó con los dos cuellos de sus dos cabezas. Cuando me soltaron, reí contento. Notaba que me faltaba alguien, alguien muy importante y al que quería ver con toda mi alma.

—¿Y Desdentado? — Pregunté, mirando a Astrid.

—Le hice una cola que funcionaba sola. — Me explicó Bocón. —Y, bueno, ya sabes, él es un alma libre...

Me desanimé un poco. No pude ni decirle adiós... Pero Desdentado era así, no podía esperar que un dragón tan orgulloso e independiente cogiera cariño a un niño como yo y quisiera pasarse la vida conmigo, ¿no?

—¡Hipo! — Gritó una voz desde dentro de mi casa.

—¡Furia Nocturna va! — Gritó Insúa, haciendo que todos se cubrieran la cabeza, mientras un dragón negro, de ojos verdes y vivarachos bajaba por el techo de mi casa.

—¡Desdentado! — Grité alegre al verlo. Él se lanzó contra mis brazos y lo abracé.

—¡Hipo, ya despertaste! — Dijo alegre, mientras me tiraba de la silla de ruedas y me lamía la cara.

—¡Desdentado... Jajajaja! ¡Para, que me haces cosquillas! — Le dije, intentando quitarle de encima. —Astrid, ¡eres una mentirosa! ¡Me dijiste que estaban en casa!

—Y lo están. Ahora sí. Sanos y salvos por fin. — Me dijo sonriente.

—Pero, ¿cómo...?

—¡Sorpresa! — Gritaron todos los memodianos y los dragones, extendiendo sus manos y alas respectivamente.

—Pero, bueno, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? — Pregunté, sin salir de mi asombro.

—Bueno, nos costó lo nuestro, pero logramos que los dragones pudiera quedarse en Mema como mascotas... — Me explicó mi padre. —O como amigos.

—Sí, menos mal que me tenían a mí para hacerles bien el truco de la mano. — Comentó Astrid, mirando a Bocón.

—Un momento... ¿Todo eso en un día, mientras yo dormía? — Pregunté.

—¿Un día? — Dijo extrañado Bocón. —¡Hipo, llevas un mes en coma durmiendo!

—¿¡Qué!? — Grité sorprendido. Desdentado asintió.

—Y muchas cosas han cambiado por aquí, hijo. — Comentó mi padre, poniendo su mano en mi hombro y colocándose al lado de Bocón. —Ahora me verás todos los días.

—¿Y tu trabajo? — Pregunté.

—Tranquilo, dejé el antiguo y ahora soy profesor en tu colegio. ¡Estaremos juntos todos los días!

—¿¡Qué!? — Grité asustado.

—¡Jajajajaja! ¡Es broma, hombre! — Rio mi padre.

—Uf...

—En realidad soy el conserje.

—¿¡Qué!? — Volví a gritar.

—Na, es broma. — Dijo, haciendo que me calmara. —Estoy parado, en realidad. Me despidieron.

—¿¡Qué!? — Volví a gritar. —¡Pero, papá, ¿de qué vamos a vivir?!

—Tranquilo, Hipo, en realidad yo soy el que trabaja de conserje en tu colegio. — Dijo Bocón sonriente.

—¡Jajajajajaja! — Empecé a reírme, creyendo que seguían tomándome el pelo. —¡Muy buena, Bocón!

—Es verdad, Hipo, — Informó Astrid. —lleva ya una semana ahí.

—Creo... que me voy a desmayar... — Dije, sintiéndome mareado y desplomándome. Desdentado me cogió en su hocico, para parar la caída.

—¿Un mes durmiendo y sigue teniendo sueño? — Preguntó Bocón. —¡Este niño es un dormilón!

—Lo que es, es la reina del drama... — Comentó Desdentado, haciendo que los otros dragones se rieran.

Había pasado ya una semana desde lo acontecido y yo empecé a volver a mi ritmo de vida normal. Resulta que lo que me dio Insúa era la palanca para mover la cola de Desdentado (Bocón me mintió en lo de la cola automática) y también mi pie ortopédico. Me dijeron que así sería más fácil cuando voláramos y a mí me pareció bien.

—Tranquilo, compañero, yo te haré una cola automática. — Le dije a Desdentado, mientras cogía el Libro de Dragones.

—No te lo recomiendo. — Me dijo Bocón, que había venido a traerme el libro. —Yo lo intenté, pero él me boicoteaba. Pensaba que era porque me odiaba, pero después empecé a hacerle una cola como la que tú le hiciste y no me hizo nada.

Dicho esto, Bocón se fue de mi habitación y yo miré a Desdentado algo desconcertado. Él miró al suelo, haciéndose el inocente.

—¿Desdentado...? — Dije con tono de pregunta.

—Es que... — Empezó a explicar. —Sé que eres un sensiblón y que te pondrías tonto si me iba sin despedirme.

—Pero eso no explica que no quieras una cola que funcione sola.

—Eso es para que sigas sintiéndote útil en algo. — Respondió, mirando hacia la ventana.

—Sí, seguro. — Dije, sin creérmelo. —Me has cogido cariño, pero eres un orgulloso como la copa de un pino.

—¡No es verdad!

—¿Ah, no? No me parece a mí eso verdad, viendo que arriesgaste las escamas para salvarme la vida. — Comenté, escogiendo un boli adecuado para escribir en el Libro.

—Eso no fue así. Verás, estaba volando y te vi delante de mí. Por inercia te cogí. — Se inventó Desdentado, mirando a abajo. Yo reí por su comentario y seguí con lo mío.

En resumen, resulta que no sé si soy el Susurrador de Dragones, pero sí sé que en Mema soy un entrenador. La alcaidesa Gothi no se creyó nuestra historia (gente normal), pero cuando Astrid y compañía le mostraron mi truco, ella y toda Mema se lo creyó. Les costaba más creerse que les oyera hablar, así que tuve que demostrárselo. Al final se lo creyó también y me dijo que debía entrenarlos para evitar riesgos. Acepté gustoso.

Bocón me dio el Libro de Dragones, que ahora pasó a ser mío. Insúa me contó que Astrid había arrancado la primera página del libro, en donde estaba esa tonta advertencia que era más falsa que un billete con la cara de Popeye; decidí escribir una frase que sí era verdad. Justo cuando acabé de escribir, Astrid golpeó mi ventana, montada encima de Tormenta.

—¡Eh, Hipo! — Me llamó. Yo abrí la ventana. —Todos nos están esperando en la plaza, ¿quieres echar una carrerita? — Miré a Desdentado y él asintió muy feliz.

—Nos encantaría.

Me acerqué a la mesa, al lado del Libro estaba la cinta de mi madre y encima de ella estaban las escamas de la mamá de Desdentado. Ambos nos acercamos y las miramos un momento.

—Hasta luego, mamá. — Dijimos a la vez.

—¿Qué estabas escribiendo? — Me preguntó Astrid, dándose cuenta de que el Libro estaba encima de la mesa.

—Oh, una cosa. — Le respondí, sin entrar en detalles, mientras me subía al lomo de Desdentado.

—¿El qué? — Preguntó curiosa. Yo me encogí de hombros.

—Si me ganas en la carrera, te lo digo. — La reté.

—¡Muy bien, entonces no pasa nada: te voy a ganar! — Dijo sonriente, echando a volar con Tormenta.

—¡Eso lo veremos! — Le grité echando a volar con Desdentado. —¡A por todas, campeón!

—¿Y a mí no me lo dices? — Preguntó curioso Desdentado.

—Hum... Me lo puedo pensar. — Dije, haciéndome el interesante. Él gruñó un poco y decidí ceder un fisco. —Digamos que en ese libro no van a haber más mentiras.

Él me miró sin comprender, pero no dijo nada más y se dedicó a intentar pillar a Tormenta en una carrera por toda Mema. Gritábamos eufóricos y divertidos, como dos niños pequeños.

...**Nadie** puede cambiar quién es, pero **todos** elegimos quiénes queremos ser y cómo queremos ser recordados en un futuro. Actualmente hay un prejuicio constante con todo el mundo, que nos obliga inconscientemente a cerrar la puerta a personas maravillosas por lo que parecen ser...

Los humanos tenemos cosas malas: somos prejuiciosos y superficiales; pero también tenemos una característica que es fundamental: la humanidad. La humanidad es tener compasión, empatía, consideración... Pero últimamente nadie lo demuestra, porque se cree que esto es ser débil. Qué equivocaditos están...

Desdentado me hizo recordar que la apariencia engaña y la vista empaña, pues lo que en un principio parecía ser un monstruo despiadado, acabó siendo mi mejor amigo. Y es que me di cuenta de que los dragones tienen un instinto natural: protegerse a sí mismos; pero me di cuenta de otro más importante que anteponen a éste: proteger a lo que aman.

Nadie en su sano juicio se creería la locura que me pasó ni que un chico tan callado y torpe como yo ahora sea un entrenador de dragones y que lograra acabar con una bestia peligrosa. Pero, ¿quién creyó alguna vez que Jesús, un simple carpintero, pudiera ser hijo de Dios? ¿Quién creyó que la mujer algún día podría trabajar y hacer su propia vida, sin depender de un hombre, reivindicando sus derechos? ¿Quién creyó alguna vez que pudiéramos vivir así?

Es **divertido** ver cómo seguimos creyendo que el mundo no puede cambiar, ¡cuando a lo largo de la Historia no ha hecho otra cosa!; es **increíble** cómo todos llegamos a ser tan diferentes pero tan iguales a la vez; es **impresionante** el cambio que puede haber si abrimos la mente. Y es que aquel al que todos consideraban "un monstruo sin corazón" fue el único que sacrificó su propia vida para salvar la mía, demostrando tener humanidad. Y eso es, como diría mi amigo, muy _**icónico**_.

_Un dragón siempre tendrá compasión  
>si antes la siembras en su corazón.<em>

"Recogerás lo que siembres"


	13. Canción

**Tras haber terminado de subir el fic entero (espero que les haya gustado) decidí subir la letra de esta preciosa canción. Así como cuando acaba una película sale una canción al final, yo hago lo mismo con mis fic. Me pareció que esta canción encajaba perfectamente con lo que quise enseñar.**

Grandes Espíritus

_Cuando la tierra era joven y el aire era dulce  
><em>_y las montañas el cielo besaban…  
><em>_Hace mucho tiempo, con sus muchos caminos,  
><em>_el hombre y la naturaleza vivían codo con codo._

_La gran sabiduría no viene sin aprender  
><em>_y no hay revisión completa con nuestros ojos.  
><em>_Quizá pensemos que vemos…  
><em>_De verdad vemos lo que hay a nuestro alrededor._

_Pero cuando vemos,  
><em>_**¿lo hacemos con una mente abierta?**_

_Enseñen a nuestros hijos __**a ver más allá de las apariencias**__,  
><em>_a ver el mundo __**a través de los ojos el otro**__.  
><em>_Si te ciegas en ti mismo, __**mirarás pero no verás.  
><strong>__Saber demasiado no es suficiente para ser sabio._

_Observemos las maravillas de lo que nos ha sido dado  
><em>_en este mundo en el __**no todo es lo que parece  
><strong>__con cada papel que escogemos, cada giro que damos…  
><em>_**Avancemos para nuevos comienzos.**_

_Grandes Espíritus de todo lo que un día fue,  
><em>_tomen nuestras manos y guíennos;  
><em>_llenen nuestros corazones y almas con todo lo que saben.  
><em>_Conocen la clave._

_**La clave para entendernos  
><strong>__**es vernos a través de los ojos del otro**__.  
><em>_Encuentren un modo de ayudarnos,  
><em>_vean ambas partes._

_De verdad se tienen que ver ambas partes,  
><em>_**¡ambas partes se han de ver!**_

PHIL COLLINS


End file.
